Harry Potter and The Cochran Effect
by r2r4l
Summary: A cross-over from Harry Potter to Stargate. Star Trek references, only in so much as Harry invent's his own warp drive and stuff. A mix with some members of the retired Fantastic Four. And a couple other hopefully interesting cameos. Harry/Hermione. Who knows what will happen. Well, I have some idea. You will just have to see. M only for safety.
1. Chapter 1 (1986-1996)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate: SG-1, Star Trek, or any of the real quantum physics and science in this story, the characters, plots, or stories from those series, but I do own my own characters, plot, and story. However, if in my zeal to squish real science together with sci-fi, if I accidentally stumbled upon something that works, I do want my Nobel prize (there is a cash reward that comes along with the trophy right?) Oh, and if you build one of these things and it works, you damned well owe me a ride.

 **A/N** : From the Bone yard to the Main Story list. We will see how this goes. The poll was a victory 11-7 for going with the second version (those who saw the early plot bunny version will understand this reference).

1\. Wizard, boy-who-lived, no horcrux just a scar. Surviving the attack on his life when he was a toddler re-wired his brain a bit. He has an eidetic memory and an IQ of 205. No sudden Alteran inheritance and ancient knowledge or toys.

a. At age of 5, he graduated elementary school, spoke seven languages (English, French, German, Russian, Spanish, Gaelic, and Latin)

b. At age of 6, he discovered his ability to do magic and a mutation that allowed him to turn invisible and optionally intangible and could walk through secure walls without setting off motion and sound detectors.

c. At age of 6, he ran away from home at the Dursley's when his Aunt refused to answer any questions about magic or the truth about his parents, and they started beating him and locking him in the cupboard for his freakishness; including his IQ results and early graduation from elementary school. With his abilities and intelligence he had no fear of not being able to make it on his own. He would steal if he had to.

 **Harry Potter and the Cochran Effect - Chapter 1**

Harry stayed invisible most of the time so that authorities wouldn't pick him up to question him and take him back to the Dursley's. Plus, it was certainly safer that way. He had no intention of stealing his way through life, especially thanks to the great intelligence and memory he had been gifted with, in addition to his other gifts. He would just do enough to get his bearings. He left the Dursley's with their £300 in his pocket and began looking for a new place he could feel secure and begin taking care of his own future. The only thing he got out of his Aunt regarding the magic was an admission that his parents weren't drunks that died in a car crash, but freaks who could do magic like him and something about a place called Diagon Alley. So that is where he would look.

The problem became quickly apparent as Diagon Alley did not exist on any maps. He also didn't know where it was even in general. It could be in Australia for all that he knew at that point. But, he resigned himself to concentrate on England. Despite his advantages, he had many disadvantages and could only stray so far even staying invisible most of the time without getting caught out or running out of resources. He would never be able to convince anyone to let him purchase a plane ticket, for example.

He was walking a lot, but he also got around in a wider range freely on buses and trains thanks to his invisibility. But, he was just somewhat methodically canvassing the countryside and the cities and towns looking for clues to Diagon Alley. He sorely hoped that his Aunt hadn't been lying, but he didn't think she was. She had seemed to let it slip after all, not having intended to actually tell him anything. While he did this he was getting a bit annoyed that he couldn't spend the majority of time doing what he loved most: reading and learning. So, every so often he would take a break from his travels and spend a day in a library or in a university bookstore, hiding in plain sight, reading graduate level scientific textbooks and trade journals (his favorite).

He was most fortunate that purely by chance, one of his sojourns took him to Kings Cross train station in London, as it happened to be September 1. As he milled about invisibly just people watching and eavesdropping on conversation hoping to hear word drop of Diagon Alley, he witnessed something rather odd instead. A family of redhead kids and their mum were mumbling something about a platform nine and three-quarters and when he followed them he watched them walk directly through the wall of one of the platforms directly ahead of them. The epiphany was immediate and Harry followed them.

On the other side of that magic wall or illusion, whatever it had been Harry overheard many people chattering about many unlikely things that could only be magic, such as flying on brooms and potion ingredients. Sticking close to the redhead family, he listened in to their conversation and took note of who was who. Compared to most families he saw on the train platform, the Weasley's was huge. There was their Mum, then Bill (age 16), Charlie (age 14), and Percy (age 12) who were all on their way back to another year at their school called Hogwarts. Unfortunately, no one mentioned the name Diagon Alley, but he heard of something called Gringotts which was their bank.

Being a little genius and quite observant, he cooked up a plan as the Weasley matriarch said goodbye to her older ones and corralled her brood of younglings for the return trip home: Fred and George or George and Fred, whatever (age 10), Ronald (age 6, just like Harry), and the youngest and only girl, little Ginny (age 5).

"Excuse me ma'am" Harry began as he seemed to sneak up on the Weasley mum from behind.

"Yes dear, what can I do for you?" she said sweetly.

"Hi, my name is Gary. I lost my mum. She said we were going to return to Diagon Alley, but when she disappeared I accidentally let go of her hand and she went without me. Could you help me get back there?" Harry asked with a cute little pout.

"Sure, dear, you mean disapparated don't you?"

"I will be glad to help you young man. But are you sure you're mother won't return right away when she realizes she forgot you?" Harry said,

"Yes ma'am, and thanks, but no, this sort of thing happens all the time, she will just expect me to catch up and meet her." Harry tried.

Molly frowned for a moment and said, "Very well then, come along with us. When we find your mother I'm going to have a few words with her over that sort of thing. How old are you anyway?" she asked.

"Six ma'am." answered Harry.

"Oh, of all the nerve. Well, come along then." Molly quickly introduced him to Fred, George, Ronald, and Ginny as she scooted them all back through platform nine and three quarters to London, then Harry joined them for their magic car ride home, a car that was bigger on the inside than the outside. Harry privately thought that he would get to like magic.

After a quick stop at the Weasley's where she very temporarily left Fred and George in charge until she could return from the quick trip to Diagon Alley, she and Harry were off through the floo-network to Diagon Alley. As they exited the Leaky Cauldron and entered the Alley Harry spotted Gringotts. "Oh, that's where that is." he thought.

Then Molly asked, "Where would you normally meet your mother then dear?"

"Oh, she will expect me to meet her by Gringotts. That's the landmark we decided on for whenever get separated." Harry answered.

Molly marched young Harry over to the entrance of Gringotts and said, "Do you see her Gary?"

"No. he started. Then he made a show of looking far away on the other side and down the Alley and said, Oh, there she is. Thank you Mrs. Weasley. Bye." Harry waved goodbye as he sprinted off in the direction where he pretended to see his mum. By the time Molly could catch up to the little rascal, there was no sign of him. He stood there invisibly watching her, as she milled around for a minute looking around hoping to catch a glimpse of Gary so that she could spot his mother and get to have those words with her. But nothing doing. So, she gave up, returned to the Leaky Cauldron and went home.

Harry gave himself a mental high-five for pulling that off and thought "Yes! I've found the hidden magical world." Then he scampered off to Gringotts to see what he could make out of this bank. Perhaps he would need to invisibly help himself to some magical money for his next set of adventures.

Harry made his way up to a set of white stairs that led up to a set of burnished bronze doors. The doors were flanked by a funny looking small creature in a uniform of scarlet and gold. As Harry made it through the small entrance hall he saw another set of doors. Engraved on these silver doors were the words:

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there._

Harry began to reconsider his original knee-jerk idea about helping himself to some of what he did not earn lest he pay dearly for it in his turn. Through those doors - again, flanked by the funny looking small creatures - was a vast marble hall with, by Harry's estimation, a hundred or more of those odd creatures sitting at counters. Leading off the hall were too many doors to count. Since his first plan wasn't seeming like such a good idea any more, he began to wonder what he really should do in a place like that. As a six year old kid he wouldn't have any regular business there.

He hadn't noticed several of the meaner looking creatures that were dressed in crimson and gold, carrying large axes begin to approach him from behind. As they got closer he heard them say, "Stop thief. We know you are there. Just because you are invisible does not mean that Gringotts isn't prepared for the likes of you scum." growled one of the now very hideous creatures as Harry had reassessed his opinion of them. Harry wasn't sure exactly what to do, they still couldn't see him but they knew he was there. It must be some kind of magic he reasoned. The commotion drew a small crowd by the front entrance and Harry decided to try and make a break for it. He ran straight through the guards being intangible, but when he got to the doors he ran smack into some kind of invisible wall. "Ooof." Harry exclaimed as he face planted onto the invisible wall which knocked the wind out of him and he fell backwards on his behind.

He was still invisible and intangible. But that magic wall sure stopped him. He could tell by the way the guards were looking and approaching that they still couldn't see him either. His ability wasn't so feeble as to quit just because he ran into a wall. It doesn't require his constant concentration. But, he was stuck. It was too bad he didn't know how to do magic yet. So, Harry finally relented, stuck his hands up in the air signaling he surrendered then turned visible again.

The hideous looking creatures all started to laugh and one said, "Look Earguff, it's just a kid." and mighty howls of barking laughter filled the front entrance hall.

Harry got a frown on his face and said, "Hey, I could've been a real thief you know." That only caused the laughter to double in volume.

"I'm sure you are. said the one named Earguff. Let's get you over to the boss and see what he wants to make of you." They continued to laugh as the other guards just returned nonchalantly to their post, not expecting any sort of real trouble from a squirt like Harry. They focused on getting the crowd to return to their business, as Earguff led him into an anteroom with a slightly larger and older, more hideous looking if that were possible, "boss" of whatever those creatures were.

"Well! barked the boss. What's your name kid?! I don't have all day to play nurse maid to little wizard runts." This guys tone of voice made Harry shiver a bit. It's not that he wasn't scared before, but the other guards thought it was funny so he didn't feel threatened. This one had spit coming out of his mouth as he shook his fists and yelled at him.

Harry took a step back right into Earguff and stuttered out, "Ha, Ha, Harry sir. Harry Potter."

The room went dead silent. The boss looked over at Earguff with big furry raised eyebrows and quietly ordered him in a deep gruff voice that promised doom to any transgressors, to close and secure the door. Harry was really scared now. "S.. Si, Sir. I'm sorry. I didn't come here to steal anything, I just always stay invisible because I'm a kid, it's safer. I promise," he finished quickly, while the monsters were still talking to him and not chopping his head off.

The boss remained silent for a moment, Earguff maintained a watchful post at the door. Harry wondered what was coming next. Then the boss cleared his throat and said, in a not unfriendly voice or at least that's what Harry hoped, "Mr. Potter..." there was a silent pause followed by a round of "Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter..." the creature said shaking its head.

Harry gulped and said, "Yes, sir?"

"Do you realize that the entire world has been looking for you for almost two weeks? That you were reported missing and that every Ministry Auror and probably all of the Old Goat's friends are spending every waking moment out searching for you?"

"Uhm, well..." Harry quickly realized, of course someone might be looking for him, he had run away after all. But, his relatives wanted him to go and made it clear they would be happy if he did. Something didn't add up. "I didn't know that sir. I did leave my relatives house three weeks ago, but they were beating me and calling me a freak and wanted me to go. I can't believe they'd set a search party after me." he answered.

The creature changed its posture a bit and said. "Hmm. Let me start over. First, introductions. I am Senior Gringotts Guard Captain Kurgrot. Earguff, will you please go find Lugnuk, quietly... he added, and bring him here."

"Yes, sir." answered Earguff and silently exited the office.

"Mr. Potter, did it not occur to you that with your fame and status that the wizarding world would be very interested in your whereabouts, your fate?" Kurgrot continued.

"No, not at all. Actually, I only figured out that I had the ability to do magic a few days before I left the Dursley's. And my Aunt wouldn't tell me much about it. I only found out enough to know that I should look for a place called Diagon Alley if I wanted to find out more. I just found it by pure dumb luck today. I don't know anything about any fame or status that you are talking about." Harry answered.

"I see. said Kurgrot. " am not fully knowledgeable about your case Mr. Potter, however, your family's Accounts Manager Lugnuk will be able to answer all your questions and take care of any problems you are having. he paused for a moment and continued, I must say I find this all to be very irregular. The Goblin Nation has had our own bulletin posted to be on the look out for you for a week now. Supposedly there is something hush-hush going on." So, Harry then had a name for the creatures, Goblins. Well, they did seem to fit what one might think a Goblin would look like if they were real, which apparently, they were.

"That's... interesting, sir." Harry began while he still contemplated all the crazy stuff that was suddenly going on surrounding himself apparently. "Sir, could you tell me though, what is a Ministry _Auror_? and what _Old Goat_ would be looking for me and why?"

Kurgrot just sighed and said, "An Auror is like a muggle Bobbie, ... and the Old Goat I refer to is Hogwarts Headmaster and Wizengamot Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore, who rumor has it, has an unhealthy interest in your personal life." he answered.

"Ah... replied Harry. Thanks, but I think I now have more questions. First of all I don't know this Dumbledore guy, so that sounds like bad news to me. And I have no idea what a muggle is. I guess by Wizengamot you are making a play on words over the old English Dark Ages assemblies called Witenagemot that fell out of fashion after the eleventh century? I guess that means this Dumbledore is a leader of some kind then?" Harry asked.

"Yes, that is correct Mr. Potter." Kurgrot started, as Earguff led Accounts Manager Lugnuk into the room. Grateful for the interruption and eager to turn Harry over to Lugnuk to answer all his questions and take care of him, he made the introductions and recapped the story of the morning and where they had left off. Then Harry followed Lugnuk out of the Guard office and down a very long great hall surrounded on both sides by what had to be hundreds of Goblin bank tellers, until they reached a side door and another room.

...

"Hello Mr. Potter, it is nice to see you again. You know you've given everyone quite a turn." began Lugnuk.

"Thank you Mr. Lugnuk..."

"Oh, please just call me Lugnuk" the Goblin answered.

"Okay, please just call me Harry then." Harry countered.

"Certainly." Lugnuk answered.

"Why did you say nice to see me _again_? I've never been here before. I didn't even know Goblins existed until today." asked Harry.

"Ah, but you have been here before. Of course then, you were just a mere babe asleep on his mothers bosom. Your mother and father brought you with them on a number of visits when they were here conducting business. Setting things up for _you_ I might add." answered Lugnuk.

"Really? Well, that's interesting. Should I make a lucky guess and say that despite having not known about it and finding this place out of dumb luck, that means I have a bank account here?" Harry asked.

"Indeed you do Harry. You have multiple accounts. Not just one. We have a lot of business to cover today, now that you're finally here. Do you want something to eat or drink while I have your account ledgers brought up to my office?" asked Lugnuk.

Harry suddenly felt lucky and rich, and he still had no idea. But, from a poor start, this stop at the bank was turning out quite fortuitous so, Harry began to relax a bit. This particular Goblin seemed very nice and friendly. "Sure Lugnuk, I'd like some pop and some crisps if you have any?" Harry answered.

"We can have that brought right up while we're waiting on the books. In the meantime, can I answer any other questions you might have? You must have many at this point." Lugnuk offered.

Harry asked a lot of questions and Lugnuk answered to the best of his ability, explaining why he was famous. The symbolic significance of the lightning bolt scar on his forehead and how it was said that he got it. Who Dumbledore and his friends were and why they were likely interested in him, in addition to but, separately from the Ministry itself. He told him what the Ministry was, as compared to the muggle ones he was familiar with and what the term muggle meant as well as a few other prejudicial wizarding terms. They steered clear of the subject of wizard and goblin relations for the time being. Then the books arrived from the vault keepers.

First they took a small blood test to verify for the record that Harry was who he said he was. They explained that all business he conducted with Gringotts was in strict confidence and only certain things had to ever involve the Ministry and if and when those were to come up they would inform him ahead of time. Then Lugnuk summarized the holdings of his families accounts for him. First was his Trust vault which contained eight hundred thousand galleons, equivalent to £4 million. It was explained that if his parents had lived or any other wizarding blood relative still lived that he would normally only be able to access that one vault until he was seventeen. But, as it was that the wizarding world and the goblins followed the old natural laws, Harry was in his right to have full access and control immediately as they belonged solely to him and him alone. That meant that he also had control of the Potter Family Vault which contained many valuable and priceless artifacts and heirlooms, inclusive of the old Peverell Family holdings which had been merged into the Potter's over a millennia ago. In addition to those items, the Potter Vault held eight million galleons (£40 million). In addition to that he was heir-apparent to the Black Family Lordship, their unplottable property in London, and Vaults, which together was worth another twelve million galleons (£60 million). That was not his to touch until his godfather Sirius Black who had so named Harry in his will, died. Presently Sirius was still incarcerated in Azkaban since nineteen-eight-one without ever having a trial, on suspicion of leading You-Know-Who to the Potter house that night and for killing the supposed hero Peter Pettigrew and a dozen muggles while trying to escape capture. The Goblins had doubts about the entire story. And thus with that revelation Lugnuk also had to explain the entire thing to Harry. Harry was left uncertain what to make of the story either, but he was in no hurry to chase after someone who was in prison accused of getting his parents murdered. Now that he thought about it, he remembered Uncle Padfoot. But, if he did the things he said, he'd want nothing more to do with him at best. If he had time later he might look into it further.

After learning from Lugnuk a great deal of the story surrounding himself and a bit of the issues with Dumbledore, Harry asked if there was any way they could help set him up home somewhere overseas away from England and Hogwarts, but that he still wanted to learn magic as well as attend muggle high school and university to continue his science education. Perhaps if they could help arrange a magic tutor in the bargain as well? And how would they get around his age issue? Lugnuk asked questions about Harry's education so far. He was only six after all, but sounded far more intelligent than most older wizard teenagers. That's when he learned of Harry's impressive IQ and memory skills. That gave him a few more options to work with.

/Time Skip/

Five years later, when Harry was eleven, he had already graduated with a PhD in Theoretical Astrophysics from the Massachusetts Institute of Technology. He was world famous in the muggle world as one of the top five prodigy's of his generation, and was very much on the radar of top military industrial complex institutions from private to government sector, figuring on tapping that wealth of intelligence and creativity once he came fully of age. As it was, they gained much already from his papers and patents and already licensed some inventions from his holding company, Potter Holdings, Llc. Stan Lee was quoted as referring to young Mr. Potter as the Tony Stark of the real world, perhaps not (yet) as rich, but every bit as capable. Everyone would be watching to see what he could do.

While everyone was watching what he could do in public as it were, Harry had his own private laboratory and experimental hangar hidden with magic on his private rural estate south-east of Pine Springs, Texas. He firmly believed based on his studies of the Miguel Alcubierre warp-drive equation and the result of experiments by Steve Lamoreaux with the Casimir effect; that a working warp drive was within his grasp. He was secretly designing and building his own experimental warp drive spacecraft and had been working on it for several years by that point. He still had a number of challenges to overcome, but when certain people said, 'impossible because...' he simply took that on as another challenge to solve. For example there were technical issues with: (a) survivability within the warp bubble for the ship and passengers, (b) wall thickness for the warp-bubble itself, (c) the damaging effect on the destination when the ship would arrive traveling within a warp bubble, (d) and the mass-energy requirement. Could enough power be generated to "fuel" the drive without requiring the energy output of more matter than existed in the whole universe for a ship say the size of two hundred meters, as some theoretical skeptics suggested.

Harry acknowledged the problems those skeptics put forward and actually used a lot of their definitions of the alleged problems to formulate some solutions. Each of those problems essentially said, assuming you do a certain thing "this way," then this is what would be required or this would be the result, all obstacles in the view of those skeptics. But like all assumptions, there is room to change them, to work out better ways to accomplish functionally the same thing that did not have those problems. One of the biggest problems was the assumption in the equation and hence the skeptics observations of how much mass had to be consumed as fuel to power the reaction. Harry had different ideas altogether that didn't involve consuming mass at all, simply using mass' innate ability through its gluons to access the self-same source of energy, and that was the tact Harry took and worked on it. Of course, unlike muggle theoretical scientists, he had magic to help him create things or do things that science believed was impossible. But, even that could only do so much. And in the realm of magic, while he had learned quite a lot from self-study and the tutor the Goblins found to both teach him and act in loco parentis as his guardian; he was still far more accomplished in science than in magic. However, his studies of the two allowed him to discover certain overlaps between them that muggle scientists could never perceive. And that was, the same negative energy that the equations would rely on for a warp drive to work, was the same zero point energy that fueled the causality of magic. In other words they were the same energy and came from the same source. And some of what the skeptics said was impossible, magicals somehow did through biology, at least on a far smaller scale.

When he combined the research from quantum mechanics with the less researched area of quantum biology, he discovered how exactly witches and wizards were able to do this thing called "magic," and why muggles were not. In fact it was theoretically possible for muggles to do it too, except for certain differences in their DNA expressed as certain advantages magicals had evolved in their central nervous system and brain. But, the source and the physics behind where the energy came from, and would also come from in the theoretical warp drive, were all the same-quantum fluctuation. The negative energy was a byproduct of the exchange of energy performed by all matter's sub-atomic gluons with the quantum vacuum. Which all particles of bulk matter (composed of protons, neutrons, and electrons) themselves were made up of and were in turn facilitated by the sub-atomic elementary particles of quarks and gluons that form the composites of sub-atomic particles that create all the larger components of atoms. It was learned from experiments in quantum physics that this exchange of energy, called zero point energy, is what provides the strong nuclear force that holds quarks together in their stable composite states to form those protons, neutrons, etc. and it is that exchange of energy which accounts for 95% of all measured mass. Without this observation and until they discovered it, physicists were only able to account for 5% of our mass when looking inside atoms at their sub-atomic particles. _Rather embarrassing actually_. thought Harry. _Good thing they figured that out_.

He understood that those principles were the same for all matter: both non-biological matter (i.e. bulk matter) and biological matter (our living molecules, our brains, and bodies). That is how he discovered the source of magical energy and found that it equated to the same zero point energy being theorized in the energy-matter formulas of the rest of physics, beginning with E=mc^2, down to Alcubierre's recent equation for warp drive. And Alcubierre's equation required the same zero point energy, also called negative energy, as magic did. That led him, purely as an academic exercise, to then calculate the maximum theoretical ZPE output of an average human being, assuming that if one could harness all 95% of that energy and shape it to perform their will as opposed to do what the gluons naturally did with it, i.e. "to directly control it," what would that maximum power be? It turned out that one human could theoretically, if they knew how and if the process didn't kill them, using the equation E=mc^2 produce the equivalent of 6x10^18 Joules or 1.6 GWh (the power equivalent of 8.5 Nimitz class nuclear aircraft carriers). _Put another way (not that this was on Harry's radar yet), a fictional ZPM could produce 10^28 joules of energy constantly for over three thousand years, uninterrupted. It is less than doubtful that under the most ideal of circumstances that a human could pull that off. However, if a human could achieve their theoretical maximum energy potential through the exchange of energy from the quantum fluctuation, they could for a moment at least put out the power equivalent to .06 of a ZPM. Not too shabby for lowly human._

Harry wasn't worried about a human being able to produce or sustain that much of a controlled energy exchange with the quantum fluctuation and redirecting it according to their will as opposed to its original natural purpose governed by the gluons, but it enabled him to provide certain new equations and proofs for the rest of his work. And beyond all the other personal reasons he had for keeping his project secret, he understood that he could never publish all of that information thanks to the statute of secrecy. But that was neither here or there. It wouldn't stop him from building his _own_ warp-capable space-ship.

...

In the meantime Harry had another dilemma, or at least another big decision to make. Somehow his Hogwarts letter had found him all the way in Texas. Nice to get an invite from his parents alma mater, but he hadn't lived in England for five years. He also had an invite from America's Salem Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But, he hadn't planned on attending there either. However, over time those thoughts changed. He almost never got to interact with other kids his own age. Despite his intelligence and his proclivity for obtaining more knowledge, he still like to play. He was still emotionally an eleven year old. Fortunately, his tutor and nanny after a fashion went out of her way to arrange play dates for him with kids his age even though he could never be talked into playing any recreational team sports, because he thought it would be too big a waste of time. Plus, he was beginning to become curious about girls. He thought about the reasons he left England to begin with. The nosy British Ministry of Magic and their cartoonish Headmaster with far too much power on his hands. Nah, Harry thought. And he decided to attend Salem Institute in order to get a well rounded magical education and learn to get along better with kids his own age.

That didn't set too well with the ancient Merlin look-alike and he tried to get Harry dismissed from Salem and sent back to England. Problem was, Harry had become a bonafide US citizen long ago and no-one across the pond had any hold on him. They even found that his vast fortunes had been moved to America long ago as well. The only thing Dumbledore got out of the whole Hogwarts invitation deal was finally to learn that Harry was still alive and where he was. There would be no attempts at kidnapping Harry once Dumbledore found out Harry's tutor and nanny all those years was one of the few witches he ever feared, Agatha Harkness.

That affair did remind Harry of one thing he procrastinated on following up on. That was, the matter of his godfather's imprisonment and whether or not he truly deserved it. So, Harry asked Ms. Harkness to hire a wizarding barrister over in England, to look into it and let him know what was going on. Perhaps because he was older now, he wasn't sure. But, he had a sudden bad feeling of anticipatory remorse. What if he was innocent and Harry put off doing something about it all that time. He didn't like that feeling and was determined to do something about it to make it up to Uncle Padfoot, if he actually was innocent.

...

Over the next three years Harry completed a working prototype of his warp-capable ship. He still had not tested it in space however. He was still tweaking a hundred other things having to do with the human aspect of piloting and living on such a ship. He had no intentions of blowing it up on its maiden voyage (they never do), and he wasn't as rich as Tony Stark, so he really didn't want to have to spend the money (and the time using his other unique talent) to acquire everything he would need to start over and build another one. So, this first one was meant to last a good long time. At least until through exploration and discovery he found a reason to design and build a new one.

It was discovered during that time that Sirius Black really hadn't gotten a trial in all that time, so with Harry's money and a crack barrister on the case, they got him that trial. Under Veritaserum and in front of the full Wizengamot, Black was exonerated of all crimes and given time served for his unregistered animagus. He was freed and paid restitution for false imprisonment of one million galleons per year, for eleven million galleons (almost doubling his family fortune). Harry apologized to Sirius for not acting sooner. Sirius summarily forgave Harry for it being a small child at the time he first heard of it and for acting at all given what was said about him. Sirius joined Harry at his estate in Texas, taking on a role next to Ms. Harkness as godfather and surrogate crazy Uncle, and telling Harry all the stories of his parents growing up and making sure that he knew where he came from. Then spending time being amazed at Harry's intelligence, accomplishments, and obvious grandiose future that he had in front of him. Just happy to be part of it and going along for the ride. Sirius himself was never going to understand one iota of the science Harry did, but he liked to look at the shiny objects and bask in it all. This was his godson after all and he would be the first one to tell anyone of how proud he was of him and that they could expect even greater things of him someday. At some point Harry might have to be forgiven for getting a big head about it all. His godfather was not a good influence in that regard, as well as he was eager to give Harry advice about girls.

Whilst all that went on in his spare time he attended Salem Institute, broadening his magical horizons as well as friendships; and aced through all exams as one would expect. He was by far the most gifted wizard any of them had ever seen and always finished top in his class. That being said and for that reason, Harry had to face palm himself when he learned from his Headmaster that he would be accompanying the school to Hogwarts during the following year, as they would be participating in the revitalized Tri-Wizard Tournament which had been expanded to become the new Tetra-Wizard Tournament, of which Salem would be a regular participant from then on. The rumored attempt to place an age-restriction on participation was quelled in favor of the notion that no-one who was incapable would ever submit themselves for consideration. He just knew that somehow this was Dumbledore's doing to get him onto British soil and specifically into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Oh well, he thought. This is one of the things I get for being top in my class. And so he went along with it even knowing that something bad was likely to come of it.

Salem Institute arrived before all the other schools, so Harry and his team got to witness the arrival of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang alongside the Hogwarts students. Despite being present as required, requested, whatever it was; Harry decidedly did not put his own name into the cup. Not out of fear but out of a hope to avoid whatever ill fate was meant to be brewing for him there. He was busy enough as it was since Harry Potter coming to Hogwarts was the biggest news in Britain, dwarfing even the Bulgarian bon-bon Victor Krum's participation in the Tournament. In addition to Harry's expected boy-who-lived fanfare, he was well known in muggles circles and hence among the muggle-born and many half-bloods for his world fame of having achieved his PhD at the age of eleven. None of those exploits were lost on the faculty of Hogwarts either, now that they knew he was alive and discovered that their Harry Potter was _that_ Harry Potter. They didn't even know what to make of it. Naturally, when the names for school representatives in the Tournament were called out, Harry was called for Salem Institute. Harry just shook his head and went along with it, having expected it all along. He hadn't really expected his effort to stay out of it to work, but it was worth the try.

Hermione Granger of course was one muggle-born girl who knew all about the famous Harry Potter and had been patterning her entire academic life after his exploits to the extent possible, even before she ever learned she was a witch much less him being a wizard or the boy-who-lived. So, she wasn't going to leave matters to any chance. When the Tetra-Wizard Yule Ball was announced, she took the initiative to ask Harry to escort her to the Ball, which Harry accepted. He hadn't said anything to her yet of course, but he thought she was quite pretty and was rather taken with her himself. However, it would probably not have happened if she hadn't taken initiative, because he really didn't know her or anyone at Hogwarts and would've probably asked one of the girls from his school.

During and after the dance as he and Hermione talked about their lives at school and things in general he picked up on how bad things were for her at Hogwarts as a muggle-born. So, he suggested that she transfer to Salem Institute. They had no such issues of blood purity and not only would she be welcomed with open arms by the student body, but also able to continue muggle studies as electives if she wanted. When he described how in America they didn't shy away from science and technology in the magical world, she was hooked and promised to ask her mum and dad about it.

During the third task of the Tetra-Wizard tournament, Harry was abducted by port-key to the resurrection of Lord Voldemort. Voldemort was lucky that Harry was rendered unconscious the minute he arrived or Harry would've simply used his intangibility to escape. As it was, Voldemort got his resurrection and Harry was woken up to find his arm bleeding and eleven dark robed and masked people surrounding an ugly nose-less snake-face bastard. Harry stuck around long enough to hear what it/he had to say and even engaged in a little dialog with him. When Voldemort went to begin a duel with Harry, the latter just said. "No thanks" and disappeared. Shots from many wands fired at where Harry had last appeared but they could not touch him. Harry walked over to where the portkey still laid, and during a lull of the wand fire, returned tangible and touched the portkey, which whisked him away back to Hogwarts where by then the maze had disappeared and the school heads and aurors were walking around looking for any trace of him.

When Harry first uttered the word Voldemort, pandemonium broke out all around him. Having had enough of the nonsense Harry simply aimed his wand at his temple and with a flourish displayed his memory akin to a pensieve display sans the need of one, for all to see. There would be little denying that Voldemort had been resurrected or that he had eleven of his followers with him. They saw and heard it all in Voldemort's own voice. Then, while that was going on, Professor Mad-Eye Moody made to walk Harry away from the crowd ostensibly to attend to his wounded arm. Harry started to walk with him when he noticed the unmistakable stench of polyjuice potion on the man. He simply backed up a quick step and thought, "Expelliarmus, Petrificus Totalus, Incarcerous," one of Harry's favorite defensive wandless spell-chains. Moody's wand flew toward Harry as he stiffened like a board and magical ropes sprung up tightly all around him.

"What is the meaning of this?" shouted Minister Fudge.

"I'll tell you sir. began Harry. This man stinks of polyjuice potion. He's an imposter. I've been wondering all year who put my name into the Goblet and now given what just happened with Voldemort..."

Harry had to stop as everyone cringed and Fudge spat, "Don't say the name, boy!" and Dumbledore stepped between them and took charge of the situation, levitating the bound Moody toward his office with all the school heads and Harry himself as well as Sirius who had accompanied him to the Tournament, following. The other contestants wanted to follow but they were held back by the aurors. Harry at least had business with what was going on.

Back in the office, waiting for the polyjuice to wear off, it was revealed that Moody was in fact, Barty Crouch, Jr. as an imposter. Harry only stuck around the office long enough to hear the truth for himself then signaled to Sirius and slipped to the back of the pack in the room and intangibly let himself out. He was _not_ going to get all wrapped up in that mess. Later, at the leaving feast for the visiting schools, Harry and Hermione agreed to officially become a couple and would stay in touch. For his part, Harry hoped Hermione would get permission to move to Salem.

...

The following year, Hermione did indeed join Harry in their fifth year attending Salem Institute. They became closer and closer and very serious over the next few years, while they purposely ignored all the noise and news from across the pond that was stirred up by Voldemort and his Death Eaters renewing their rebellion against the Ministry. Harry and his Headmaster at Salem entertained a visit by Dumbledore and some of his Order of the Phoenix, in their attempt to recruit Harry to their cause. But, Harry asked how was it any of his personal business.

"But, don't you care Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"Of course I _care_. But it's not my job to do something about it. I'm still in school for one thing. And why me, why not your own army of light-wizards? Why come all the way over here to bring this problem to my doorstep? Why aren't you trying to recruit every other kid at Hogwarts or Salem, or well, anywhere else. What makes me so special to your cause?" Harry countered.

Dumbledore realized that under Harry's circumstances, free from under any of his control or influence, that he would have to play it as straight as necessary to get him to see the importance of his involvement. "Harry, there was a prophecy made about you and Tom Riddle before you were born, which identified you by several circumstances that have come true, including that scar you got on your forehead the night he killed your parents and failed to kill you...The prophecy says that only you can defeat Voldemort." offered Dumbledore.


	2. Chapter 2 (1997-1998)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate: SG-1, Star Trek, or any of the real quantum physics and science in this story, the characters, plots, or stories from those series, but I do own my own characters, plot, and story. However, if in my zeal to squish real science together with sci-fi, if I accidentally stumbled upon something that works, I do want my Nobel prize (there is a cash reward that comes along with the trophy right?) Oh, and if you build one of these things and it works, you damned well owe me a ride.

 **Harry Potter and the Cochran Effect - Chapter 2**

Harry and his Headmaster scoffed. "A prophecy? That is your big reason for thinking it has to be me? C'mon man, you don't really believe in that garbage do you?" laughed Harry, with a meaningful look to his Headmaster who just laughed along with him and added

"Professor Dumbledore, Salem hasn't taught prophecy or divination in over a century. Ninety-nine percent of them are utter hogwash that never amount to a single thing and the rest are open to interpretation and those even are normally only set into motion when fools who believe in them take it upon themselves to act in such a way as to cause the prophecy to appear to be fulfilling itself. Please tell me that you and this Riddle aren't of that sort?" he asked.

Dumbledore sort of stuttered and hemmed and hawed, trying to give a reasonable reply to that. He could reply to it, but considering what he said was correct, it wouldn't sound reasonable even to him. Could he have been wrong all these years? "Yes, but what about the fact that Mr. Potter here is the only person in history known to have survived the killing curse? That must account for something beyond the norm going on here."

"Hmm." started Harry. "Mr., I'm sorry, Professor Dumbledore, what makes you think I survived a killing curse that night? That's not what happened at all."

"What? What do you mean? How could you possibly know, you were only fifteen months old?" replied Dumbledore sounding like that observation was the dumbest thing he'd heard yet.

"If you say so. But then, since no one else who is alive to tell the tale was there when it happened, how do _you_ know he used the killing curse to try to kill me?"

"Well, everyone just assumes, he always uses the killing curse to kill people." said Dumbledore, not realizing how obtuse he was then sounding.

"Let me tell you what really happened. Because as it so happens I have an eidetic memory. Of course, even with that I didn't know what happened either for many years because I had forgotten about it by the time I ever wondered about it. However, in looking back into my memory I saw what he did and now that you've mentioned the prophecy to me, if he believed in it, I can finally surmise why he might've done what he did." countered Harry.

"Then please enlighten us." said Dumbledore.

Harry answered, "He put away his wand and picked up my mother's wand and tried to take my head off with a cutting curse. Being a toddler, I must've squirmed at just the right moment because he missed my neck and grazed my forehead, leaving this scar." Harry pointed to his otherwise quite normal scar. Dumbledore sat there with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Since I know you know how to display your memories, would you show us this please?" asked Dumbledore in the first demure tone he'd taken during the meeting.

"Certainly." said Harry and did as before, pointed his wand at his temple and with a flourish showed them what exactly happened that night. It was just as Harry said. And, as Dumbledore surmised, Lily must've placed some kind of ritualized protection on Harry which made Voldemort's spell backfire and kill himself. Possibly combined with the fact that he used Lily's own wand might've created the effect of his total destruction, because of the mother's love for her son, her own wand would not want to be forced to try to kill Harry. He would need to study the new information over and over to figure out how the rebounding spell fire caused Voldemort to disintegrate entirely, not just cut himself. Be that as it may, Harry was right. And not only that, it removed from likelihood that he had ever been made into a Horcrux as he once surmised. Meaning that even if Harry were somehow meant to be involved in his defeat a second time, it would not be because he would have to die to allow it to happen. He had much to think about, so he thanked Harry and his Headmaster, made his apologies and implied that Harry might well be right and then departed for Hogwarts.

"Well, I hope that settles that for the old man." observed Harry.

...

At the end of their final year at Salem, Harry and Hermione finished first and second in their class, respectively and were awarded with school honors. Since school was finally over and the couple were planning to stay together forever as far as they both could see, Harry finally showed her the big secret project at his Texas estate that theretofore he'd only talked about and hinted of. She'd needled him long enough about it and he was glad to be able to share it with someone beside Sirius and Ms. Harkness.

Down at the ranch, Harry and Hermione were sitting in the pilot capsule of his experimental warp-ship when the advanced sensors he designed for the ship detected two large pyramid shaped objects entering the solar system by Saturn and beginning to vector toward Earth. "Holy crap Mione. Look at that!" Harry exclaimed.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Unless I miss my guess or these new sensors have no idea what they are doing, I think we just picked up two large space craft entering the solar system on a path for Earth." explained Harry.

"How can your ship detect that from inside your hangar on Earth?" she asked.

"Oh, that's simple. Besides their normal ability to function on their own in space directly feeding the ships own navigational computer, I also have a back-door hack into all of NASA's satellites and space telescopes. Those feeds are also processed and included in the aggregate computer display as well."

"Ah, okay. So that means, that NASA should know about these ships coming in too." she said.

"Yes, you'd think so. Who knows what is going on really. For all we know this could all be part of some big secret American space program, you know like the kind the conspiracy people are always going on about. These might not even be aliens." concluded Harry.

"So, you don't want to fire up your new ship and take it on a maiden voyage to go fight aliens then?" Hermione giggled a bit at the thought.

"No, not really." said Harry. He continued, "Actually, this ship isn't designed to fight anything. There's nothing like a weapon on it except the warp-drive itself and that would be useless in this situation to try to use that way, and I'm not suicidal. The only other thing is the ship's shields designed to protect the ship itself from the effects of the warp drive. They aren't designed to defend against what you would think of as alien laser beams or something. But, they are very strong, maybe they could. They have to protect the ship from the high temperatures and exotic radiation at superluminal speeds put off by the warp-drive.

Anyway, I don't intend to put this ship in any danger other than the test of it's own capabilities. But this does make me wonder if I should have weapons on this thing when I go up there." said Harry.

"You mean when we go up there." prompt Hermione.

"Yeah, like I said, when we go up there." Harry smartly replied. As he thought about it some he added "Besides, it's all I could afford to do even with my wealth and my ability to creatively acquire all the Thorium and other expensive materials I needed."

"So, how did you solve all those other problems you told me about?" asked Hermione.

"I'm glad you asked, because I know the readers wouldn't have asked that." _Shut up Harry, who do you think you are, Deadpool?-R Well, I do have a mutant X-gene, don't push it old man.-H_

"For the hull thickness issue I settled on a design that was different in the previous assumptions in two ways. One, the warp bubble itself would only be a fraction of an inch outside the hull of the ship, the membrane of the bubble itself only several Planck lengths wide, and instead of having to be formed of the matter used to power the formation of the bubble, it is made of a material that can simply emit the negative energy from it while protecting the inner hull from the reaction and not destabilizing the bubble itself. This approach also changed the mass equations for the mass-energy requirement, but I'll get back to that.

The way the drive will work is something like how they actually describe it on Star Trek in regard to something I went ahead and called warp-coils like they did. But, the emitters for the warp field look nothing like Star Trek. It's not as simple as a few pylons called nacelles that you stick out one end of the ship to emit this field. Maybe someday when someone figures out how to produce, emit, and control as much power as God Himself, but for now we're doing this the mortal way."

Thus to form said bubble and move the ship from point A to point B through spacetime, the emitter needs to be surrounding the entire ship or else the entire thing would simply destabilize the entire ships mass by accelerating only a part of it at superluminal speeds while the rest of it, outside the bubble would have to try to keep up. Not going to happen. Additionally, the surfaces of the hull need to be precisely molded to the femtometer so that the ship predictably will go in the direction you aim it. We'll also get back to the fact that you can't steer this thing once it's in warp either.

This might be why my ship looks a bit like the proverbial flying saucer, a bit cigar shaped, or more like a flying paraboloid or two cones stuck together and stretched. The warp field needs to contract space in front of it and directly expand space behind it and everything that we want to take with us in that bubble needs to be encapsulated by that one self-same bubble. The only way I could make that work is this shape. A complete perfect circle would work even better, but that's not as conducive to landing or atmospheric flight stabilization and so forth. So, I went with this." Harry explained.

"Okay, that makes sense as far as I can tell but, how are you creating the field through the hull material and what kind of material is it that can do that?" Hermione asked.

"First, their are several layers of hull. All the outer layers are actually a functional part of the warp-drive and a high-powered electromagnetic shielding. Inside that is another dual-layer shell that serves as our internal hull for our systems and living space. They are all made of different materials.

The most outer shell, the warp-drive emitter itself is made of modified tungsten in a parallel plate geometry, with the outer shell coated with a zirconium dioxide ceramic. This works but the weakness in this design is that after one use with warp-drive, the outer layer of zirconium dioxide burns off. So, the ship is designed to store and re-coat the outer layer of the hull with a new coat of the ceramic material after each warp-burn as I call it. Then it's ready for warp again. I'm sure someday we'll find a better way to do this, but this is just a prototype and I don't have every possible asset available to science available to me for this project." Harry explained.

"Okay, fair enough. Sounds like something we'd want to improve on before anyone starts to mass produce these things though. What do you need the ceramic for anyway?" Hermione replied.

"I agree." said Harry. "The ceramic just protects the tungsten hull from the initiation of the reaction. It is ideal though that the vacuum of space makes the application and re-application of the material very easy and quick as it cures almost instantly after application."

"How do you do that though?" asked Hermione.

"There are ports all along the hull in geometrically strategic locations with retractable robotics that do that job." he answered.

"Okay, what else?" Hermione asked him to continue.

"The warp coils themselves is where the real magic happens, no pun intended. In between the next layer of hulls is where the warp coils are. Like I said, the warp bubble needs to be applied uniformly around the entire exterior of the ship through the emitters. So, these coils are actually micro tubes of purified silver quantum locked inside a liquid nitrogen bath."

"Can you say, 'expensive?'" Hermione reacted.

"You have no idea." said Harry.

"Anyway, there are three primary coils wound in helical spirals inside that layer of hull, which is only about one inch thick, but surrounding the entire hull in asymmetric distribution between the front and rear of the ship versus the sides, top and bottom. When I said it was uniform before, it's not exactly true. The bow emitters and the stern emitters are made to emit about twice as much negative energy as the other sides because that is where the bulk of the work is done. The sides only get half as much of the energy, just enough to push the bubble measurably outside the hull so that the entire ship is safely encapsulated. The idea of normalization is that the entire ship is encased in the same spacetime bubble with no seams."

The reason there are three coils is analogous to providing a negative, a positive, and a ground path in the semi-closed loop system. You see the bow and stern emit differential polarities of the negative energy particles, one that compresses the space in front of the ship and one that expands the space behind it. The other stabilizes the return providing a path for any fault current so that the entire closed loop can handle the helical rotation of the zero-point-energy emission without damaging itself and us. However, it does emit a lot of radiation and heat, which is where the next internal layer of hull comes in to play, which is a titanium-carbon alloy with a lead coating for pure strength and an initial stop for radiation. The main protection is an artificial high-energy electromagnetic field generated between the internal wrap-drive hull and the titanium-carbon lead coated hull. This has the effect of both protecting the interior of the ship from that radiation and heat as well as trapping it in between the voids between hulls so that it does not damage the warp-coils either. It may seem strange to think of that, but that was one of the problems with making this work in a practical reusable vessel of any kind.

Now you might ask, where does all that radiation and heat go? Certainly it could only take so much build up of that in a closed loop system before the hull tolerances itself would be exceeded. That's a good question. Both for the purposes of safety and conservation of resources, I am recycling it. As it turns out, we need a lot of ionized plasma gas as fuel for our sub-light engines. So, the emitted particles are collected and stored for re-use; and the heat is used to turn turbines that charge interior batteries for backup power. Additionally, when the ship comes out of warp at it's destination; we will vent any remaining pressure from that system into the vacuum of space. Now one of the weaknesses in this design is that, even in the effort to recycle the emitted radiation or heat from the warp-coils there is a finite limit to how much that can be done. The capacity to which we can do that until all storage is maxed out or until we draw down some of it, will limit the length of time and thereby the distance we can travel in any one given warp jump. We also recycle the spent liquid nitrogen in the warp-coils much the same way as nitrogen gas pressure builds up and needs release, as well as continuously re-supplying the liquid nitrogen to maintain their super-cooled temperature. The equations all work out, but these are all things we have to test when we first get it into space. We need to determine the precise measurements for this and design future versions according to our needs." Harry continued.

"This thing is sounding less safe to me all the time Harry. Are you sure you want to try this?" Hermione asked, sounding unsure for the first time since he began telling her of this project.

"If not me, then who? I'm trying to invent something here. At some point, someone has to take the risk of trying this stuff out in real tests, or we'll never know if any of this amounts to anything." Harry shrugged.

"But, that's a good segway to the other risk factor. The question of damage to the environment when we exit warp at our destination. When the ship decelerates from superluminal speed, the particles that the bubble has gathered in transit would be released in energetic outbursts akin to a sonic boom shockwave; in the case of forward-facing particles, those would be energetic enough to destroy anything at the destination directly in front of the ship. So, basically the initial way I worked around that is to program a failsafe into the navigation computer so that warp-drive beginning point and end-points have to be at least two hundred kilometers away from any other celestial object. Basically, there is a problem and the simple answer for now is, be careful. Someday we'll have to be more sophisticated than that, but this is just a prototype and decidedly not a ship one would fight space battles in where you might need to quickly run away or something. Most of the steps of operating the warp-drive require lengthy wait times for warm ups and cool downs and resets before going again, and so forth." Harry said.

"That makes sense too. I don't see a problem with that to start with." said Hermione.

"Yeah. So, really I saved the best and biggest problem for last. The mass-energy requirement, or put simply, how to generate the amount of negative energy from the quantum fluctuation in amounts large enough to do anything worthwhile. For example, one could get this to work but not travel any further than say from Earth to Jupiter. Nice, but a micro-jump compared to what we're looking for. So, I gave a look to Chris Van Den Broeck's modification to the Albubierre equation, which shows how 'a minor modification of the Alcubierre geometry can dramatically improve the total energy requirements for a warp-bubble that can be used to transport macroscopic objects. A spacetime is presented for which the total negative mass needed is of the order of a few solar masses, accompanied by a comparable amount of positive energy. This puts the warp drive in the mass scale of large traversable wormholes. The new geometry satisfies the quantum inequality concerning weak-energy condition violations and has the same advantages as the original Alcubierre spacetime.'

That was interesting, but his application approach still assumed the consumption of the mass used to fuel the reaction. Combining his positions with the original concept, I thought of the warp-coil design so that we can get away with the mass-energy equivalence on the order of several solar masses as opposed to the universal mass assumption other skeptics put forward. But, the problem still lay in how to generate that much negative energy in that quantity. Therein is the only place in this design in which I actually depended upon magic." Harry said.

"Ah ha, I knew we'd get to that eventually. You're talking about those new runic ward energy crystals you said you invented right?" said Hermione.

"Yes. It comes back to how we use the same kind of energy, zero-point-energy, but in tiny amounts compared to what this system needs. However, the mechanism is more or less the same. I borrowed from what we know works in the magical world. Which beside silver already being known as the best electrical and thermal conductor available to us today; it happens to be the same material depended upon in metallic alloys crafted to store and channel zero-point-energy in enchanted weapons, like swords, etc." he explained.

"Another place where physics and magic agree." observed Hermione.

"Yes, and it's certainly no accident. It's because of the fundamental properties of the element." he replied.

"So, how does it work though?" she asked.

"It's like this. Remember I told you how the warp coils are in a semi-closed loop system made of silver micro-tubes?"

"Yes."

"So, one of the places where it's not entirely closed loop is where the loop starts, where the terminations of those micro tubes are infused inside hundreds of runic ward crystals, which utilize our ability to charm ward crystals to do what regular mass' gluons do all the time, that is exchange zero-point-energy with the quantum vacuum, effecting quantum fluctuation. In order to defeat the limitation imposed by the Planck Energy constant (or better put, to postpone the consequence of the limitation), when I activate the crystals or "turn on the warp-drive" they begin drawing ZPE from the vacuum and supplying it directly into the warp-coils. Instead of an instantaneous reaction of direct flow of negative energy from the vacuum. It takes a while for the warp-coils to initially "fill up" with enough of these trapped energy particles to begin emitting a fully functional warp bubble. That only occurs in this design when the energy reaches the point where it can no longer be contained within the coils, thus causing a type of entropic cascade failure, causing the particles to emit in the direction that I want-outside the ships outer hull, as it try's to get back to the quantum vacuum, thus the particles pierce the outer layer hull emitter simultaneously in the geometric shape I constructed the entire thing in, and just outside the event horizon of the ceramic hull coating at an extremely thin distance from the hull, it pops back into the quantum vacuum. Maintaining this negative energy current through the coils if you will allows us to maintain a static warp bubble. In the original Alcubierre design, that would require consuming huge amounts of mass continuously. In this design we don't consume the mass, we just force the mass in the crystals to exchange energy with the quantum fluctuation the same way that gluons do. My thought was you see, that gluons don't consume mass when they perform that function, so why do we have to?

Anyway, then, we need to amp up the amount of ZPE directed toward the bow emitters in the proportion and amount necessary to compress space to achieve our desired amount of spacetime displacement or from the external observers point of view, our quantum momentum. With a constant several Planck lengths thin bubble or negative energy membrane being emitted around the ship being obliterated back into the quantum vacuum, the additional or excess energy beyond that builds up in the coils as quantum-pressure and is emitted through the stern emitters, expanding space behind the ship. Hence the ship becomes both pulled and pushed through spacetime in equal measure. The ship does not actually move from the point in space it was in, spacetime is warped around it so that it emerges from the warp-bubble in a new point in space. We're not actually moving, space is. But from the external observer it will appear as though we moved or rather simply disappeared. And to us inside the bubble, when the bubble collapses, we will have moved, or simply as an encapsulated whole, reappeared at a new point in spacetime."

"But how do you make the crystals?" Hermione asked.

"That is another process I invented for this purpose. I create a super-conducting synthetic diamond coating produced by a new micro fabrication process that works by extracting electrons from oxygen-doped type IIa diamonds that were created in a 10-6 mbar vacuum using the photo-initiated chemical vapor deposition method during ion implantation. The superconductive crystalline material is extracted during a phase of the ion implantation and used to coat single strands or litz wire coils of silver micro tube filaments that have been doped with the alkali metal sodium." he answered.

"You invented that?"

"Yes." he answered.

"But is it a _room temperature_ super-conductor?" she pressed.

"No, that's why the silver micro-tubes inside the warp-coil's remain immersed in bath of liquid nitrogen at all times, except for the initiator filaments that are infused into the crystals." he replied.

"Ah." Hermione realized. That makes sense, she thought.

"Yeah, so after the extraction of the super-conductor coating for the micro tubes, the remaining crystal mass is ideal for the bulk mass of our crystals. A very neat little process, with little waste."

"How do your crystals handle that much ZPE all the time?" Hermione asked.

"It's because its not just one crystal, its hundreds of them each contributing their fraction of the whole power into the warp-coils. Harry walked her over to the crystal reactor room to show her. A room full of hundreds of fist sized synthetic diamond crystals in shock-absorbent mountings each connected by one inch diameter non-conductive conduits into a maze of overhead pipes. It might be that this first prototype might work but, not be able to travel very far. That's another thing we'll determine with testing. Then after that, its more and/or better crystals in future designs and/or more efficient elements than silver for the conductors if we ever discover any, and so on." concluded Harry.

"So, you have energy crystals that can channel ZPE into a semi-closed loop system that can power a negative energy system. Would it be possible to create such crystals just using technology, without magic?" Hermione asked, beginning to wonder how he would ever be able to share this breakthrough with the muggle world, which she knew he intended to do.

"It may be possible. I really didn't look into that too deeply since I had a simple way with magic as a catalyst to begin and control the reaction that is normally the providence of naturally occurring gluons." he answered.

"Okay, but will you promise me that if all this works, you will try to make that work so that we can have an easy on-ramp to sharing this technology with the muggle world? You know we'd never be able to get clearance from the ICW otherwise."

"I promise. Either way, I won't expose the wizarding world, at least not this way. Harry grinned, I always thought I'd just cross that bridge when I got to it."

Harry paused to reflect for a moment. "The thing is, really all of this _is_ science, even the reaction in the crystals themselves, down to the creation of them. The runes and the magic is only necessary to cause the gluons in the crystal's mass to amp up their exchange with the quantum fluctuation. Which they normally do at all times with no intervention at their normal constant rate anyway, and then allow me to redirect the resulting energy into our matrix instead of letting the exchange back to the quantum flux to occur naturally. If we could find a way scientifically to control the actions of gluons directly, then we really wouldn't need magic at all. The only other place I've used magic is as a cheat to help me install, manufacture and reproduce construction materials with repeatable precision so that I didn't need a factory full of machinists to do all that for me. In a large scale muggle operation, they could do all that without magic." Harry concluded.

...

While they were having their conversation they returned to the ship's bridge and continued to monitor the progress of the apparent incoming space-ships. There was two very high-energy explosions that detonated near both ships but according to sensors they did not change the mass or composition of the sensor echoes, meaning that whatever happened, if it was a missile or a bomb, it had no or negligible effect on them. And his hacked feed from NASA confirmed it. That was the first real clue Harry and Hermione had that whatever was going on it probably really wasn't friendly, which they didn't think it would be, but one never knew. A short time later one of the ships apparently exploded from what the sensor readings indicated. Then a short time after that the second one exploded. They concluded that whatever had happened, if it had been a danger to Earth, someone handled it. They were very curious naturally. Very curious indeed.

Harry decided he would wait another month before testing his ship and they still needed a name for it. Hermione suggested that considering his Trekkie inspiration and the species of their favorite bird, there could be no other name for it than the _Phoenix_ , the same as Zephram Cochran's first warp ship. "Harry, how did you afford to buy all this stuff?" asked Hermione.

"Simple Hermione, I'm making billions in my holding company since I started licensing my synthetic diamond super-conducting litz wire and sheets to the military and other big tech companies." Harry answered.

/Small Time Skip/

By the end of the summer (1998), Harry and Hermione took the Phoenix on its first real maiden voyage to space. They had run hundreds of pre-space tests, including full atmospheric flight, and miniature burns, recycling, and venting of all the other ignition systems, except for warp of course. That could only be done in space, safely away from Earth. Thanks to Potter Holdings, Llc. and its subsidiaries, Harry by way of proxy had all the FAA clearances he needed to fly and test his privately designed jet aircraft as well as licenses to certain normally restricted technologies. They of course didn't know the Phoenix was capable of space flight and all the things he planned to do with those technologies. But at least Harry was able to follow proper protocols for taking off, flying, and landing the Phoenix.

They already had a new design in development on paper, one that would be more decidedly saucer-shaped based on some breakthrough work he discovered on a counter-rotating mercury-counter-weight magnetic vortex motor which could defeat the effects of the Earth's centripetal force, otherwise perceived as so-called gravity. It appeared other people's experiments with that technology was never made to work properly. He would fix it. This would remove a lot of the moving parts from the next platform, requiring less of everything that had been dedicated to atmospheric flight and space launch. Allowing a more stream-lined and cost-effective warp-ship. For now though they would continue with the Phoenix prototype in order to test out the basic design of the warp-drive and Harry's custom-designed Stellar navigation system.

Finally, the big day had come. This time after they achieved stratospheric altitude they would initiate full launch burn on the RS-25 engines and make it to space, from there they would perform full burn on their Ion impulse engines (using the Xenon gas-they could only use the more energetic LFT plasma after a warp-burn-Xenon was the normal mode but it could not accelerate as fast as LFT plasma could). Then they would test all the rest of their space-based systems that theretofore had never been tested in space. If all that checked out, then after cruising to their two hundred kilometer test orbit under their Ion impulse power, they would begin a series of warp-drive tests.

 _/Comic Interlude/_

 _727 pilot: "Do you know it costs us two thousand dollars to make a 360 in this airplane?"_  
 _Controller: "Roger, give me four thousand dollars worth."_

 _ATC: "Cessna G-ABCD What are your intentions? "_  
 _Cessna: "To get my Commercial Pilots License and Instrument Rating._  
 _ATC: "I meant in the next five minutes not years."_

 _(Heard on the radio - Really)_  
 _Cessna: "Jones tower, Cessna 12345, student pilot, I am out of fuel."_  
 _Tower: "Roger Cessna 12345, reduce airspeed to best glide! Do you have the airfield in sight?!"_  
 _Cessna: "Uh...tower, I am on the south ramp; I just want to know where the fuel truck is."_

 _Tower: "Mission 123, do you have problems?"_  
 _Pilot: "I think, I have lost my compass."_  
 _Tower: "Judging the way you are flying, you lost the whole instrument panel!"_

 _Unknown Aircraft: "I'm f...ing bored!"._  
 _Air Traffic Control: "Last aircraft transmitting, identify yourself immediately!"_  
 _Unknown Aircraft: "I said I was bored, not stupid!"_

 _/Enough of that I guess/_

Harry (pilot) turned to Hermione (co-pilot) and said, "Have you confirmed our flight plan was approved?"

"Yup, we're all set." she answered.

"Good. I'm so glad we have our own private runway and don't come near any FAA towers on our flight." Harry added.

"Me too." she agreed.

"What did you file this time?" Harry asked with a laugh.

"Both VFR and IFR, Transponder /I, Departure: Potter Ranch, UTC-0800, Cruising Altitude 160,000, ROF: HEO, Destination: Potter Ranch, ETE: 120 hours, No DP, Fuel Onboard: 300 hours." Hermione replied.

"And they approved that?" he asked.

"I don't think they ever actually read these things." she laughed.

"Well, not that it really matters, but we're covered anyway. All departures to and from space will be over international waters. That along with our route in space has us under maritime rules the entire part that matters-even if I actually cared." Harry replied.

"Alright, let's go over pre-flight." said Harry.

"Roger, captain" Hermione answered with a mock-salute.

"Airframe is extended and Green, Everything is still Green for takeoff and launch." she answered.

"Confirmed." Harry replied. ...Beginning Taxi to the runway,... and we're off..." announced Harry.

"Start up the black-box recorder." Hermione reminded him.

"Done." replied Harry.

The Phoenix took flight like any fat cigar shaped plane would, with a lot of drag. But it's double the horsepower 747 engines had no problem lifting the pig into the air and they headed out on a vector toward the Gulf of Mexico, once they cleared that into the Atlantic and over international waters, as they climbed toward the inner edge of the stratosphere, Harry said "Hermione, extend the RS-25 launchers."

"Roger, RS-25's initiating opening procedure. she replied. A few minutes and some shaking from the additional drag later, as the Phoenix continued it's climb, Hermione reported: RS-25 locked in position, ready for go-sequence initiation."

"Roger, increasing pitch to launch angle and thrust to maximum." Harry replied.

The Phoenix began climbing more rapidly at the appropriate up angle for escape velocity. At the appropriate marker, Hermione announced: "We're passing pre-launch sequence altitude at 50,000 feet."

"Roger, initiate pre-burn countdown and ignite the RS-25 warm-up." said Harry.

"Roger, RS-25 warming up and pre-burn countdown starts in 3-2-1, mark for main burn in six zero seconds." answered Hermione.

"Roger mark, I am activating launch auto-pilot to meet the mark...and activated." said Harry.

The atmospheric airframe for the wings and tail stabilizers gradually retracted and finally the GE90's spun down and retracted, all under computer control in concert with the RS-25 main burn countdown such that the Phoenix airframe re-shaped itself from an airplane into a rocket prior to main burn. The computer controlled it for precision safety, preventing any loss of pitch and minimal roll and no yaw just prior to ignition. Smaller reaction control system (RCS) stabilizer rockets maintained primary roll and yaw after the ship breaks into space and the computer automatically steers them into a safe orbit running a standard tilt and roll program. These maneuvers were not well suited for human piloting.

At T-10 seconds to burn, Hermione reported: "We are passing the abort window. Auto-pilot and Sensors still show green."

"Roger, let 'er burn." said Harry. Which was kind of unnecessary because at that stage, unless they manually started the abort maneuver, the RS-25's would launch in, 4-3-2-1.

"Houston, we have ignition." announced Harry, as the Phoenix lurched forward rapidly accelerating to escape velocity.

"Don't you mean, Pine Springs, we have ignition?" asked Hermione a bit cheekily, trying not to sound as scared as she actually felt at that moment.

"Yeah, you know, just a little joke. Plus, remember we decided not to have Aunty Agatha and Uncle Sirius play mission control on us. This is stressful enough."

"I know, but they are still watching and listening... she replied. Oh, and by the way, that was the first thing we had not tested yet so far and we're still alive." she added, while the Phoenix shook and screamed past the Mesosphere barrier, heading for the outer edge of the Thermosphere.

Harry just turned and looked over at her, giving her a grin and thumbs up through his bulky space suit. "Never had any doubt my dear."

"I'm glad you didn't, because the only thing keeping me going is that I have no doubt in you." she answered truthfully.

Meanwhile, back on Earth at NASA's Mission Control Center in Houston, who at the moment had no flights going on so it was just a skeleton crew on monitoring shifts-were woke from their daydreaming by alarms going off about an unscheduled and presumably unauthorized space launch of some kind. Big shots were being called in and protocols were being looked over to see what they were supposed to do when this happened. They discovered they didn't actually have a plan for something like that. Well, chaos began to ensue as Mission Control started getting calls from the Joint Chiefs of Staff and other NASA facilities wondering what in the hell was going on.

"We don't have any answers sir. All we've been able to do so far is confirm via satellite that it was an actual launch from over the middle of the South Atlantic ocean at the equator and the object or craft has just entered the Exosphere and is performing a standard tilt and roll maneuver for Earth orbit."

"Well, try to get them on comms. whoever they are." said the Director.

"We've tried sir, no response. Whoever they are they might not even be listening on any of our standard frequencies."

"Okay, keep trying and keep track of that thing. Alert me if anything else happens. I need to make a phone call."

A few minutes later in a secret underground bunker underneath NORAD in Colorado Springs, Colorado, Lt. General George Hammond received a phone call from the Director of NASA's Mission Control Center. After quickly briefing him on what they've seen so far the Director asked "General, is this one of yours? Do you know what's going on?"

"I have no idea Director, it's definitely not one of ours. We haven't even got our first designs onto approved blueprints yet."

"I know, I was just hoping it was one of your friends. Any chance it's one of your enemies?"

"It's not one of our friends, nothing that I've heard anyway. I will go to General Alert and begin looking into this from our end, and will try to find out if it is an enemy of some kind." offered Hammond.

"Thank you George. I appreciate it."

"Of course. Do you need me to alert the President?"

"No, my people are already doing that. Let me know as soon as you learn anything please."

"Will do, you do the same."

"Wilco. Thanks, Bye." Click. Hammond stood there for a second in his office pondering what could be going on, then he went into action.

"Sgt. initiate General Alert, call in SG-1 for an emergency briefing...we have some work to do." Hammond ordered.

"Yes, sir. I'm on it." ...

Back in space, Harry and Hermione were aware of none of the excitement on the ground. They always anticipated some excitement from NASA, but knowing nothing of the existence of the Stargate Program, or any alien threats to Earth, they could not have anticipated their actions being taken as a possible imminent threat. Beside they reasoned that if they succeeded, their accomplishment would outweigh any heartache.

"Passing orbital perigee now at six three kilometers." said Hermione.

"Space ahead is still showing clear and Green." answered Harry. They only intended to perform the orbital maneuver to keep within the standards that NASA's program used, to go with what they knew was considered standard and safe, clear altitudes for maneuvering and so on. But they wouldn't be staying there long. Anything Houston would see next would boggle their minds.

"Extend the Ion Impulse engines." said Harry.

"Roger, ready." answered Hermione. ...Ion Impulse engines extended ... Impulse drives report Green and ready." she finished.

"Excellent," said Harry. I am disabling launch and orbital autopilot and switching back to manual control. ...Manual control. Firing the Impulse engines in 5-4-3-2-1, mark. And burn. Impulse engines fired, 10% thrust. Slow and steady startup. Initiating all stop on the RS-25 launchers...and stopped. ... Orbit is stable under Impulse drive, reporting twenty eight thousand kph and holding." reported Harry. ...Nice, very nice, he added. Activating orbital auto-pilot. With a happy smile on his face he turned to Hermione, "Mione, please run the full test and diagnostics routine. Let's make sure everything up until now has performed flawlessly and make sure all systems are go for a re-entry."

"Already on it Har. ...Diagnostics running."

"That was very cool. I don't now about you Mione, but getting just this far is pretty amazing. Can't wait to try out the warp-drive." Harry said, as he removed his space-helmet. Ah, this is nice, breathing fresh bottled air in space without a helmet on.

"Funny Harry." she remarked as she joined him in removing her helmet, and they shared their first kiss in space.

"So, fancy a quick snack and a loo break while diagnostics is running and we get up our nerve for the next part, the part that could see us lost in space for all eternity or die trying?" Harry suggested.

"Since you put it that way I've lost my appetite, but I could use the loo." Then they went off and removed the bulkier parts of their suits and just basked in the glow of being in space, floating around as opposed to walking, and so on. That went on for an hour, while back on Earth SG-1 was trying to contact some of their off-world space-faring friends (which weren't too many at that point) to see if they knew anything. There had been no early luck. They had only just made first contact with the Tok'ra and Captain Carter's father, retired General Jacob Carter only just left as host to a symbiote. And Teal'c was trying to contact Bratac.

Sitting around the conference room table, SG-1 and a few other consultants and airmen were going in and out with status and so forth, Daniel offered: "You know, why does this have to be some off-world enemy?"

They all looked at Daniel to see what off the wall idea he might have this time. "I'm just saying. The Stargate program is an American secret. What is to say another country on Earth isn't doing their own secret program, and they are just testing something of there's?" he asked.

Capt. Carter shrugged and said, "Good point, could be."

Teal'c was absent at the moment, so the only person to play devil's advocate to Daniel's angel's advocate was Colonel O'Neill, who generally loved that role to begin with. "Yeah, maybe Daniel, but you'd think if any of our competitors on Earth was doing something at that level, the CIA or someone would know about it." he countered.

"What makes you think the CIA would tell us, if they did know?" Daniel countered back.

Colonel O'Neill just threw his hands up and said, "I don't know. We don't know what we don't know."

"Thanks Jack, that helped a lot." quipped Daniel.

Trying to prevent another verbal row between the two, Captain Carter simply said, "All we can do is chase down our own leads and report up the chain of command. We'll figure something out, we always do." she suggested.


	3. Chapter 3 (1998-1999)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate: SG-1, Star Trek, or any of the real quantum physics and science in this story, the characters, plots, or stories from those series, but I do own my own characters, plot, and story. However, if in my zeal to squish real science together with sci-fi, if I accidentally stumbled upon something that works, I do want my Nobel prize (there is a cash reward that comes along with the trophy right?) Oh, and if you build one of these things and it works, you damned well owe me a ride.

 **Harry Potter and the Cochran Effect - Chapter 3**

Meanwhile, over at NASA's Mission Control Center there was a teleconference hosted with the Director, certain experts there, remotely the JCS was online, the SecDef, and Lt. General Hammond from the SGC. They were trying to determine if they should try prepping a shuttle for launch. That wasn't something that was a quick or cheap thing to do, nor did they know what exactly their mission would be if they launched. In the meantime until the decision was actually made, they began calling in a viable crew to prep. just in case. Wheels were turning, whether or not they'd be left spinning in the mud, was anyone's guess. This was new territory for everyone. And at that point hundreds of mostly important people were interrupting their normal routine to deal with this, whatever it was, and that was just in the U.S. Other countries with space programs and programs that monitored space launches were also looking things over and checking their intel. Normally if one country's program is doing something at least on the overt side, they'd have a schedule just for safety purposes. But then again, sometimes those things happened, and no one was the wiser. So, they were just monitoring and tracking too, and trying to see what else if anything they could learn.

Back in space, Harry and Hermione were all fed and watered, refreshed and relaxed and ready for the next segment. "All diagnostics came back Green. We're go for Impulse burn to Delta-1." said Hermione. "Good. Calibrating HEO Stellar Navigation sensor lock... Earth, Moon, Sun vectors confirmed. We should begin developing a much better Stellar Cartography now as we begin traversing deeper space." Harry explained.

"And not lose sight of home to within a nanometer even as she moves through space." added Hermione. "Exactly." said Harry. "Extend the EM deflector array and activate." he said. "Roger, EM deflector activated." Hermione replied.

"Good. Confirmed Auto-Pilot for Delta-1, engaging in T-10 seconds, mark." said Harry. The Phoenix began a pitch and roll maneuver to orient the ship toward it's destination, and in 3-2-1, the Impulse engines fired at 50% thrust, increasing to 80% thrust incrementally. In thirty minutes the ship would reach a sub-light speed of 200,000 kilometers per hour and 15 minutes later arrive at its destination. _Ion Impulse engines require a slow and steady build up of thrust before reaching optimal acceleration, then the Impulse engines can reduce burn to a fraction of output just to maintain a small forward acceleration for their mass against the minor drag that still exists in the vacuum of space. Thus conserving fuel as well. No need to go as fast as humanly possible when you are traveling to a point only 200,000 kilometers away ;-}_

"Sir's, NASA reports that the Target has just maneuvered and is now accelerating away from standard orbit, now passing 100,000 kph and still accelerating." announced Sgt. Siler.

"What?" exclaimed Lt. General Hammond. "Captain Carter, we don't have anything that can go that fast do we?"

"No, sir... all except the Ion thrusters used on small deep space probes like the Deep Space 1, but the Target is about the size of a 747 and has even more mass. That shouldn't be possible, at least with that rate of acceleration." she continued.

"Do we know where it's going?" asked the General.

"No sir, just the current vector. It's already past our highest Earth orbit and heading into deep space."

"Hmm, that tells us something at least." he replied.

"Sir?" she asked.

"What the General is getting at Captain, is that this apparently isn't an imminent threat if it launched simply to head deeper into space. Whoever, whatever it is, they aren't shooting at us or anything." said Colonel O'Neill.

"Thank You Colonel, my throat was getting a little sore from talking anyway." observed Lt. Gen. Hammond.

O'Neill just rubbed his forehead and his eyes and said, "Sorry, sir."

"Alright people, stand down from General Alert, keep an active track on it and notify me of any changes. I'm going to make some calls."

"Yes, sir." they all echoed. And Hammond went off to confer with NASA and the JCS.

Aboard Phoenix they approached their Delta-1 test location and initiated reverse Impulse to slow them to a near stop. "Mione, let's run diagnostics again and re-measure everything to ensure the Impulse drives worked and can take us home." "Roger, running them now." she replied. They didn't get up for another break this time. This coming part was the part that really made them nervous. All of the other technology were things NASA and others had used in one fashion or another for a while now, even if Harry did tweak some of it and integrate it differently. But, this was a whole new ball-game. So, they sat their watching their Impulse diagnostics coming up Green, while they went over and over and over again all the factors in the warp-drive tests.

When they were finally sure they could check over nothing any more than they had already triple-checked, Harry locked the sequence into the Auto-Pilot. "Condition check." said Harry. "The Shield is at full power and holding steady, Warp-Coils report full quantum lock holding steady. All systems Green for Warp-drive." answered Hermione.

"Okay, here goes. Activating Auto-Pilot Warp-Test Sequence 1 for .01 power, SSFIRE crystals are live..." began Harry. Warp-Reactor reports steady negative energy current build-up just like the tests back home. Good so far..., 2%...,5%...okay, we're past the failsafe on the Warp-Coils...the reactor is auto-engaging to optimum output...SSFIRE crystals are at 49% and holding, the Warp Field will fire in T-5 seconds, mark... 5-4-3-2-1, the Phoenix shook with the feeling of an explosion, but nothing actually exploded. It was just how it was perceived by the human nervous system.

"God, that was intense. Who knew?!" exclaimed Harry. "I assume you felt that too?" he asked.

"Yeah, like a major pressure from inside some kind of imaginary core that suddenly got released." she offered.

"Something like that. I thought we were blowing up for a second there." Harry observed.

"Well, we are in one piece, all systems still look Green." Hermione replied.

"Yes, the SSFIRE matrix output burst through the 50% barrier and surged right to the optimum planned 51% initiating the warp-bubble and is holding steady like the equations predicted. According to these readings, we are encapsulated in a static warp bubble, negative energy is pouring off the Phoenix and sensors are dead. Unfortunately, also as predicted. I was hoping we'd get lucky somehow, but it's like I first said, we won't be able to navigate while we're inside the warp-bubble. Not that we could initiate a turn anyway, but once we start folding space in front of us we're blind until we drop out of warp."

"We will need to plot our Delta-2 jump point and calibrate the warp-fold amplitude and wavelength relative to the SSFIRE matrix power output equation prior to engaging the drive and navigate to our destination in discrete waypoints. We will need to drop out of warp at each waypoint, calculate new warp-jump parameters, repeat, and so forth."

"That is what we've been planning for all along isn't it?" she observed, helpfully.

"Yeah," Harry sighed, "but I was hoping we'd experience something better than what the theory predicted during this test. This is going to make navigation a bitch."

"Oh, well. First version and all that. We've prepared for this like you said. Let's wrap up this first test and measure and run diagnostics." Hermione suggested.

"I agree." said Harry.

"Disengaging warp-power in 3-2-1, mark." As Harry said it, so he did and the Phoenix popped back into normal space with a flash of light.

"Uh, Harry?"

"What dear?"

"Take a look at the navigation update." she suggested.

"Oh boy. That really did it. Where exactly are we?"

"Navigation sensors are coming back online and re-calibrating... the good news is we're still in the Solar system, so we have a sweet lock on a sub-light home trajectory still. That's good. But I still need to figure out why we moved at all. I have a feeling I know but I need to see what the figures are." answered Harry.

"Okay, the external view-cam's are coming online now, take a look." Hermione replied.

"Ah ha, is that Mars out there in front of us?" Harry asked.

"Yup, one point two million kilometers away, sending the transactional figures to the navcomp now." she answered.

Back at NASA all hell broke loose and the SGC was informed as well, when they detected that the Target they were tracking which was slowly drifting at 200,000 kilometers distance from Earth, disappeared in a flash of light. "Director, can you figure out where it went?" asked Lt. Gen. Hammond.

"I don't see how. We'd need at least some clue what direction it went, if it didn't just explode or something in the first place."

"Okay, transmit your satcam footage over to us, and I'll get my team to look at it and see if they can make anything more of it."

"Wilco." the Director answered.

Ten minutes later back at the SGC with a crowd centered around a large display in the briefing room. "Captain, do you make anything of that?" asked the General.

"Well sir, I don't think it's an explosion. When we slow it down to look at it frame by frame, we can first see a small flash that precedes a second larger flash just before it disappeared, and there is no residual mass echo." she answered.

"What does that mean?" asked the General.

"It doesn't look like a hyper-drive engaging sir, but my best guess is some other kind of faster than light travel technology."

"Shit!" exclaimed the General.

"Very well, come with me Captain, and you Colonel, we'll explain your findings to NASA and see what they can do with it."

"General, I'm glad you called, we were just about to call you. We think we picked up something by Mars. We don't have much data but the Mars Surveyor probe which is still enroute to Mars detected an anomaly in its sensors. We can't deploy the camera until the probe reaches orbit which isn't planned until next year. But, with the data we have, we want to reposition the Hubble to see if we can get a closer look at what is going on. Maybe it's our target?" said the Director with some excitement in his voice.

Carter was just shaking her head, and the General said, "What is it Captain?"

"Sir, the Hubble can't see objects that close with any clarity."

The Director, overhearing that said, "Yes, that's true. But, if it is a moving object with mass and it crosses our line of sight to Mars, we should be able to detect it as a small reflection and if it's moving, track it to some degree."

Carter just shrugged and said, "Yes sir, it's worth a try."

"Okay then Director," said the General.

"Let's get to it then."

"Yes, sir." replied the Director.

Back on Phoenix, Harry told Hermione. "I know why we moved to this position. I forgot to account for the minor drift as we sat there at Delta-1. We weren't actually motionless. The existing momentum carried with us into the warp-field and caused us to move a small distance while we sat there because the distortions from the momentum caused small amounts of space-time distortion in front of the ship, producing small folds inside the warp-field. Nothing like what we would generate when we amp up the SSFIRE power on purpose, but enough as we sat there contemplating our navels to move us." He paused for a moment and added.

"Our fail-safe protocols might well have saved us, because even though we weren't firing up the warp-fold reaction, the navcomp still required a pro forma Delta-2 target, minimum of two hundred kilometers from any known celestial object." Harry said.

"So in other words, because we were pointed at high Mars orbit as if we were going to try to go there, that's where we ended up with the small push the distortion gave us?" observed and asked Hermione.

"Yes, sort of. This is still a weakness in the navcomp protocols overall. It isn't designed to take us out of warp automatically unless we are in fact initiating a programmed jump, under which conditions it is just a power and elapsed time equation. We were lucky we shut down warp when we did."

"Won't any similar motion need to be taken into account in future warp-jump calculations then?" she asked

"Exactly. So, another lesson learned. That's why the small test first." Harry concluded.

They paused to reflect on all that for a bit. The Phoenix was currently still drifting, near Mars but safely well out of the planet's centripetal pull.

"Hmm. So, do you want to risk the warp-drive to get back? From here back to Earth is just under twenty-one days at Optimum Impulse." asked Hermione.

"I don't know, let me think about it for a minute." Harry said, sounding a little frustrated; as all wonky scientists are wont to do when they realized that they forgot something important. What else might he have forgotten? He was too emotionally charged at the moment to make any risky decisions, so he said.

"Nah, let's head back at Impulse. We have provisions for two years for just the two of us. It'll be okay. Better safe than sorry. We can work on this when we get home." said Harry with a bitter sound of defeat in his voice.

"I'm sorry Harry, like you said that's why we have these tests. Look at the bright side hon, what you have accomplished here today, no human has ever done before. Regardless of what other bugs still need to be worked out or tweaks, you've made history!" Hermione offered, trying to sound enthusiastic and positive for him.

"Thanks, hon." Harry said with a hug, feeling a little bit better. "Let's go home."

Later back on Earth, NASA reported the new Target detected drifting near Mars, then reported it moving on a vector that would take it close to Earth in approximately twenty-one days, traveling at 200,000 kph. "That's must be our guy then." said Colonel O'Neill. "Yes, sir. I'm thinking someone was testing an experimental FTL propulsion. Had some measure of success and either it was a one time use, or there was some problem and they can't use it for their return trip."

Lt. Gen. Hammond who walked up behind them and overheard the last bit said, "And NASA and the JCS agrees with you, that's why the President has ordered a little welcoming committee to meet them on the way home when they return to Earth orbit. The Endeavor wasn't due for another mission until December, so she's being sent up ahead of their arrival to say hello, or something potentially more harsh, depending on what is going on."

"Being diplomatic sir?" asked Colonel O'Neill.

"Something like that." the General replied.

"General," began Daniel, being his normal self. "Why would we presume any kind of hostility toward who might be behind that ship? Surely any other country on Earth is free to perform their own experiments?"

"It might've seemed possible at one point. But, the JCS took a stronger interest in it than they already had when with the FAA collaborated with NASA, and they patched together what they believe was a flight origin from somewhere in Texas." the General answered.

"Oh...wow." replied Daniel.

"Yeah...holy smokes." added Colonel O'Neill.

"Well, you three are going to see it first hand. Because when Teal'c gets back tomorrow the four of you are headed to Florida, to the Kennedy Space Center to take the ride up with the Endeavor... Just in case this does turn out to be one of ours."

"Your orders, straight from the President via the JCS are to take possession of that ship and bring it to Area 51 at any cost." the General concluded.

Daniel gulped and said, "General, I'm not an astronaut, or any other kind of 'naut."

Before Hammond could reply, O'Neill just slapped Daniel on the back and with a devious grin on his face said, "Oh, you'll be fine Space Monkey...'naut."

The General just shook his head over the antics of his crack team and stood there a moment reconsidering his words. "Dr. Jackson, you're right. This is purely a military op now, you can sit this one out. Colonel, you have your pick of anyone from one of the other teams to be your fourth. Get it done."

"Yes, sir." As the meeting was dismissed Daniel left with a bad feeling about the whole thing.

Twenty days later, when the Phoenix began approaching their original Delta-1 departure point, Hermione announced "Harry, sensors have picked up a welcoming party directly in the path of our approach, cameras indicate it is the USS Endeavor, on a maneuver to make a port to port passage with us."

"Well, isn't that friendly of them. Nice to see they are adhering to maritime customs. You know if we don't slow down, they won't even see us go by." he offered.

"Yes, but if we don't slow down, we're going to get a face full of Earth, if anything is left after we burn up in the atmosphere." she wittingly replied.

"Oh, well, alright then. Preparing to disengage Impulse and fire braking RCS for standard orbit." he replied.

"Why don't you try to hail them on their standard frequencies and see if they want to talk or something." Harry suggested.

"Will do chief." answered Hermione.

After exchanging tense greetings where SG-1 played it somewhat cool in order to gain easy entry to the ship during which, SG-1 called down to Houston to verify the new order came directly from the President via the Joint Chiefs. It was agreed that the Endeavor and the Phoenix would dock together and an armed delegation, namely SG-1 would board Phoenix to arrest Doctor Potter and Miss Granger and take their ship to Area 51. Fortunately, since Harry had borrowed much of the software and techniques from NASA's space shuttle program for their orbital maneuvering programs and docking protocols, they were rather quickly able to put together something that actually worked between them to do that. The ease of which raised some eyebrows aboard the Endeavor and back at Houston.

"Howdy there Colonel O'Neill, Captain Carter, and friends." Harry greeted the four. "I am Harry Potter and this is my fiancé Hermione Granger. Welcome aboard the PH1 Phoenix, my personal property by the way. What can we do for the United States Air Force this fine afternoon?" he concluded maintaining a straight face. Hermione just stood there and tried to keep her grin from showing, while handshakes were exchanged all around. Harry could be such a character sometimes.

Teal'c and Major Harrison came up from behind Colonel O'Neill and Captain Carter each with a Zat in their hand firing. When Harry detected the threat he simultaneously wordlessly shielded himself and Hermione and immobilized the four of them. They just floated around the docking bay bumping into each other, while Harry and Hermione's feet were firmly planted on the floor thanks to the special simulated gravity boots and deck tiles Harry invented for the weightlessness of space, looking at them he pondered what to do next with them.

"What do you think Hermione? Not a friendly meet and greet after all?" Harry said.

"Apparently." she sighed. "I guess we should've figured on it. Being the U.S. military and all." Hermione said.

"Well, I know we'll get home safely now with our handy hostages there. But, I think we have to change plans and direction. Damn, I really wasn't counting on this. Why don't you secure them in the dining hall, turning it into a makeshift brig while I make some calls." said Harry.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I don't want to say here in front of them." he replied.

"Aren't we just going to Obliviate them after?" she countered.

"Good point." Harry agreed. "I'm going to call down and put things into motion to move our home and our company. I'll have them contact your family too so they can be brought to safety and not used as leverage against us." he continued.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I don't know yet. When you get them secured, just come back up to the cockpit and we'll get people on the radio and talk it through." Harry concluded.

Ten minutes later up in the cockpit. "I have them all incarcerated and unconscious for now and I have all their weapons stowed and locked. Uhm, one of them is some kind of alien. It has a snake of some kind living in a pouch in its belly? I gave me a hell of a time keeping him under, but I resorted to some stronger measures." Hermione reported.

"Whoa, really. Okay, something else to check into while we're at it. Are you sure they can't get out, or at least that one?" Harry asked.

"I'm sure. It or he is really strong but, when you replace incarcerous ropes with titanium alloy, he's not moving." she answered.

"Cool." he said.

"Hey, I have Aunty Agatha and Uncle Sirius on the radio and we're discussing options. We also realized that we'll need to do something quick because the crew of the Endeavor will get suspicious when they don't hear back and who knows what else will happen next." he said.

"Why don't we go ahead and undock from Endeavor and break orbit or go into another orbit for a while, while we're sorting all this out." Hermione suggested.

"Okay, let's do that." They disconnected the docking ring and used maneuvering thrusters to distance themselves from Endeavor while planning a new orbit.

Sirius, on the overhead loudspeakers with Agatha, asked "Harry, don't you think we should move immediately on the financial stuff before the government makes that hard to do?"

"Yeah, go ahead and get that started will you?" Harry answered.

"Will do. Also, Hermione's parents are on their way here as well."

"Thanks Sirius." Hermione interjected.

Unknown to them but, predictably, once SG-1 reported back to Houston and the SGC that the people aboard the ship were Potter and Granger, wheels were already getting into motion to confront and secure the Potter Holdings facility and Granger's home and parents. They intended to search and sequester all of their things in the interest of national security. Harry and co. were only mere steps ahead of them on the ground. Fortunately, Potter Ranch was under Fidelius and would not be found in any case and that was where all their good non-public stuff was anyway.

"What's Sirius doing?" Hermione asked.

"He's going to work through our financial department and my personal investment managers to move all of my money from U.S. banks back to the UK as a first step. Our dual citizenship should give us some measure of protection at least for a while. We are also distributing some of it in various overseas accounts in other currencies, places where the US doesn't have as much easy access. I already have accounts like that, so it won't take long, it's just a matter of some very large wire transfers getting done ASAP." Harry answered.

"Then we still need to plan our personal move. We don't know how serious this is yet, except they just tried to shoot us. Will they act openly in the public against us? If this is a secret military operation maybe not? Then again even so, there are many ways the government can hurt us, starting with our company, our families. So, that's why we're securing that immediately." he finished.

"Okay, makes sense." she replied.

"Do you want to go back to the UK then?"

"Eh? I don't think so. I'm not sure. If this will go as deep as it looks with the military coming right up here to attack us, I think we ultimately need to get away from the US sphere of influence altogether. Perhaps cozy up somewhere in secret with one of the other major powers that might be open to us if only to stick it to the US, like say Russia or China. But, my bet is on Russia right now." he replied.

"Hmm. Could be a good idea. What's next right now?" Hermione asked.

"Right now I want to buy some time to let things on the ground get done before the confrontation up here gets out of control and they start doing worse things faster. So, I thought we should raise Endeavor on comms. ask to be patched through to whoever is in charge on the ground and have a real conversation. Keep them talking while our folks on the ground get our major assets moved and secured." Harry answered.

"Okay, that sounds good too. I'll go ahead and get those comms. set up." said Hermione.

"Sirius, Agatha, we're going to leave you guys on listen-only so they get no wind of your activities on our behalf down there and you can overhear if things get more squirrelly for us up here."

"Sounds good kids, we're going to be busy with our own calls anyway."

Later... "Doctor Potter, this is Lt. General George Hammond, United States Air Force. I understand you have some of my people captive aboard your ship. I order you on behalf of the United States of America, to release them, turn yourselves over to their custody, and pilot your ship to coordinates they will give you. You and your girlfriend are now under arrest." the General boastfully announced, as ordered by the President.

"Well, General. I do have four of your people. They boarded my ship under false pretense to have a civil conversation and straight away tried to shoot us. Naturally, we defended ourselves and took the hostile action for what it was. We have no intention to simply turn ourselves over to a hostile and illegal act such as this." Harry replied.

"Doctor Potter we can and will make things very difficult for you if you do not come in easily. The more difficult you make this for us, the harder it will be on you. I strongly suggest you do as ordered and come in peacefully." replied Hammond.

"Well, we have some major problems then. Because this ship is my personal property. Its experimental technology is proprietary and confidential research and development. I will... [...] and the conversation went on like that back and forth for a couple hours, as Hermione maneuvered the Phoenix into a new one-hundred fifty kilometer high-earth orbit and kept the Endeavor a safe distance from them.

While Sirius and others on the ground were making good progress on their end. For the governments part they hadn't gotten as far as interfering with Harry's business and financial life behind the scenes, but Agatha reported the perimeter wards at the Grangers house were breached and when she went to check it out, the house was surrounded by unmarked black SUVs. The Grangers were quite put out as you might expect, but they had arrived at Potter Ranch safely an hour before. Following that Sirius reported that Potter Holdings main facility in Odessa, Texas had been likewise surrounded and military police of some kind were inside the premises harassing and sequestering the employees and confiscating materials left and right.

Things were escalating, but the bulk of Harry's fortune had been successfully moved. With Harry's consent they even began a second step of moving bulk amounts from their UK banks into Gringotts, converted into Galleons, in an effort to secure even more of it. In the meantime, Sirius had prepared his old abandoned family estate at Grimmauld Place, with a Fidelius that Agatha helped put into place and they would be moving the bulk of their household there to get off U.S. soil as a starter.

"Whadya think Hermione? We disappear into the magical world for a while, as we figure out our next steps and next moves?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, sounds okay. But what about the ship and everything in the secret hanger in Pine Springs?" asked Hermione.

"I had an idea about that too. I think we could cast a Fidelius on the Phoenix and then they wouldn't be able to see to track us at all. They could still detect our motion and wake through the atmosphere, but that would be it. As for where to land and hide it, I am not sure yet. Once we get back and into jet mode, we could land just about anywhere. We would just need a private landing strip somewhere, one where no one is looking and so on." Harry replied.

"So, an old abandoned airstrip somewhere?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, that would be good." replied Harry.

"Okay, I will begin looking through the Internet for that, while you take care of the other stuff." she replied.

Harry broke off comms. with the SGC and the Endeavor once he got word that the most important things were secured for the moment, effectively telling them they would have to agree to disagree and that they should not expect to see or hear from him and Hermione any time soon. That they were aware of their actions at the Granger residence and Potter Holdings and that he considered the actions of the U.S. Government an unprovoked act of war against the Potter and Granger families, and that they would take appropriate countermeasures. On the ground, things were safe for them in the UK because naturally the UK didn't know what was going on. All they were told is that the US was conducting new space shuttle experiments in space. That got all the world powers to climb down off their high alerts, but of course their chief competitors in geo-politics only focused their eyes even more acutely on them after hearing that. If the UK Prime Minister had known anything was going on with Harry Potter, he would've made the connection to the magical worlds Harry Potter very quickly. But even the American magical world didn't know that Harry was involved in anything and the U.S. President never knew of Doctor Potter's dual identity as a wizard or his fame there either. So, certain dots had not yet been connected, which played further into Harry's favor. At some point, he figured people would put things together and start leaning on each other more. So, they wouldn't waste any time being sedentary in the UK. They would need to figure out a new long-term plan and get going on it. At the end of the day the UK on the whole was too close to the US to ever consider it safe for them there either.

"I think I found us a good place to land." said Hermione. The best of the abandoned airfields is RAF Wroughton in Wiltshire. It's just a museum now. So there might be some people there. But, the runways are still in good condition after all these years." she explained.

"That sounds like the ticket then." said Harry.

"Also, it has a lot of hangars. I bet we could commandeer one of them, put it under a Fidelius and keep the Phoenix safe at least for a short while." she continued.

"Excellent Mione. Great job. Let's get Sirius on the horn and ask him while he's in the midst of moving things to Grimmauld Place, if he could go check out that airfield and see if he can spot us a good hangar as well."

After a couple more hours of the Endeavor still trying to shadow them and threatening them on the radio, the Phoenix just disappeared altogether from their sight and their Radar. There was great confusion and concern on the ground but they were more non-plussed than ever. Harry's ground team as it were had prepared a dusty old hangar suitable for them to hide in. They would not Fidelius anything until after they got back for simplicity sake. But they should be okay since the Phoenix itself was coming in invisible as it was.

The Phoenix began re-entry at the same speed as the shuttle would do, starting from an orbital velocity of 28,000 kph; the Phoenix extended only it's stage one of three stages for it's wings, creating the same short, blunt wing configuration that the shuttle has, ideal for generating the right kind of drag during re-entry. The Phoenix, due to its fatter shape had a lot of advantages over the shuttle during re-entry as it produced far more drag while the Auto-Pilot executed hypersonic S-turn maneuvers to kill off speed, even more efficiently than the shuttle was capable of thus not requiring the same kind of heat shield tiling they did. This re-entry did burn off the outer layer of the reproducible zirconium dioxide ceramic, as it deflected the first wave of heat produced on re-entry. But, the ship's internal magnetic shield kept all the heat from reaching the interior spaces and the modified tungsten plates of the outer hull were designed to handle the shorter duration heat stress. Harry and Hermione remained in a perfectly normal environment for the entire trip, that is to say except for the same bumpy ride and stresses on the body of the G-forces. They could have used magic to reduce a lot of that, but they decided while still on the ground not to, to train themselves to handle the stresses and see how the ship held up, because eventually Harry's invention would need to be operated by muggles. So, they treated themselves as muggles when operating the Phoenix. If they actually hurt themselves, they would of course rely upon magical healing to recover.

When the Phoenix leveled off over the other side of the planet in the Pacific, in international waters, they were down to a simple Mach 3 and decelerating. By the time they got over land, they would be sub-sonic and cruising as any other jetliner would be, but instead of heading home to Pine Springs, they were on their way to Wiltshire, England.

Finally back on Terra Firma, they Obliviated the three Air Force officers and Teal'c the Jaffa, after interrogating them for a day under Veritaserum. They learned many, many interesting things which would again change their direction and plans for the future. They kept all of their weapons of course, including the interesting Zat'Nik'Tels. Then about twenty-four hours or so after the Endeavor observed the Phoenix disappear from sight, SG-1 woke up, stunned to be completely unaware of how they arrived, sitting around the statue in the Jefferson memorial, with over a days' gap in their memories.

Back at their new home at Grimmauld Place, which was now a bit cozier than they were used to, sharing it also with Hermione's parents. They were in the process of building a new database of all the information they learned, cross-referencing things with public information. Made for themselves maps of important locations on Earth, records of information about Stargate travel, including a number of important addresses that Captain Carter fortunately had a great mind to remember, and so on. The location of the SGC, their secret Area 51 projects, the X-301 project, their hidden cache of alien artifacts, etc. As they chewed that down to manageable bites of information and began accepting the new reality their imaginations swayed from one end of the spectrum to another and back, over what they should do with their newfound information.

As for their remaining assets in the U.S., Harry had Potter Holding's lawyers take care of starting a process to gracefully shutdown what remained of their U.S. operations. That included helping the Granger's move what was left of their home after it was ransacked and selling it for them. They were actually settling in rather comfortably back in the magical world. It made a good safe respite for them, although the Grangers were a bit out of their element. The U.S. knew that Potter and Granger must be back on Earth because of the activity surrounding their lawyers shutting down their U.S. operations. The U.S. realized they let them slip through their grasp with their ham-handed approach, and even their attempts to freeze their financial assets came far too late they realized. Wherever they had gone, they were doing a good job of hiding. And they had no idea that Potter had any of their secrets. Their attempt to have the Tok'ra use their technology to recover what were obviously lost memories from their team was unsuccessful. Whatever had erased their memories was very thorough, there was nothing of them detected to even try to recover. That situation also made them realize that whoever Potter really was, it likely wasn't as simple as they once believed. That was an interesting capability and they began wondering if his genius proclivity was ever simply one of human prodigy or were there other aliens already living among them? The Tok'ra had no idea either. But they were equally puzzled over it.

For whatever reason, the President didn't consider the wizarding world as a place to look. Everyone was talking about aliens and no one beside him in his administration even knew the wizarding world existed. And for him, knowing it was just about all that he knew. He wasn't a technical guy or a scientist and had no idea what magic was really capable of either. They didn't cause trouble, that was all he needed to know and never paid them much mind. However, what he did instruct a commission to look into was if this could be another one of those mutant problems? Supposedly they all were neutralized years ago by a problem with one of their own people. Could they be coming back or something?

It was late fall 1998, winter was setting in and the following was what they pieced together regarding the U.S. involvement with aliens:

They had made enemies of the Goa'uld when they killed Ra and turned back Apophis and were actively engaged with them off-world and trying to prevent new incursions to Earth by them. They made recent friends now possibly allies with a branch of good Goa'uld called Tok'ra who were also fighting the Goa'uld. Captain Carter's father now hosted one of their symbiotes and lived among them off-world. There was another very advanced, apparently friendly race called Asgard that they encountered briefly on the primitive human planet Cimmeria, who also came to O'Neill's rescue once when he got too entangled with an ancient knowledge database that he couldn't handle. They met another advanced alien race called Nox who were very human like but pacifist and isolationist. And also the Tollan who were now few, survivors of a cataclysm. None of the advanced races would share technology with the SGC. They had a list of some of the stargate addresses, but not all. They hadn't thought to dig into that but so far and who knew if they remembered them all. But they remembered the story of the Abydos cartouche, that might be a place for them to look as well, if they get that far.

They fought the two Ha'tak mothership back in June and with the help of alien defector's destroyed them and captured two of their death gliders, now the so-called X-301 program. The previous year they had saved Dr. Littlefield, a survivor of an earlier military stargate experiment, who had been stranded alone for decades. They accidentally set loose another old Goa'uld named Hathor that had been discovered imprisoned in a healing sarcophagus in Mexico last year, barely escaping one of many foothold situations they'd had in the SGC.

Doctor Daniel Jackson was married to a human woman named Sha're from the planet Abydos, but she had been abducted by Apophis and now carried a Goa'uld herself, as Apophis' queen, Amaunet; and they'd had a forbidden human child together called a Harcesis, a human who possessed the genetic knowledge of the Goa'uld; and then the child was sent into hiding with his human grandfather Kasuf. One of the most interesting things they got out of them was the existence of a second stargate, which they called the Beta gate, that was stored in Area 51. Harry and Hermione thought it might be quite useful to acquire that gate for themselves. But, that as well as many other ideas they had stirring would require some espionage and preparation. It was time for Harry's special abilities to come out and play once again.

They returned to the thought of the Russians or other governments on Earth. The thing they realized is that they were all the same. Frankly they wondered if they would be different themselves under the circumstances. So, they concluded they would not trust a direct relationship with any muggle government, but ironically would reach out to certain magical world contacts to see if they could staff up their own strong team of support and run a program of their own. Perhaps prepare a second line of defense for Earth in their own style of mixing magic with tech. Possibly even someday take their own base of operations off Earth entirely if it became feasible. They were a long way from that though. They first needed a reliable secret lair on Earth, far enough away to keep minimum the likelihood of bumping into muggles when they did their own thing. Fortunately, that was something magic could help them with tremendously. But, they needed more than just the four of them plus the Grangers.

So, since Christmas was approaching and they were back in the UK; Hermione thought she would try to reconnect with a couple of the few other muggle-born friends she had made at Hogwarts. There was Justin Finch-Fletchley, Kevin Entwhistle, the pair who she had known fairly well; and there was Colin Creevey who had been one year behind her and his little brother Dennis. That might help them get the lay of the land among their peer-group, and Harry decided he would finally relent and return Professor Dumbledore's several owls from the past year requesting he come see him regarding the Tom Riddle matter. Dumbledore was powerful in the magical world, even internationally as Supreme Mugwump; so perhaps Harry would have to engage in a little quid pro quo to get some official support or at least his own backing. As for Harry and Hermione's friends back at Salem, they decided to just leave them out of it for now considering their loyalties. Perhaps at another time when they were more secure they could approach some of them.

Meanwhile there were also trips back and forth to their secret hangar in Wiltshire to get their ship cleaned up and restored for its next use. There was no time to work on fixing bugs and next generation stuff though. They were just trying to maintain it and organize the hastily moved machines and materials from their Pine Grove complex. It was still there hidden under Fidelius of course. The property belonged to Harry after all. But, they didn't want to chance leaving anything valuable behind. Plus they would need it where they now were. If it weren't for magic, it would've been a tight squeeze getting all their gear inside the one hangar and all their home furnishings inside Grimmauld Place.

Hermione sent owls to Justin, Kevin, Colin, and Dennis and invited them and a date to a Yule party at Grimmauld Place. Just on the premise that because she and Harry were back in the UK with their families and she wanted to get re-acquainted with old friends and what a better way to do that, than to throw a party? After they all accepted, Hermione met with them to give them and their dates the secret to Grimmauld Place's location. Justin brought Hannah Abbott, Kevin brought Padma Patil, Colin brought Ginny Weasley, and Dennis brought Orla Quirk. And while Harry contacted Dumbledore to meet him in private, Agatha thought it was time to reach out to old friends of hers who might need to be made aware of what was going on, considering all the new threats they learned about. They hoped they could recruit them to their side too, the question was also _their_ loyalties, would they not betray Harry and Hermione to the U.S. Government?

"Come on Ebony, let's pay a visit to some old friends." said Agatha.

She went to her friends Reed and Susan Richards, Johnny Storm, and Ben Grimm. They all went their own way after the fiasco with Wanda in the early 80's when Agatha was forced to kill her to defend herself, but not before Wanda's out of control chaos magic removed the X-gene from all active mutants. Her theory on Harry had always been that since that happened before his gene activated, that he was spared that. Which also made her consider that there might be other mutants who survived the purge, any who were born but not yet active during the same years. They would need to keep a lookout for them too in time. So far there had been nothing in the news about it, as the last mutant rising had eventually done. _Yes, I have simply retconned the timeframes and events of Agatha's life with the Fantastic Four and Scarlet Witch to fit my plot. The mutants you know are gone (well, their powers are)_. The Fantastic Four were the only non-magical meta-humans she was still aware of, since they were not mutants but cosmically altered. Good thing they were all very good people, not bent on exploiting their abilities to dominate others.

Harry and Hermione asked for and got a magical vow of secrecy, and explained to Dumbledore a high-level outline of what their problems with the U.S. Government was and what they learned of their secret war with aliens. Dumbledore agreed that Harry and Hermione had real problems and that with the off-world things they mentioned, if they were to be believed they all had bigger problems. He would indeed help them with his political influence, at least with political cover and support in the magical world. That having been said, he likewise hoped to play on his cooperation to get what he wanted from Harry. As Harry wisely predicted.

"Certainly, what's on your mind?" Harry asked.

"The same thing as the last time I spoke to you I'm afraid, ...Tom Riddle." said Dumbledore.

"I thought you had him contained over there and that we agreed I wasn't crucial to his defeat as you once thought." Harry replied.

"Both of those things are true. But, one of the reasons he is only contained and not vanquished is because of, I'm ashamed to say, our Ministry and our public's general apathy toward getting directly involved." Dumbledore continued.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that the Ministry won't get involved in defending itself?" Harry asked sounding incredulous.

"No, it's not that. The Minister is quite happy to sequester all the Ministry resources to his own personal defense, but he doesn't do anything to help the public. My Order of the Phoenix group, made up of volunteers, only stretches so far. And as I said, I'm ashamed to say that many in the public who could stand up and fight back, or join us for a more deliberate fight, have been raised to believe in the myth and legend of the great boy-who-lived, Harry Potter, who vanquished him once with little or no effort, so why doesn't he do so again most believe, and spare them this." Dumbledore finished.

"What!? You have to be kidding me?" Harry nearly exploded.

Dumbledore just waved his hands gesturing Harry to calm down. "I know, I know, my boy. It's wrong, and I may have had a part to play in that myself, for having publicized that notion back in nineteen eight-one after that night. And since then until his return, he remained vanquished and everyone turned complacent. Then with his return surrounding your participation in the tournament, which was rather public as well, that reinforced the public's belief that the fate of you two still surround each other and feel rather that whatever they could do would be little compared to you." he explained.

"Man, you gotta be kidding me." repeated an exasperated Harry.

Hermione put her arm around him and whispered, "What do you want to do, hon?"

Harry just sighed and said, "I don't know. I don't know what I can do? ...Contrary to everyone's popular belief I'm just an ordinary wizard, nothing special." Harry insisted.

"You know that's not exactly true." offered Hermione, not clueing Dumbledore into what she meant, she referred to his invisibility mutation and he always humbly downplayed his talent for wandless magic. Dumbledore had a different tact in mind altogether, not that he wouldn't be interested in those tidbits as well.

"What I was thinking is that you could put your super-science knowledge to work on a solution. I don't really know what you've done with combining magic with technology, but if you really can mix the two, perhaps you could devise a unique way to deal with him that we would never think of." Dumbledore suggested hopefully.

He didn't know if that would be enough to hook Harry into it, but he hoped to get him somehow emotionally invested in the war with Riddle, the actual solution would come when it may. He was still convinced the Prophecy meant Harry had to do the deed, horcrux or not; but he wouldn't share that belief with Harry anymore, that would be a sure way to turn him off.

Harry stood there and thought for a moment and said, "Okay Professor Dumbledore, let me give that some thought. Maybe there would be something I could do there. That would play to my strengths actually." Hermione smiled at the confidence.

"That's fantastic my boy." Dumbledore replied.

"Let's set up a meeting after the holidays to discuss next steps." Harry offered, and they left both feeling like progress had been made to secure each other's help with their respective problems.


	4. Chapter 4 (1999)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate: SG-1, Star Trek, or any of the real quantum physics and science in this story, the characters, plots, or stories from those series, but I do own my own characters, plot, and story. However, if in my zeal to squish real science together with sci-fi, if I accidentally stumbled upon something that works, I do want my Nobel prize (there is a cash reward that comes along with the trophy right?) Oh, and if you build one of these things and it works, you damned well owe me a ride.

 **Harry Potter and the Cochran Effect - Chapter 4**

Over the holidays, the Potter clan had their Yule party with Hermione's old friends. As Hermione intended, after a couple of hours of everyone being loosened up and comfortable around each other, she started a conversation with her old study partners Kevin and Justin. Posing questions about if they'd heard any new rumors in the muggle world about alien conspiracy theories and secret space programs. They got into a little discussion over it and as planned she raised the volume of her voice to ensure a variety of others in the room could overhear the conversation.

At one point she countered a point made by Kevin by saying, "Well, Harry and I have seen proof of it ourselves. What we've learned is pretty scary."

That more direct statement of personal experience caught Padma's attention who was listening and she interjected with "How so? What do you mean you have proof?"

More people turned to see what the commotion was and that was Harry's cue to join the conversation. "Yeah, actually you all might not know it, but over the past few years through my company in America, I designed and tested my own new space ship design. Just got back from the first test as a matter of fact and that is where we found out about what's been going on."

By that point and with that admission, virtually the whole party had gathered around Hermione and Harry's group to hear more about the controversial and unbelievable topic. It was Luna who broke the ice and said, " _I_ believe it. But, I'd like to see proof. Will you show us and tell us what's going on?"

A couple of the people snickered that Luna would say something like that, as usual. But, the bait was taken and the hook was set and they had everyone's rapt attention. "Sure." Harry said nonchalantly. I'll show you my memories." he finished and with a flourish of his wand to his temple and into the air above everyone in the center of the room, he displayed selected parts of his memories.

He began with the day back in June when he and Hermione sat in the cockpit of his experimental ship when he first showed it to her and explained what he'd built and his plans. Everyone got to see his memory of their monitoring of the alien ships they detected and their apparent destruction. He paused and started again with key parts of the memory of their test flight, achieving orbit, warp-test, their return-then paused and showed them the memory of their encounter with the Endeavor, SG-1, ending with snippets of their memory of interrogating them-revealing the really juicy stuff they wanted them all to see and hear for themselves. This series of memories took over two hours to get through everything with interruptions for questions and breaks for refreshment. It was just enough to make them reach the same conclusions that they had done.

"So you see, that is why I decided to just drop any fight with the Americans over my patents and citizenship there and just came back to England. We are going to change directions and try to create a second and better defense for Earth, using our own intelligence and our magic to make a difference ourselves. We don't really trust the Americans to get it done right, especially when they are keeping it secret from our government and every other government on the Earth, going it alone and keeping all the discoveries and advancements they obtain for their own secret use." Harry announced.

"I want in." Luna replied immediately, and she looked around to see who else was with her in that idea.

There was a bunch of head nodding. Hermione thought that it was going better than they expected already and said "Really, does anyone else feel that way about it?" Lot's of people said yeah and a few even raised their hands like they were still in school (old habits).

That was Sirius' cue to interject. "Alright kids, if that's how you all feel. We are setting up some meetings with friends and contacts in a couple different circles. If you want, once we get a couple other meetings out of the way, we'll plan a big get together for everyone who wants to get involved and help us out. Does everyone want me to include you all in an invite for this?" he asked.

Again everyone seemed to nod and affirm their agreement to that. So, he said "Okay, that's a plan then. Why don't you kids get back to the fun stuff of the party and not worry any more about this tonight. We'll get back to it soon enough once we get organized. Oh, one more thing please. Keep this confidential between us. We don't want this getting out to the press or the wrong sort." Sirius concluded and left the room which seemed to signal to most people to also break up the informal meeting that had occurred and folks went back to different cliques now discussing their opinions of the latest news. With a number of course hanging around Harry and Hermione with more questions. But eventually the evening subsided back to the Christmas spirit and the party was back on.

During the next week, Harry and Hermione along with Sirius, met with Professor Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix to discuss Riddle and spread the word about the alien threats a little more. For that lot Harry required a magical vow of secrecy before he would tell their story. They were willing to risk trusting their peers and people Hermione felt she could trust. But, people of the OOTP type had many layers of agendas and possibly competing loyalties so, they would not take the same chances with them. Sirius knew almost everyone at the meeting already, from the first war. But Harry and Hermione got to meet (or get re-acquainted in Hermione's case for several of the faculty present) the likes of Alastor Mad-Eye Moody, and Remus Lupin finally made a re-appearance in Harry and Sirius's lives after the latter two shunned him back in the day for having never helped Harry when he was a young child. They would give him a second chance now since he was part of the Riddle war effort and an old friend and ally.

The rest of the Weasley's they hadn't met already except Percy who was the boot-licker of Cornelius Fudge and could not be seen gallivanting with a vigilante group led by Dumbledore. Molly, Arthur, Bill and his wife Fleur who Harry remembered from the Tetra-Wizard Tournament, Charlie and his girlfriend Dora Tonks (and Sirius cousin whom he was pleased to make the re-acquaintance of), all except Ginny who was still barred from the OOTP by her mother and Ron who was too selfish to be a part of the Order and was instead off with the Chudley Cannons training camp trying out for their Reserve Keeper position. He would never be let into Harry and Hermione's circle of friends anyway. As far as they were concerned Ron was persona non grata for the way he treated Hermione for four years. There was also Hestia Jones, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore, Rubeus Hagrid, Severus Snape (Hermione had no good memories of him either), Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Dedalus Diggle, Poppy Pomfrey, and Elphias Doge.

The discussion about Riddle wasn't that long because Dumbledore had already brought Harry and Hermione up to speed at their earlier meeting. The focus was on how Harry could help them, considering the public's belief that he was the "chosen one," a notion that had even been promulgated by the Ministry as a cover for their inaction. They turned more to how Harry could help them and a protocol they could use between the Order and Harry for communications going forward. Harry did not want to go as far as to join their Order because of oaths and his own commitments. But his ideas for how to help them involved technology like Dumbledore suggested so he asked them all to take a magical oath of secrecy so he could tell them some big secrets of his own. For that purpose he simply repeated the sequence of memories over the next two hours for the Order. They didn't need priming, he already had their undivided attention.

To many of the Order, worse the higher the age of any given member, it seemed impossible and incredulous. But Dumbledore assured them all that the memories were not fake. That they might not have the background to understand half of it. But they understood a foreign danger, one that was powerful, well enough. Dumbledore convinced the Order because he was convinced that they should take Harry's news seriously and that they should help him in his goals. To that end, Harry was finally able to explain what he had in mind since all the background was out of the way. "What I want to do is build a defense program, like a second stop against those aliens. Build a next generation of my space ship technology that can match theirs. One path to expedite that would be to make our own way out into the stars and capture a couple of their smaller ships to reverse engineer them to help us build our own better ships." Harry said.

"Reverse what?" Hagrid asked.

"It's just a fancy way to say, take one of their's apart, figure out how they got it to work, so we can too." Hermione answered.

"Oh, yea, good idea." Hagrid agreed and everyone around the table nodded in agreement also. Arthur seemed to be daydreaming about muggle space-ships. He was living the dream, if it weren't for that damned Riddle.

"Right. So, the plan would be, once we have that power in our hands, I could use that to actually transport Riddle right off the Earth into the vacuum of space, dead on arrival; or many other high-tech weaponry or tactics." Harry concluded.

Snape had heard enough of what sounded like nonsense to him. "Potter, why all this muggle nonsense, why don't you just wizard up and duel him. The prophecy says..."

"Severus! That's enough." Dumbledore harshly interrupted. Watching Harry's face turn red. Not only because not everyone in the room needed to hear him finish that sentence, but also "We've already discussed that Doctor Potter does not believe in the prophecy, and after he and I discussed it, I agree with him that we might not have been interpreting it properly." Which was not exactly what he agreed with Harry, but he now had to straddle two lines between two different sets of motivations between his group and Harry and his group. Snape just shut his mouth and retreated from the conversation.

Harry looked to be calming and Dumbledore added "Sorry Doctor Potter, everyone has their own opinions about prophecy. But, I agree I think you're approach is sound. We will help you and hopefully you will be able to get what you need sooner rather than later. And by our working together we can take out two birds with one stone, as they say." said Dumbledore with a grandfatherly smile.

"I agree. It's a good way forward for all of us." Harry replied. Sirius just snarled at Snape on the way out of the meeting and he and Remus agreed to follow-up on personal time. In addition to the scheduled group meeting they were going to set soon.

Later in the week Agatha took Harry, Hermione, and Sirius to meet with her friends in New York. She introduced the trio and her friends to them. "Allow me to introduce my very dear old friends, Sue and Reed Richards, Sue's brother Johnny Storm, and their friend Ben Grimm. Otherwise known as the infamous, Fantastic Four."

"No way. I thought you were a myth?" Hermione said.

"We used to think that witches and wizards were myths too." Sue replied for the group with an impish grin.

"Touché." Hermione replied, shaking Sue's hand.

"Please c'mon and take a seat. We have Hors d'oeuvres and drinks, and we can sit and talk about the news Agatha brought us before we have dinner." said Sue, motioning them all to the sitting room.

They exchanged pleasantries first about the mythological Fantastic Four and the mythological wizards and witches. The trio got a small history of the Fantastic Four, what was true and what was just legend and the fact that they had been in retirement from the hero business for years since they lost both their son Franklin and daughter Valeria to the implosion of the negative zone. Not to mention a list of other very good reasons having to do with the government and declining public opinion. They shared condolences over the lost of their children and they tried to share their grief but Harry and Hermione didn't know how. Harry's own personal experience would come a bit close, but he never really knew and remembered no real bond with his parents. They got past that awkwardness when Johnny suggested they break with the sullenness and let Harry share his bad news after dinner.

That was an icebreaker of a sort, so they had dinner, made some more small talk. Harry and Hermione felt quite out of their element with the news Sue and Reed dropped on them. They almost just wanted to leave and not bother those people at all. But, Agatha thought they should talk to them. So, after dinner they continued to enjoy their hospitality, and Harry showed them the same memories he showed their friends at the Christmas party and the Order over the next two hours.

Afterwards they talked quite a lot about all of that deep into the night. Reed of course was very intrigued but he would not turn back from the decisions he and Sue made those years ago and she wouldn't even entertain the thought. They had to give up trying to have more children because every time they did, Sue had to go into the negative zone to counter the effects of the cosmic radiation that gave them their powers, just so she could have a successful delivery and live through it. Not the least of which for the loss of their two children, but that the negative zone was now gone too and naturally so was Reed's negative zone gateway, and there was no threat of criminal mutant gangs anymore, so they would remain retired from that life. They sold the Baxter building and moved out a long time ago and had little cache of their old lives left but, what Reed had he would offer them to help in their work and he would be willing to consult with them remotely for technical advice but that was it. Sue agreed wholeheartedly, she just wanted to stay home and continue to live the almost normal life she finally got to have.

Johnny and Ben were not at all insensitive to Sue and Reeds position on it but, neither of them were more gainfully employed at the moment in anything bigger than what Potter had in front of him. So they agreed they would join him, not so much for how their powers might be of use, but to lend their piloting skills and their own technological know-how. Especially Johnny's which had grown in great leaps from his younger days. He was not Reed's equal, few were, such as Harry. But, he was a very good aeronautical engineer and mechanic. As the dinner broke up, Sirius got contact information from Johnny and Ben; and Reed went into his private study and came back with one of his universal translators and a memory stick with the schematics and instructions to build more. He also promised to send them a working copy of his personal artificial intelligence aided design program once they get set up in a new headquarters.

As they were saying their goodbyes Reed added. "Oh, there is one more thing I can try that might help you. I can't promise anything, I may not even be able to reach him anymore. But, I will see if I can arrange for our old friend T'Challa to meet with you."

"Who is that?" Harry asked.

"He is the former Black Panther of the secluded Kingdom of Wakanda, in Africa." Reed answered, unhelpfully to all but Agatha. The trio just looked at each other and at Agatha who seemed to not have he same puzzled look on her face, so Hermione braved it herself.

"Why do they call him the Black Panther?" she asked.

"Well, he's not the Black Panther anymore. And it is a real long story, that I will wait to see if he wants to tell you. But for simplicity, you can say that Black Panther is the traditional name given by his people to their King." Reed explained.

"Ah, okay. I understand." Hermione said. They concluded their goodbyes and returned to England.

Back home they sat and reviewed all the progress they made gathering friends and allies in the past month. It had been a pretty good start. They decided they didn't want to wait any longer to put together an op. against the SGC's Area fifty-one, so they didn't miss a chance to get their hands on that spare stargate, if they hadn't already. Up until that point they weren't sure they would get enough support to startup a viable program and organization. But, it looked as though it might just work out. So, with Dumbledore's personal help on the mission, Sirius, Harry, and Hermione, worked together to secret themselves invisibly into Area fifty-one and without incident stole their spare stargate, and their un-powered DHD (they would work on that), a few staff weapons, and a few more Zat'Nik'Tel. They purposely didn't go after anything that wasn't in storage lock down, in the hope it would take longer to be found missing. And toward that end, they exploited Dumbledore's unrivaled expertise in Transfiguration to leave behind permanently transfigured copies of the items they stole. They wouldn't function, but they might keep anyone from noticing their theft for a while. It was fortunate for the Potter team that this occurred after the NID had already been caught using the spare gate in replace of a duplicate of their own using the same tactic. However, the new SGC guard securing the spare gate was easily overcome with magic and was none the wiser. _The Potter team knew nothing of the NID issues of course, they just fell into dumb luck trying this at the right time, or they might've gotten the NID duplicate themselves. Irony is often over-rated and sometimes doesn't have a place in allowing plot to move forward._

For the time being they just stored their loot in their hidden Wiltshire hangar with the Phoenix. There would be time to investigate it once it could be set up in a proper headquarters far off the grid somewhere. For the moment it was time to plan the next big meeting where they would bring together all the people who said they were interesting in helping out, "joining" their program. They hadn't decided on the right location yet, they thought they would open that discussion up at their first big group meeting.

In Early February 1999 they had their first big gathering of supporters for their anti-Goa'uld cause. The meeting was held at RAF Wroughton in Wiltshire, where they used their hangar to accommodate the large crowd and give their new friends a tour of the Phoenix and a look at their stolen stargate. There were over thirty attendees at the meeting. The young witches and wizards who were friends and friends of friends of Hermione, the old witches and wizards who were the friends of Dumbledore and Sirius; and Johnny Storm and Ben Grimm of the Fantastic Four. During the meeting some of the younger witches asked how come Ben looked human, what happened to his Thing form. So, he showed them. And explained that one of the side effects of their final battle in the negative zone was that his form would thereafter shift from human to the Thing seemingly at random; and that it was Agatha who invented a spell that she cast on him that thereafter allowed him to control it.

Others from the older crowd, after Harry revealed his mutant ability, having remembered the mutants that rose during world war II and seemed to disappear altogether in the early 80's, asked about them. Agatha answered and explained what happened, her fight with Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlett Witch whom she had previously apprenticed in an effort to teach her how to control her chaos magic. She grew more powerful but was ultimately unable to control it and during a fight with her against Agatha and the X-Men, she erased the X-gene from all active mutants that existed anywhere at that time. Then she explained her theory about Harry and other potential mutants who might have been carrying the X-gene at the time, in which it had not yet activated. There might be some new mutants out there around Harry's age but, they had not encountered any yet.

She was asked if the X-Men and other mutants died because of it or what; and she explained no, that they simply lost their powers. Those whose power made them appear unusual returned to their normal human appearance. All lost their powers. Those who were guilty of crimes were rounded up and imprisoned. With Doctor Xavier having passed away years before all that occurred, the remaining X-Men just left the Institute and either returned to their families if they were young, or set out to make it in the world as the ordinary people they then were. With the Institute abandoned it was seized by the U.S. Government and restricted. They kept it as a research lab which is also now closed. As she understood it they were trying to get Xavier's old Cerebro machine to work, but without a powerful mutant telepath to power it, it simply did nothing. So, it too sits gathering dust.

After everyone got caught up on what happened to all the other powerful non-magical meta-humans that everyone there had ever heard of, they returned to the business at hand. How to get organized into a program to ready themselves to defend Earth from the Goa'uld. Naturally, Harry, Hermione, Sirius, and Agatha already had ideas so they started with those. Others chipped in their thoughts both from the perspectives of young recently graduated witches and wizards and others from a more sedate and seasoned perspective. It all meshed together and they decided upon calling their group, "The New Defenders." Or in short they would refer to their organization and a new shell company they would form to move things around in the muggle world as needed, "TND, Ltd." It would be funded by $5 billion from the Potter Trust, and it's annual budget would be $300 million, which was the current annual net income of the trust's investments. Any large capital expenditures had to be approved by Harry. Sirius Black donated $75 million, half of his family fortune. That money would be used as the initial seed capital to fund startup. Others who had significant wealth could donate to the TND general fund if they wished, but that would be how they started.

They agreed they needed to find a new hidden lair, preferably deep underground and large enough not only to house their operation and people, but large enough for them to build and dock at least several space ships of their own. Folks would begin looking into suitable locations. One factor was to find a location that theretofore was not used as or known enclaves of the magical world, other past meta-humans like mutants, or even any of the places usually mentioned in muggle conspiracy theories. All to reduce the likelihood of someone looking for them in "likely locations." So, that research would begin in earnest.

As for who in the group would do what. Fifteen of the group would start off as permanent members and staff at their new base once they get it started. These included Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Dan and Emma Granger, Ginny, Colin, Justin, Hannah, Kevin, Padma, Luna, Johnny Storm, and Ben Grimm. Those would all receive salaries from TND equivalent to a senior Auror or Bobbie, with all other expenses paid. Except Johnny and Ben who would receive salaries equivalent to a senior engineer and pilot, respectively. From there would be eleven to thirteen other full members who would only be part-timers, keeping their normal jobs and lives. Those included Dennis, Orla, Bill and Fleur Weasley, Arthur, Charlie and Dora, Parvati, Lavender, and Susan Bones. Dora said that her parents would certainly join as part-timers too once she explained to them what was going on. Agatha would remain ensconced at Grimmauld Place to maintain order there and serve as Liaison since they would maintain it as the TND safe-house and apparition and portkey gateway for the part-timer's from London to where ever they decide to settle a new base. The rest of the Order of the Phoenix members would not become official members but, considered allies over their mutual enemies, Riddle and the Goa'uld. The exception was Dumbledore himself who would from time to time join them on missions when he could be useful, like he had been in the Stargate theft.

Until they would get a new permanent home, they partitioned off a section of their Wiltshire hangar to serve as makeshift headquarters so they could get to work immediately making their plans and cross-train everyone. Kevin, Colin, and Justin would help get their girlfriends more up to speed with muggle concepts and use of technology in general and then Hermione would take them all and the other magicals the next step to learning the advanced concepts and technology that she and Harry created in the Phoenix. From there they would all learn together the more advanced technology of the Goa'uld. With Harry, Hermione, and Johnny and Ben's help, they would begin engineering new solutions of their own. Reed would be advising them remotely for technical consultation from time to time. That would be a start.

As the people settled into their roles and progress was made. Makeshift labs and workstations were set up for everyone and people became acclimated. Then Reed contacted them that he was successful and that T'Challa agreed to meet with them. Reed would take a small delegation of them to Wakanda where they would meet T'Challa as well as the current Queen of Wakanda, his sister Queen Shuri, as well. So, Harry, Hermione, and Sirius accompanied by Reed, Johnny, and Ben traveled to Wakanda.

They learned that while T'Challa was no longer Black Panther and King of Wakanda, he had been bestowed even greater powers by the goddess Bastet and that he now ruled the Kingdom of the Dead, the necropolis underneath Wakanda-but that he could not leave it for long periods of time, his duty was now there. However when he spoke to his sister about what Reed told him, they agreed they should try to help this New Defenders group indirectly, and directly as much as their tradition would allow, even while they would not end their isolationism to do so any more than they had done for any other of the great meta-human conflicts of Earth's past. Toward that end they would gift them several of their advanced technologies which they could integrate into their own for some advantages. Plus, they would engage in trade with them something others covet but rarely get, selling them a small but regular steady supply of refined Vibranium, which they also had to explain the utility of to the non-initiated.

T'Challa, like Reed, would consult with them part-time remotely, but in no other way become directly involved. The technology they gifted them was a copy of T'Challa's personal Kimoyo card, a very advanced PDA and communicator, a set of his Vibranium energy daggers with instructions how to make more, a set of his Vibranium armor ( _lighter and thinner but otherwise similar to Iron Man armor_ ) with instructions how to make more, one of their sky-cycles which they could reverse engineer and learn from some of its technologies, and if they were interested they would sell them one of Wakanda's advanced stealth fighter aircraft ( _similar to an Avengers quinjet_ ) with instructions how to make more. And finally they would give their engineering teams access to their former arch-enemy Klaw's sonic super-weapon, from which they could perform some non-destructive reverse engineering in case any of that technology would be of use to them. T'Challa also said he might have an idea of a good place for them to build their new hidden base, but that he would need to contact some people and get back to them on that.

Back in England, the nerds were having a field day with all their new toys, while the non-nerds were learning and trying to catch up to the muggle nerd-stuff. While they waited to see what T'Challa might come up with as a place for their new base, Harry and Hermione decided to take what was for them becoming more of a lull and down time except for just regular work, to finally get married. They had a lot of new extended friends in addition to their small families, so while they did not make a huge deal of the ceremonies, they did throw a lavish party on the Hogwarts school grounds the weekend of the wedding. That enabled more of Hermione's old acquaintances to see her again as well as stretch their contacts out a little bit further. However, they made it a point not to talk about the TND except when others brought it up. This was them and their friends little break from it while they simply celebrated and had a good time. The faculty and students of Hogwarts had an extremely good time since the whole affair was put on at Harry's expense.

Unfortunately, Riddle and his crowd got wind of the gathering, having also heard that Harry Potter had returned to Britain, had gotten married to a mudblood and was celebrating with his friends on Hogwarts grounds. They had been at a stalemate with the Ministry because Fudge turned the place into his personal fortress. Riddle didn't believe even he was strong enough to defeat the Hogwarts wards and his numbers never got large enough to do so, because he kept losing large amounts of them in his Ministry raids, but he would be damned if he let that Potter brat who was the cause of his fall from grace and his mudblood just go about enjoying their day like there wasn't a bloody war going on.

So, he ordered an attack. He got away with it because he used one of the aces up his sleeve he had been saving for a bigger day. He got his senior pet death eaters to use their children that attended the school to come to the gates and invite his warriors in. That was all that was needed to overcome the wards by simply side-stepping them. Likely he would not get away with that tactic again after today, but that was okay. He was just sending a message anyway. For that reason, he did not personally attend. Not with both Dumbledore and the chosen brat there, as well as, rumor had it, Agatha Harkness (he shivered). He'd thought she was dead. With the help of some junior death munchers, a crowd of black-robed wizards and witches wearing silver masks made their way onto Hogwarts grounds. When they turned a corner around a blind-spot going around the Black Lake, they spotted the revelry and mounted brooms, three dozen maniacs sped to the scene of the party, firing all manner of dark curses including the killing curse, into the crowd.

Pandemonium ensued and every one of the adult attendees who had experienced war went immediately into action with great fury. Dumbledore thundered an order over Sonorous to Minerva and the throngs of kids attending to run back to the castle to safety and lock themselves in. The rest of the faculty and Order that were in attendance would take out the trash. At the same time, the New Defenders in attendance not the least of which the happy couple, who were decidedly no longer happy in the least unleashed their fury accompanied by Sirius and Agatha, whom glanced over to Dumbledore who returned her glance with a nod of acknowledgement and appreciation. The students ran as a herd in chaos toward the castle, screaming and crying. Dumbledore, Flitwick, and other teachers turned with wands at the ready to meet side by side with Agatha, Sirius, Harry, and Hermione and other friends of theirs with wands at the ready. Johnny flamed on and became once again, The Human Torch; and Ben Thing'd up, it was Clobbering time. With all the allies lined up side by side, they numbered about equal to the oncoming flight of death eaters. All of this happened in the space of a minute and the field was not as clear as it might have sounded when the full battle broke out. Several casualties were taken when the death eaters announced their presence with their opening salvo into the undefended crowd. And as many had turned to run, their backs made good targets. The death eaters seemed to be too stupid to put their full attention on the gathering storm of adult defenders whose fury was mounting.

Powerful magical shields bloomed from many wands to block and deflect curses aimed at the retreating kids. While others fired area of effect spells aimed at tearing several death eaters from the sky at a time. The Human Torch launched himself directly at the closest incoming death eater and simply grabbed him as he went by carrying him further up and incinerating him by his mere touch. One down. As several others hit the ground, Ben clobbered two of them together shattering their skulls. Three down. Dumbledore and Agatha shared another glance and as one raised their wands and let loose a torrent of lightning that struck all the remaining members of the airborne killers, stunning or killing them instantly and bringing them all to the ground. Harry for his part was in awe, he'd never seen such power unleashed before, even from his Aunty Agatha. The rest of the witches and wizards finished off the several death eaters that survived and were trying to lift themselves wearily off the ground, binding them with incarcerous and taking all their wands.

Riddle delivered the message he wanted, at the cost of three dozen of his death eaters. They weren't his best, just the cannon fodder. The battle was over quickly, but the school took casualties. He and his inner circle reveled in that. The three surviving death eaters were turned over to the Ministry, whose Auror's only arrived after the battle was over, as was their modus operandi. In fairness they could not have gotten there fast enough with as quick as the defenders put down the attack. But they ought to have had Auror's stationed at the gate in the first place. Dumbledore would do more than have mere words with Fudge this time. None of the non-student guests were hurt in the fight, mostly out of just dumb luck.

Three students were killed and ten were seriously injured but would make a full recovery. There were solemn funerals held for the dead and Harry and Hermione were nearly inconsolable, believing it to be all their fault. Dumbledore shared in their self-blame, it was his responsibility, his decision after all. They should've known better to hold such a spectacle of a celebration on the Hogwarts grounds involving the entire student body. They had been lulled into thinking that Riddle was so focused on the Ministry that he would continue to pay no mind to the goings on at Hogwarts. They all knew he would come there too someday when the time was right for him, but they believed that day was far off. They were too complacent and a number of families paid the price. The sadness turned to anger and Harry was then very emotionally involved with the destruction of Riddle. Dumbledore had got what he wanted in that, but not in any way how he wished it would happen.

After the post mortem literally and figuratively had passed, the allied groups met again to discuss how things got out of control and what if anything they would change in their approach going forward. They still didn't know Riddle's secret hideout either. Most likely protected by Fidelius like all their's were. Harry asked Agatha how she and Dumbledore were able to combine a lightning spell to so much power and area of effect like that. That is when she came clean to Harry and the others that she was Gellart Grindelwald's ex-wife. Which then also explained both how Albus knew her so well from a previously unexplained past, and possibly why she was one of the few he ever feared. Albus went on to explain that Agatha had no part in Grindelwald's mad war alongside Hitler's in world war two, that she'd divorced him because of it. But that before all that had happened, in their youth they'd all been friends once. The spell that Harry saw them use was one of Agatha's own invention. It was indeed one of the most powerful spells they would ever know. It required a witch and wizard together to cast the spell with united purpose. That perhaps they ought to teach that spell to he and Hermione. Agatha agreed and that was one small thing on a future agenda.

The members all went back to their normal lives and duties, and TND finally heard back from T'Challa. He asked for Harry and a delegation to come and he would take them somewhere safe to meet some people who would offer them a solution. So they did. T'Challa led them from Wakanda to a secluded place on the western shore of Lake Victoria in Tanzania. Where he brokered a deal for them with the Haya tribe who would under the noses of the Tanzania government, spirit Potter and his TND team into their lands on the west bank of the lake, where they would give them a small, slightly mountainous unpopulated island just off their coast that they could put completely under a Fidelius, wherein and underneath they could build their underground base and have an underwater egress for their secret space ships. They thought the plan was perfect, so they accepted.

When Harry suggested they could hire Goblins to help them quickly and expertly excavate their underground base, T'Challa got very agitated and almost wanted to pull out of the deal entirely. When asked why, he explained that Wakanda had to defend itself from Goblins in many wars in the past, as they kept trying to take their sacred mountain from them. They would not trust them to do anything. Harry then got T'Challa to agree to the bargain that he would only hire the Goblins to do the initial excavation and would tell them nothing about what they were doing or why, or that he and Wakanda were involved at all. Their location was far enough from Wakanda to not draw any suspicions in that direction. They would pretend they never even heard of Wakanda in the presence of any Goblins. That calmed T'Challa enough to accept their involvement on those terms but wished them to be extremely careful with those untrustworthy wanyama, but he agreed they were good for one thing, digging holes.

Harry, with Hermione's help and blessing so long as she was in charge of it, hired one hundred well paid and treated Elves to work for TND. They would finish what the Goblin's started, making it into a well finished underground base suitable for human habitation and work. The Elves would also turn out to make fantastic teams to invisibly, creatively, and nearly instantaneously "acquire" hard to get resources, especially quantities of large heavy items they would need. Of course, their target for such creative acquisition would be the American SGC stockpiles and so forth. Not so much as to cripple their own efforts, but more of a "sharing," so that TND would be able to "help" them in their mission. Yeah, that made sense to everyone. They weren't too put out about taking things from the Americans, the Americans tried to take all of Harry's things and tried to shoot the pair of them. So, Eff them.

By June, their new base was ready to move into and they transferred everything from Wiltshire to their new subterranean underwater fortress they called, New York-just to confuse anyone who would ever get lucky enough to eavesdrop on one of them and in particular to stick it to the Americans yet one more time. They were English after all, they had dibs on the name New York as well, they glibly explained to their American friends from the Fantastic Four. The latter just shrugged and Johnny said, it was a good prank, to which Sirius just grinned. Their fifteen permanent members moved in and their part-timers also came for a few visits to get acclimated and participate in some team training. Fred and George while working at their WWW in London, would begin experimenting with magical tricks that could help them with their fight against the Goa'uld. It couldn't be all technology they reckoned, and it didn't need to be.

Finally they had built a proper home for their own stargate and DHD, their own secure gate room as it were. With Reed and T'Challa's help and with Harry's SSFIRE crystals as a power source, they managed to restore power to the dead DHD and the gate. They had determined by trial and error that the negative energy put out by Harry's crystal was one hundred percent compatible with the stargate. They filed that observation away for future study while they took full advantage of it. They also built their own gearing mechanism to control the titanium Iris that they got with the gate, so they would have the same security for inbound connections as the SGC did. Except theirs was tied into a runic ward stone, which could be triggered by a spell through an open wormhole as well as by the computer control from inside the base. They had in the meantime learned more about how and what the SGC did by having a team of invisible Elves go there in rotating shifts, with Omnioculars recorders and record everything going on in their gate room, control console, and main debriefing room. In this way, they kept a regular update on the SGC and learned more about how to use the Goa'uld technology.

They formed their own special off-world exploration team which they called ND-1. Unlike the SGC though, they didn't go off-world in mere uniforms. They each had their own ND armor, customized copies of the Vibranium armor T'Challa gave them. The hands and face mask could retract easily to allow access to their wands or other direct use of their hands and faces as necessary while interacting in the environment. The suits even had their own limited supply of oxygen if they ever found themselves in an oxygen-poor atmosphere or around other toxins. One hand of their armor could fire built-in Zat blasts, the other hand could fire Vibranium energy daggers. And the suit, while it could not fly, did possess a low-powered energy shield in addition to the natural energy reflection properties of the Vibranium itself. TND designed their own magic-assisted disillusioned MALP's that looked like little floating orbs ( _refer to Kino's_ ) that they would first send through the gate to determine the environment and any threats before stepping through. ND-1 consisted of Harry, Hermione, Sirius, and Remus and it had become time to begin their own Stargate program of exploration.

 **A/N** :

I will take this moment to remind everyone of item number 2 on the information section of my profile page. As I have long stated, all stargates in my stories are individually addressed so there is no confusion of wormhole connections when there is more than one gate on a planet or anywhere else. It has always been my position that the Alterans would never have been that stupid. So, no need to try to remind me that canon says otherwise. I have over-ruled it in my AU's. So say we all.


	5. Chapter 5 (1999-2000)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate: SG-1, Star Trek, or any of the real quantum physics and science in this story, the characters, plots, or stories from those series, but I do own my own characters, plot, and story. However, if in my zeal to squish real science together with sci-fi, if I accidentally stumbled upon something that works, I do want my Nobel prize (there is a cash reward that comes along with the trophy right?) Oh, and if you build one of these things and it works, you damned well owe me a ride.

 **Harry Potter and the Cochran Effect - Chapter 5**

ND-1 was finally ready for their first real off-world mission and they chose to go to Abydos. Even though SG-1 had a regular thing going on there, they figured if Doctor Jackson could live there for a year and got married, that it ought to be safe enough first their first time off-world. Plus, they wanted to get their own recording of the thousands of Stargate addresses that supposedly were etched on the Cartouche.

They would send in their disillusioned reconnaissance drone (aka the Sniffer drone) first. They recently charmed their armor with some upgrades above what the tech alone could do for them. They were impervious not that it needed it, could also dissolution itself, and could fly at the speed of a Firebolt, at two hundred kph. On top of that, since whatever Harry wore when he turned intangible went with him, he was an even more badass thief than he ever was.

Each member of the team carried an expansion backpack full of supplies for their missions and plenty of room to store any targets of opportunity they come across. ND-1 lacked the experience of an SG-1, but they had so many more tech advantages and defenses going in, not to mention their innate magic, that they felt they should do alright for themselves.

"Are you ready guys?" Harry asked. "Ready" they all replied. Ben who rode the main console when he didn't have something else that needed flying, dialed the gate to Abydos. The gate opened with the customary swoosh and blue blast of dangerous exotic particles. They all stood a good ten feet back from the thick yellow danger line that surrounded the gate on the floor.

Hermione sent the Sniffer drone in first. When it emerged on the other side it automatically connected audio and video back to the giant view-screen in the New York gate-room. At the lower right hand of the screen, a standard readout that indicated composition of the atmosphere, weather, radiation, pressure, gravity, estimated life signs, estimated time of day, presence of an intact DHD, and so on, updated every few seconds, the color codes next to each line of text indicated green across the board. Video indicated no visible guards, in agreement with no life signs on the detector.

"It looks clear" Ben reported, "You have a go." Every one of the permanent staff of the base was there to witness the first gate trip and to see them off. Most would stay in the gate-room keeping a close eye on progress out of general concern. All waved and expressed their hearty sentiments of "Good Luck."

The team waved back, and with one more glance at the view screen, they walked into the event horizon two by two and disappeared. The gate disconnected and the room was silent. "Now we wait." Ben told the room. "Now we wait." Johnny echoed.

On the other side of the gate on Abydos, every one of the team stumbled as they reappeared, but managed to remain upright as each persons partner helped stabilize them. "That was fast." said Remus.

"Just like wormhole travel should be." Harry answered.

Hermione recovered her drone, reset it, then released it again, feeding a display to a portion of the heads-up displays built into their helmets. The drone would always stay disillusioned, twenty yards ahead of whichever direction Hermione was traveling. If the team ever needed to split up and they wanted more drone coverage, each person had their own drone they could switch to their own helmet.

The first mission wasn't meant to be long or exciting. They just wanted to test their gear and protocols in the field and get the records from the Cartouche, which would take no time at all since they were only two hundred yards from it when they exited the base of the pyramid.

They took some time to look around the pyramid. Other than it, the various temple structures surrounding it, and the cartouche, the place was a desert with dunes in every direction as far as they could see. They actually didn't know which direction the village Jackson lived in was. For that trip it didn't matter anyway. But they thought they would see a path or something. Whatever paths there might be were covered by sand.

"We might as well just get what we came for and leave. No sense tempting the fates." Harry said, and they slowly flew over to the Cartouche, to test that modality of the charm work they put on the armor. It was nothing special, just a big temple wall covered in etchings of Stargate symbols in sets of seven. They recorded everything, returned to the base of the pyramid and performed tests of all the other modalities of their armor under the field conditions. Everything checked out and they dialed the gate to home, initiated the spell to unlock the Iris, and sent the drone through.

On the other side the folks in the gate room watched the gate activate. The base klaxon sound went off indicating an incoming worm-hole and some stragglers entered the gate-room to witness the Iris open, followed by the drone coming through. All of which everyone knew was a good sign...then a couple minutes later, ND-1 emerged from the event horizon of the gate and cheers erupted at New Defenders Command (NDC) in New York. Many "whoops" and "hurrahs" and a couple "huzzahs" and lots of smiles.

...

Their first mission was a success. After loading all the gate addresses into the NDC mainframe, they sat around a big conference table in one of their meeting rooms going over addresses and matching them with their patched together digital records of the SGC's past missions. They didn't have a full hack into their systems yet, but had been able to piece together a good bit from the stories that SG-1 told them, some stolen computer data they managed to get in some brief incursions, and copies of the written transcripts of all mission debriefs since the Elves began their spy program.

...

Over the next several months, ND-1 followed the plan of missions they laid out after the Abydos mission. First they were going to backtrack SG-1's trail to planets they thought would be safe and interesting, where they might find something that the SGC missed and could exploit for their own program. They decided that for all off-world contact they would stick to close to the truth. They would introduce themselves as other human friends of the SGC, just from another country on Earth, helping to fight the Goa'uld. Which was okay, because they planned to reveal themselves to the world, SGC included, once they finished getting their own feet wet and got caught up to them in general-strong enough that the SGC couldn't and ought to not even want to try to shut them down.

Their first planned real mission, to go behind SG-1 at Argos, was scrubbed before they even departed. They had planned to take advantage of the SGC's failure to follow-up and help them like they promised, to make friends of their own. But, after a careful second study of other teams records they learned that SG-2 had done exactly that.

Their second planned mission was more tenuous to begin with. The reports were vague on whether or not the gate even still existed and the planet should be filthy with radiation. So, the mission would be all Sniffer drone to start with. During mid-August they dialed Tollan and discovered the planet did still exist and the gate still worked, but the DHD was destroyed by lava. The environment was radioactive as reported and their was no oxygen to speak of. A bit what they expected if the gate answered at all. So, a further study of that planet would take some careful planning. The first was to research and develop an alternative way to power and dial a gate other than a DHD. They were determined to have a shot at scavenging Tollan technology from the dead world.

At the end of August they went to Altair where they met with more success. Apparently, the android SG-1 team was as good at following orders as the originals. They were apparently beginning to plan their own missions but, when ND-1 arrived Harry subdued them and froze them with magic. The Altairan android caretaker Harlan bargained for them to be restored by giving ND-1 what they wanted in exchange. They got a fully intact android manufacturing machine with instructions, and copies of the SG-1 consciousness's to take with them to reverse engineer and create androids of their own. They promised Harlan they would not make direct duplicates of SG-1 because they didn't want exact duplicates, rather ones that would be loyal to them and less independent with new personalities. Harlan explained to them how to do that. That was the first real score for ND-1 bringing home some advanced alien technology and they restored the android SG-1 as promised before they left.

During mid-September they went to the Gamekeeper planet. They learned and double-checked that SG-1 never returned to help them build new lives as promised, so ND-1 made friends with them and helped them to begin doing exactly that. In exchange for their help they gave ND-1 a set of virtual reality pods, a copy of the central computer core to control them, and a copy of the Keeper android software to reverse engineer. To them it was all useless stuff anyway, they had no intention of using it again. TND figured that since those people were far from Earth it couldn't hurt to use magic openly to help them. So, they did and made fast work of getting them set up. As a consequence they also received an open invitation to return any time and to consider their planet a sanctuary from their war with the Goa'uld if they ever needed one. Their primary aim for an application of that technology was to create a VR training simulator for all their technology. Easing any other future wizards and witches or muggles into their program, should that day come. Otherwise they used some of the advancements to upgrade their new under development shipboard AI.

At the end of September they re-dialed Tollan to send through a large module Reed helped them design that would launch and retrieve a polar satellite and set into motion two hundred fifty-six upgraded Sniffer drones linked to the satellite to scan and map the ruined surface of the planet in detail. Throughout the course of each standard Earth day, the satellite would have declined longitude by five degrees, with the drone swarm following its path and performing pre-programmed search patterns. The satellite would receive constant uploads from the drones, and together with its own scans, develop a good picture of the planet surface over a period of seventy-two days, at which time the satellite and drones would have returned to their starting position over the gate and the satellite would land and re-attach itself to its Lander module. After that it would automatically connect to the gate, dial a connection back to Earth, and signal its readiness to be retrieved by the NDC.

Feeling their successes and confidence, ND-1 planned their biggest heist yet-to them it was the coup de grace they had been waiting for. They had just wanted to make sure they were seasoned enough at gate travel to pull it off. In mid October they went to Chulak and subdued and imperioused the two Jaffa guards at the gate. Whom they used to steal two Al'kesh, splitting themselves into two pairs each with their own Jaffa pilot. They then flew the cloaked Al'kesh back to their underwater base, and after learning all they could from the Jaffa about how to pilot the ships, they returned them Obliviated to Chulak through the gate. The distance to Earth was two thousand light years and at the maximum thirty-thousand times light-speed that the Al'kesh could travel in hyperspace, the trip took them twenty-three days to get back to Earth. Fortunately they always had provisions on them for even far longer stays off-world.

...

By Christmas of nineteen ninety-nine the NDC had their first real space ship reverse engineering project well underway. Their first operational custom TND android soldier prototype was undergoing live testing, and another SG-1 generic head-only droid set up with all four team member's memories purely to answer questions allowing them to mine their memories for secret knowledge and tactics.

While they were assimilating all that, they received the alert from their Tollan mission that its data was ready for retrieval. ND-1 went to Tollan and retrieved their satellite and drones. Thus began the second phase of that large project, utilizing Reed's AI assisted design computer to ingest the information and develop a cartographic model and aerial visual rendering of the planet's surface along with the details of the scans.

With the success of capturing two Al'kesh, it even attracted a couple of in person visits from both Reed and T'Challa who beside their original wish not to, just had to see the super advanced Goa'uld tech for themselves. Naturally quid quo pro being what it was, the pair would always receive a copy of TND's discoveries along the way and this was big to them. Their advice was valuable as well. So, they began an entirely new custom hybrid warship design of their own from the ground up, combining the various tech and magic. Getting past the paper stage would still take several months, but those were the breakthroughs they had been hoping for when they began their program. Thereafter, most focus shifted to the ship project.

They kept one Al'kesh fully operational to use as their own secure transport. With that they already had one up on the SGC, who's secret X-301 and Prometheus projects hadn't gotten very far yet. The SGC has gained a brief advantage when they obtained the Orbanian's naquadah reactor design, but ND-1 had gone right behind them and stole the plans from their computers. The second Al'kesh was carefully disassembled and thoroughly studied.

The biggest concerns about their competition with the SGC was their unique personal relationships with the most powerful of the advanced races out there, the Nox and the Asgard. The Asgard primarily, having worked with the SGC on a number of occasions, the two helping each other out, and the Asgard even negotiating on their behalf to enter them into the Protected Planets treaty. It's not that they had any problem with any of that, why would they? Their concern was if the Asgard would help the SGC oppose them, to help the Americans maintain their monopoly on power once they went public.

The Asgard, who they only knew from written reports were something of an enigma to them. They were aloof and not very open about sharing their knowledge and technology, but when they did work with Earth it was through just one small branch of one military organization of one country on the planet. They had to know that the SGC did not in any way represent the will of the entire people of Earth or Earth's leaders, and that everything the SGC did was in secret even from the other major powers on the planet. Were those supposedly advanced and enlightened beings purposely being obtuse or did they really just not care? Soon, though they would be ready to reveal the TND to the world and the existence of the alien threat, as well as the other secrets the Americans had been sequestering. They figured by sometime in summer Two-Thousand they should be ready to test their own first prototype battle-cruiser. Thank god for magic, Elves, and their new androids, or it could take them years.

While they worked feverishly on all their new scientific and engineering advances, they studied the results of the Tollan scans and the rest of the magical members of TND became well enough up to speed with their muggle concepts that two new teams were being formed as backups for ND-1 on future missions and some were beginning to make significant contributions on the engineering of mage-tech integration for their new ship. While they were making faster progress on tech. they were always going to be behind the SGC in terms of off-world missions. They simply didn't have the staffing to begin randomly exploring new worlds just in the hope of discovering something useful, the way that SGC did. So, they continued to use espionage to mine the SGC for _their_ findings and to keep abreast of the wider galactic geo-political scene.

So that they left it to the SGC to continue to engage in many off-world encounters, foothold situations, and battles with System Lords, like the Sokar fiasco-while they focused on research and development. TND almost got caught one time, when they found out that Tok'ra Transphase Eradication Rods could see through their Elves invisibility and if Harry had to guess probably his own as well. It was only the Elves quick thinking that got them out of that one. Thankfully the officer who caught a glimpse of one thought they were still tracking a Reetou and later during debrief there was no other evidence to the contrary. Nevertheless, TND got over their complacency on how easy it had been up until then and learned to be more careful. After that they more carefully watched the SGC from the shadows whenever any kind of foothold situation was going on unless they thought it would be necessary to assist them. Otherwise, they could get the status of what happened after and not risk their exposure. It had been close a couple times, but in the end the NDC did not need to intervene.

In March Two-Thousand the SGC got involved with a Replicator problem on behalf of the Asgard and ended up deciding to beam their own star-gate to the Beliskner in order to escape the crashing battle-cruiser. The Beliskner and gate were then lost in the ocean and that is when the SGC discovered their spare gate in storage was a fake. All hell broke loose, but fortunately the SGC once again thought the NID was behind it and initially focused their efforts in that direction.

In the meantime, the SGC was without a stargate of their own, crippling their operation to a relative stand-still. While the U.S. searched the ocean for their missing star-gate, TND went surreptiously to all the planets that the SGC still had teams on, carefully stunned them, brought them home through their gate and dropped them off magically at the entrance to their Cheyenne Mountain complex. They were careful not to be seen by them nor for SG teams to understand how they were transported. But, they just could not in good conscious let their theft of the backup gate get any of those people hurt. A serious mystery ensued at the SGC, wondering who their anonymous benefactor was. They had no way to reach any of their off-world contacts at the moment, so it could've been anyone. But if it were the Asgard, they figured they would have said something. Perhaps the Tok'ra were helping them without saying anything, that was their best guess. But why they would remain silent about it? they thought.

During the spring as the SGC struggled without a star-gate, ND-2 went on a long-term mission to the Gamekeeper planet to take them up on their invitation to begin a small settlement of their own adjacent to them. It was part of TND's failsafe plan that they have an off-world Beta Site of their own, to fall back to if things go badly for them for any other reason or as blowback when they decide to reveal the Stargate secrets to the world. ND-2 consisted of Dan and Emma Granger, and Colin and Ginny Creevey. After getting their settlement set up they would begin storing back-up copies of everything feasible in their new underground bunker. They couldn't go on just calling it the Gamekeeper planet either, so in consultation with the native people, they discovered it's original name and went with that, Caracalla.

Things came to a head when part of SG-1 was out trying to fight replicator's on a hijacked Russian Foxtrot submarine that had tracked down the crashed Beliskner. There was a political crisis as well as a real crisis. Meanwhile Major Carter of SG-1 went with Thor of the Asgard to help him back on his world with the replicator's. TND decided that it was time to get off the sidelines and really help the SGC. Earth was threatened by replicator's, it was no longer just contained within the Cheyenne Mountain complex, the Asgard were even losing to them, and the Russians were arguing with the U.S. over their secrets. Perhaps it had become time to open up about another secret and see if they could assist.

Subsequently, ND-1 aboard their Al'kesh, tracked down the position of the hijacked replicator submarine and when they got there, Sirius and Remus in full armor used ring transports to board the submarine and helped O'Neill and Teal'c corner and destroy the original replicator. They managed at the time to only barely convince them that the unidentified high-tech armored interlopers were on their side since they were shooting with them and not at them. O'Neill ordered his forces outside to destroy the submarine while Harry and Hermione transported SG-1 and their team back to the Al'kesh to make their escape. O'Neill, Teal'c, and Jackson finally got to meet and greet their help.

"Hello Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c, and Doctor Jackson. Colonel, Teal'c it's nice to see you again. Doctor Jackson it is nice to make your acquaintance," Harry greeted his guests after he and Hermione retracted their head armor. While Sirius and Remus remained tactically behind them in case they made the wrong moves. O'Neill lowered his weapon and the others followed suit.

"Doctor Potter, what a surprise." said O'Neill. Well, I guess thanks are in order then. You know, with that whole business back in ninety-eight, we were just following orders." he explained.

"We know. We just couldn't let you carry them out." answered Hermione, sounding not too put off about it. They'd put it behind them some time ago especially after they learned how Zat's worked. They had been only trying to capture but not kill them. They knew nothing at the time except that they were being shot at.

"Miss Granger, nice to see you again." said O'Neill. "It's Mrs. Potter now, thank you. I'm glad we _aren't_ shooting at each other this time." she added.

Harry resumed piloting the Al'kesh back to the atmosphere while allowing O'Neill to use their comms. to contact the SGC and let them know they were alright. "Don't worry, we're cloaked. We are going to drop you off at your front door nice, safe and sound." Harry said.

"Of course, _Mrs._ Potter. Congratulations. It's nice to meet you too." began Doctor Jackson. "I guess it is you we have to thank for returning our stranded off-world teams to us then?" he reasoned.

"Yes, it was the least we could do since we were the ones who took your spare stargate." she answered.

"Ah yes, it all makes sense now." O'Neill interjected. "I guess you never did give up on your own space program then, just went deeper underground."

"Something like that." Hermione answered. "We can get into everything more some other time. Let's not ruin this nice and cozy we have going here right now by bringing up politics." she said.

"We decided that with everything going on, including the threat of the replicator's, that it was time we revealed ourselves to you and tried to help you out. That actually is the whole reason we've done all the things we've been doing." she concluded.

"What is that exactly?" asked O'Neill.

"You know, managing our own Stargate program in order to help defend the Earth. This big blue ball is not all yours you know." she finished. Doctor Jackson snickered at that and gave O'Neill a look that said, 'I told you so.' O'Neill just rolled his eyes at Jackson and said, "Whatever Danny."

"I am grateful to you guys for helping us and our stranded people of course, but what happens next is up to people higher in the chain of command than me." said O'Neill.

"I know Colonel, but we'll try not to go too hard on you. Harry interjected cheekily, which made Hermione, Sirius, and Remus break out laughing. Having arrived at Cheyenne Mountain, ND-1 transported SG-1 down to their gate and said, We'll be in touch," and flew back to their own base.

Back at the NDC, "How did it go with SG-1?" Johnny asked.

"It went well. We came, we saw, we helped kick ass. The replicator's were destroyed. The Russians are pissed at the Americans and confused as hell. We made nice with SG-1 and took them home." Sirius answered.

"Nice." Johnny replied. Well, we have some news for you as well. Apparently SG-1's Asgard friends arrived on the scene just moments after you finished up, and they detected you. According to the Elves, Thor returned Major Carter after having achieved a victory of their own over his home-world, with the news that they monitored another player in the game as it were, that being us-you specifically, aiding SG-1 and rescuing them from the submarine right before it exploded. Thor particularly mentioned that after they and we made nice together, they would like to meet us some time." Johnny concluded.

"That _is_ interesting. I guess it's like SG-1 always reported, not much gets by those skinny little grey aliens. Harry replied. Well, all in good time then I guess. We'll see how friendly things are when we take things to the next level. The SGC are not bound to like it very much. Let's get our new battle-cruiser into the air and into space trials so that we can show up to the table as resourceful partners when we go public." he concluded.

...

Three months later, with the SGC still sans a gate of their own, and the original gate in the process of being recovered by the Russians, the Americans were getting very squirrelly over their entire program. They were itching to find where Potter and his people were hiding, to get that gate back by force if necessary argued the NID, despite their recent friendliness. They were busy looking but not finding. While the Russians were busy dredging up their old business, figuratively and literally. Conversations turned internally to one of either confronting the Russians or opening up with them about the entire program to propose a sharing. The questions were still being bandied about at the highest levels and nothing had really happened yet, when one dark and stormy day, lo over the horizon crept a medium sized battle-cruiser, except this one was flying through the air.

In the middle of the afternoon on the 4th of July, Two-Thousand, on a heading inbound across the old Ches. Light entering the Chesapeake Bay from the Atlantic Ocean. Slowly cruising for all to get a good look, was The New Defenders pride and joy-the prototype Battlecruiser Hyperion.

She just returned from successful space flight trials, and was enroute to make a splashy introduction on the White House lawn in a small town on the banks of the Potomac River. Aboard Hyperion was the entire membership of the New Defenders, including most of the part-timers, none of whom would miss it for the world, a platoon of Elves, and a platoon of android soldiers that looked suspiciously like Sirius and Carter had a love-child with Teal'c. Ben and Johnny were pilot and co-pilot respectively, Harry as Captain, Hermione as First Officer; and all others spread out in a variety of duty stations.

Considering where the Hyperion was apparently heading, the civilian news helicopters that shadowed it for a bit were run off by the squadrons of F-15 Eagle's and F-14 Tomcat's that were chasing the sleek and sexy 200 meter long, 80 meters wide, 65 meters tall flying battlecruiser. It was traveling so slowly, less than 100 kph, such that the jets had to keep flying circles around it to keep from continually outrunning it. There was some sigh of relief when someone on the ship finally returned hails that were frantically sent by NAS Oceana, Pax River, and Andrews Air Force Base Tower Control.

Answering on every known Earth radio and television frequency Harry replied "Greetings, fellow Earthlings..."

"I am Captain Harry James Potter, in command of The New Defenders Space Battlecruiser Hyperion. We have come in peace for some show and tell. Let the sequesters of Stargate travel, advanced alien technology, and secret off-world alien wars know that it is time to come clean with the people of the entire world. ...We will be arriving for an unscheduled public meeting with the President of the United States in a couple hours. We hope that you like the show. Potter out." Harry announced.

The Air Force continued to try to give the Hyperion orders it steadfastly ignored and found that the big ship had big fancy shields when they tried their air-to-air missiles on it. It didn't cause Harry and crew any animosity. They would've been disappointed if they hadn't tried. It was all part of the demonstration after all. And the Air Force was playing their part well.

Harry looked around at his wife, his friends, and his bridge crew with a grin and said, "Do you think it was a bit over the top?"

"Maybe a little." Hermione said sweetly. "But you _have_ been looking forward to this for a long time."

The pilot and co-pilot at helm control just shrugged. Johnny just said, "It'll be fun, we haven't made the news in a long time."

Ben elbowed him and said, "Shuddup Flame-boy."

"Holy shit." echoed Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, and Doctor Jackson as they gathered in the briefing room with Lt. General Hammond, listening to the Air Force mission reports coming in live.

Teal'c agreed stating, "It is indeed a revered pile of excrement."

"The shit really _is_ going to hit the fan now." Hammond agreed. They all looked at Teal'c to see how he would interpret that, something about excrement and fans.

People around the world, were doing spit-takes by their radios, TV's and in their cars when they heard that. More so for those who knew Harry Potter, but had no idea he was involved in anything like that. Like say the entire student body and faculty of the Salem Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry and thanks to his fame, millions of others who _thought_ they knew him.

All around the world, in news rooms, on anchor desks, and military headquarters, people were scrambling to understand what the hell was going on and to keep abreast of whatever live feeds American news crews were able to keep up on the incoming flying battleship and the missiles that exploded against some kind of invisible force field. Over in Russia, one co-anchor corrected another when he said "На самом деле, товарищ, он сказал, что это крейсер." (Actually, Comrade, he said it was a battle _cruiser_.)

Two hours later, the Hyperion stood stationary, hovering low over the White House lawn. U.S. Secret Service and members of every branch of military and the U.S. Park Police all had the location surrounded. Harry wasn't going to actually land Hyperion on their nice pretty lawn, it would mess it up. That would not be very friendly at all.

Instead, an away team of twelve of them would ring down to the surface, in full armor. That way any expected barrage of immediate gunfire, if they were so stupid, would be repelled by their armor's shield. If it actually got worse than that, they would show them what they could do in their armor. And there of course were the Hyperion's 12 fire-linked twin plasma cannon turrets, 12 fire-linked twin rail gun turrets, and 12 standard missile launchers.

Everything they said and everything they did was guaranteed to be broadcast by the hundreds of press helicopters and mobile news vans and every citizen within line of sight with a Smartphone. If that wasn't enough, the Hyperion was also recording it and would finish the job if need be. They were not overly concerned if the President made an appearance himself or not. That was just theatre. The message would get out either way.

Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Dan, Emma, Colin, Ginny, Justin, Hannah, Kevin, and Padma transported down to the surface simultaneously in groups of three from all four of the ships ring transporters. By that point, the few military in town that actually were familiar with the Stargate program, were Air Force Lt. General Maurice Vidrine and White House Stargate Liaison Officer Major Paul Davis. The only two beside the President, Vice President and Senator Kinsey who were around that even knew of the program, and they were not surprised when the visitors beamed down using Goa'uld ring transporters.

To Harry's surprise they showed restraint and did not immediately open fire upon them. Harry, Hermione, Sirius, and Remus stepped forward and the other eight took up rear and flanking positions around them maintaining their full armor. The four retracted their Head and Hand armor in order to speak directly and make eye contact, to reassure people who did not already know who Harry was that they were indeed human.

Lt. General Vidrine, Major Paul Davis, and a similarly sized squad of defenders approached Captain Potter and met them half way across the grounds. Vidrine knew they had little or no chance with the current spectacle to keep a lid on things, but he had to make one last appeal to Potter on behalf of the President, as ordered.

"Captain Potter, I am Lt. General Vidrine, United States Air Force. The President sent me in his stead to find out what this spectacle is all about and to ask you to please, in the interests of national security, show some restraint." He figured he would try the nicest approach they could at that point. Their weapons weren't going to stop them. Possibly appealing to their sensibilities would.

"General, it's nice to meet you. Which national security would that be? As I understood it I am no longer a citizen of this country, and my home country isn't even aware of your secret program. If anything, I am acting _in_ my country's best interest and I dare say the United Nations as well." Harry answered.

"Anyway, on to business. I understand the President would not have met us down here in person. That is fine. We can deliver the message we came to deliver just as well without his actual help or cooperation. Harry spread his arms and waved over the perfectly manicured lawn and continued. Don't you think coming directly to the White House Lawn in this manner did all that was necessary to guarantee that the whole world would be watching?"

"Captain Potter! Please." the General pleaded.

"I'm sorry General. We want to be friends with the United States. We want to be your allies and help in the ongoing war you are waging throughout the galaxy through the Stargate. But, we disagree with you having taken it solely upon yourselves to rile this enemy up, keeping their very existence a secret, keeping the Stargate and all the other technology you've gained from it a secret; and thinking that you can handle the situation all by yourselves. Without so much as a by your leave or even request for assistance to the other major powers of the world-not even your greatest allies, as I understand it. Harry announced. And for goodness sake, all of the citizens of the world have a right to know something like this." he added.

"I don't know what you're talking about Captain Potter, the General tried. He really had no choice, he was simply military and had to follow orders. All I know is that you have been personally experimenting with new space-age technology of your own, and refused to even cooperate with us on that back in Nineteen-Ninety-Eight." Vidrine knew this approach was stupid and would get them nowhere, or worse. Harry let pass the opening the General gave him to give a dig back on that sore point. He was sticking to message today. Higher ground and all that. They could get around to what the U.S. owed him personally at a later date.

"That is fine General. As I said we didn't actually come here to speak to the President or to you. I came to speak to the world and certainly not to stand here and hold disingenuous debates with you."

"Since I am certain that the world is watching and listening. Allow me if you will to fill you all in on a few things." Harry and Hermione turned to face where the majority of cameras seemed to be set up while Sirius and Remus kept their eyes on Vidrine and his squad.

Harry and Hermione outlined in very high-level what they knew of the American Stargate program since it's original confrontation with Ra back in the mid-90's (ignoring the Littlefield experiment for the time being), up to the most recent crashing of the Asgard battlecruiser Beliskner which by then also contained and lost the SGC's own Stargate, and nearly unleashed a super-advanced alien artificial intelligence called replicator's that could have destroyed all life on Earth, during which his organization, "The New Defenders" helped defeat and then rescue the SGC's top team SG-1 from, several months earlier.

The Stargate people listening to all that, had no idea that Potter and his people knew that much of their history. The General and Major in person in DC, were non-plussed as well. There obviously had been a major security leak in all that time. Hammond saw his career coming to an end. O'Neill said to the room "We had it under control. He made it sound like we were useless until they showed up. Gahhhh." O'Neill exclaimed, flailing his arm.

After a pause to let everything set in people's minds, Harry continued "We know that the Russian Navy recently recovered the SGC's Stargate from the bottom of the ocean, which I imagine that until today they had no idea exactly what they found or its importance. I suggest you start by reaching out to the Russians to see if they will cooperate with you and share their salvaged gate; and maybe along with them and the other major powers of the world, begin to organize a proper and just defense of the world, with the advice and consent of its citizens."

While announcing that, Harry also essentially informed the world, while in the presence of their Battlecruiser and their privileged information, that The New Defenders themselves were in a number of ways ahead of both the U.S. and the Russians in regard to the alien threat. None would know just how small an organization they really were, at least for some time yet.

"The New Defenders, with our ships and technology stand ready to join in such an alliance for the betterment of humankind. Harry said as he walked over to General Vidrine and handed him two TND sub-space communicators and continued, "Here are a couple of our long range sub-space communicators. Get in touch with us after you are finished coming clean with the world and if you want our help." Harry concluded and returned to his away team where after they were rung back up to their ship and flew off to return home and await a phone call.

 **A/N** :

 **Hyperion Battlecruiser Specs** **:**

Size: 200m long * 80m wide * 65m tall  
Crew: minimum 2, optimum 12, total carry for 80. Internal artificial-gravity hull plating.  
Hull: Vibranium-Titanium-Carbon alloy.  
Power: Twin Naquadah reactors and Twin SSFIRE512 reactors.  
Propulsion: Goa'uld 32kls Hyper-drive (for simplicity 3.65 light-years per hour) and .6 Sub-light (401 million miles per hour)  
Systems: Goa'uld sensors, shield, cloak, and navigation integrated with the TND custom designed Hyperion Shipboard Operations AI and Voice Interactive Hologram (a combination of tech from Reed, T'Challa, Goa'uld, and Caracalla with Harry's own spin).  
Arms: 12 fire-linked twin plasma cannon turrets, 12 fire-linked twin rail gun turrets, 12 standard missile launchers, plasma bombs (plasma bomb warheads, naquadah enhanced plasma bomb warheads)  
Hangars: 1 port and 1 starboard at the mid-section. Room to dock and deploy up to two 35-meter Al'kesh or equivalent: currently containing their 1 operational Al'kesh and 1 Wakanda Quinjet.  
Magical Augmentation: Impervious charmed hull, magically regenerated oxygen and water; they are still researching and experimenting with other practical things that wouldn't also be redundant.  
Satcam Image: Classified by FF net. (Use your imagination).


	6. Chapter 6 (2000-2001)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate: SG-1, Star Trek, or any of the real quantum physics and science in this story, the characters, plots, or stories from those series, but I do own my own characters, plot, and story. However, if in my zeal to squish real science together with sci-fi, if I accidentally stumbled upon something that works, I do want my Nobel Prize. There is a cash reward that comes along with the trophy right? Oh, and if you build one of these things and it works, you damned well owe me a ride.

 **Harry Potter and the Cochran Effect - Chapter 6**

After The New Defenders returned to their base in New York (Tanzania) they sat down to draw up a plan to put their new warship to use to finally take out Voldemort and end the magical war in Britain. They then set a meeting with the OOTP to enlist the right sort of help.

Harry sat six devices on the table. Five very similar to their Sniffer probes but designed for a different purpose, and another that looked like little more than a large cell phone with a button on it. "Professor Snape. Could you get away with planting these five devices in a circle just outside the perimeter of the Fidelius of Riddle's headquarters?" Harry asked.

"I could. What will they do?" Snape answered.

"They will allow us to overcome the Fidelius charm, so that we can bomb the headquarters from the sky." Harry replied.

"How is that possible?" Molly interrupted.

"It's simple really. While we cannot know the information about the location protected by the Fidelius, nor could Professor Snape tell us where he is going or where he has gone. That location nevertheless still exists. What we can do is target the center of the five homing beacons, which are themselves, each outside of the Fidelius." Harry explained.

"Is that possible Albus?" Minerva asked.

"Indeed, I think it might be. Dumbledore replied. If I understood correctly, Harry would only be targeting or aiming at the center of the physical location of the targeting beacons specifically, knowing otherwise nothing else of what is actually in the exact location. They would rather simply be targeting the center of where the five beacons meet. However, to a bomb or any object dropped on the center of their target, the effect would be the same. It would still destroy the area protected by the Fidelius. The Fidelius only protects the information about the location, preventing anyone from knowing or seeing the location but it is not an actual shield or an alternate dimension or anything. Neither they nor we would have any idea what was at the location that was bombed unless of course, the secret keeper died in the explosion itself." he concluded.

"And that, in a nutshell, is exactly the plan. Harry added. Except also, I would expect then that Professor Snape, himself having been party to the secret, could thereafter return to the site in any case, and determine if we did or did not take out our target."

"That is a good plan." Snape begrudgingly admit. What would this other device do?" he asked.

"That, answered Harry, Is for you to use after you have planted the beacons, verified the presence of snake-face, then afterward when he dismissed you, you would leave and when outside the danger zone-you would push that button...sending a signal to us that the mission is a go, for us to drop our bombs. We will already be in position high in the sky, cloaked and ready, just waiting for your signal. We won't drop the bombs until you've signaled us that he's there and that you're clear of the area."

"I see. It is good that you have thought of that too. Snape reluctantly admitted, thinking privately that this Potter was not as big a dunder-head as his father was. Why did you say bombs, plural? Are you using more than one?" he asked.

"Yes, we will drop two plasma bombs. One will follow the first at exactly three seconds. In this way, if a certain amount of magical shielding and wards manages to protect the facility at all; the first should take out the protection then the second would finish the job and make sure anything, including spaces deep underground, is destroyed." Harry explained.

Seeing that Snape seemed to be onboard with the plan, Dumbledore said, "That's splendid. Let us go forward with the mission then. When can we do it?" he asked.

Snape answered, "This coming Saturday at our regularly scheduled weekly Inner Circle meeting would be the best time."

"Won't he leave after dismissing you though?" Harry asked for clarification.

"Oh, not as such, I am not a part of the Inner Circle myself. I would only be there ostensibly to perform my duties as Potions Master. I could slip away easily enough once I verify the meeting has convened and you should have your window of opportunity to strike." he finished.

"Excellent. It is a plan then, we will do it this Saturday. I will get back in touch with you Friday to confirm everything and make sure we're all set." Harry said. Dumbledore dismissed the meeting with everyone feeling quite cheerful about a possible end to the war finally.

The bombing of Riddle's headquarters went off exactly as planned without a hitch. Snape confirmed that Riddle and his snake had been present and even a week later no one had seen or heard from him or any of the other Death Eaters who were there. Furthermore, they all then knew where the location was on the map. The Fidelius had obviously fallen, and the rural secluded estate that had been Malfoy Manor was then a smoking ruin, nothing more than a deep hole in the ground where a magnificent mansion once stood. They were convinced of their victory and so, with Harry and Hermione in tow, Dumbledore and Mad-Eye Moody went to the Ministry of Magic to declare the war over and Voldemort destroyed for good.

The news made headlines in all of the magical press the world over and Harry acclaimed as the hero of the wizarding world for a second time, at least in Britain and the European mainland where Voldemort was the most active. Harry would not accept a Merlin First Class unless his wife Hermione received one with him; as such were both honored in the Great Hall of Hogwarts by the Ministry and the Press.

...

During the following year, the world's geo-political balance more or less reset itself thanks to the spectacle of news deliverance put on by Harry and The New Defenders. It took months of stress, with the other major powers intervening to make what had to be done come to pass. The angered UK and incredulous Prime Minister and Queen who knew full well who Harry Potter was, the infuriated China, the defensive USA, the other powers of the UN Permanent Security Council, France was in the middle as usual, and Russia who suddenly held all the cards and were playing them. All the other major parties wanted to have their investigations and their say in the matter too, which made the whole thing drag on it seemed like forever. There were mobs of angry citizens, especially in the US who wanted to hang all the currently serving politicians and a number of the retired ones.

During that fiasco, rogue NID agents seized their opportunity with Hammond's neck already hanging out to use kidnapping and blackmail to get him to resign. They had put in his place their ally, Major General Henry Bauer. For what little good it had done by that point, since they had no Stargate to run a program.

Since they were off world it was unknown to the SGC, but the android copies of SG-1 were killed by Cronus' Jaffa. In the intervening lull for the SGC, TND made its own connections with the Tok'ra to let them know what happened back on Earth and that while the rest of the world sorted out its problems, they would help the Tok'ra prosecute the war against the Goa'uld.

Then during February to June Two-Thousand and One, while the new IOA Stargate program was getting set up, ND-1 went to Vorash to help the Tok'ra use the Ha'tak they stole from Cronus in a previous op.-to attack Apophis.

 _(1) However, instead of taking the attack to Apophis, during the planning session they learned that he and his fleet were already on their way to Vorash themselves thanks to the actions of Apophis' Goa'uld spy, Tanith. With time of the essence, Harry came up with a new daring plan that if successful could ultimately spell the end of Apophis._

 _Harry, with Selmak/Jacob Carter's blessing devised a plan that since Apophis was coming they could possibly destroy his entire fleet by blowing up Vorash's sun. That would be done using the Tok'ra Ha'tak to throw the Stargate currently on Vorash into the sun while it was connected to P3W-451 – the planet where SG-1 previously found a black hole. The gate would suck in enough mass from the star to cause it to supernova. The Tok'ra agreed to the plan._

 _After the Tok'ra was all evacuated, ND-1 and Selmak/Jacob flew to the sun where they were able to connect the Stargate on board to P3W-451 as planned. They then sent it to the sun and tried to flee. Suddenly an Al'kesh de-cloaked and attacked. Although Remus fired back, he could only make one hit. Finally, the Al'kesh was able to damage the ship, so that they could not enter hyperspace._

 _On the Ha'tak, Jacob had launched all the Ha'tak's gliders, programmed to flee the solar system. Apophis followed them, but soon realized that it was a trick. Finally, the sun exploded and ND-1 fled aboard the Ha'tak, while Apophis' fleet destroyed._

 _Selmak managed to restore the hyperdrive and was able to escape the super-nova on time, but ND-1's flight through hyperspace interrupted. When Jacob scanned the area they realized that they crossed four million light years in mere seconds, which left Harry stunned, he told Jacob that what they had just done was impossible. Apophis' mothership then appeared, trapped with them one hundred twenty-five years from home, facing each other in a standoff._

 _With very little choice (their weapons wouldn't cause a dent in Apophis' upgraded mothership, and their hyper-drives were again offline), ND-1 and Selmak/Jacob decided to make contact with Apophis to try a subtle cajoling approach so not to get killed. However, Apophis showed no interest in what they were going to say, and even ignored their surrender, saying "Klavel ha" in Goa'uld, which meant "too late."_

 _Apophis charged up weapons, but took a while in actually firing them, which made ND-1 feel uneasy. However, as the ship finally fired, the shots all missed their Ha'tak as Apophis was trying to hit a second unidentified vessel instead. The ship's shield proved powerful, and even used its weapons to block several shots, as well as fired back at Apophis._

 _While Sirius admired the people of the ship for fighting Apophis first, calling their style "shoot first, send flowers later," Jacob decided to retreat, since they had no idea if the aliens on board the ship were hostile or not. He set a course for the corona of the system's Blue giant, since its radiation could make them invisible to ship's sensors, but ND-1 would also be blind._

 _Another problem was that they had one hour until the radiation could become dangerous so Jacob and Harry decided to fix the shields to buy them nine more hours. After they switched the control crystals, the shields were back online. However, they discovered another problem; the hyperdrive crystals were burnt, and with no spare crystals, they could not go into hyperspace._

 _Meanwhile, back at the NDC (New Defenders Command) in New York, a Tok'ra contingent arrived in the Gate Room. One of them introduced herself as council member Ren'al. She informed NDC Operations Commander Ben Grimm, that the plan to wipe out Apophis' fleet worked, though they did find a one-man pod that traveled to Goa'uld-occupied territory, the identity of the occupant was unknown for the time being._

 _They also informed Ben that they detected two distortions during the supernova, implying two ships may have escaped, though they were confident nobody would have survived, thinking ND-1 and Selmak/Jacob were those people. Ren'al told Ben that whether they survived or not, their actions caused a power vacuum for the Goa'uld, who would be fighting each other for years to come. When they said, they considered the team heroes, Ben said to her "you'll forgive me for holding out hope a little longer. ND-1 has a surprisingly good habit of beating the odds."_

 _Nine hours later, the shields had almost become ineffective to the radiation, and Harry and Selmak were still unable to repair the hyperdrive, as even retrofitting other crystals did not work. With no alternative, they had to risk leaving the corona of the blue giant and face whoever may have survived._

Meanwhile back at the NDC, Ben had called in the rest of the members and placed a call to Reed for advice. When they believed there was no hope, Reed suggested otherwise. "I think we can locate them by locking onto the sub-space communicators in their armor."

Ben countered "That will only work if they are in range right?"

"Yes, that range being somewhere in this galaxy, so odds are good I would think." Reed answered, presuming they were still in the galaxy. The idea they might not be had not occurred to him. They tried Reed's tweak to the sub-space communicator program and it picked up a radial vector but no target.

"Shit. I guess you were right Ben." Reed said.

"That's a first," quipped Johnny.

"Why what did you find out?" Ben asked, ignoring Johnny for once.

"The only reason I could think of for the signal tracking like this is if they are in fact out of the galaxy, but, close. If they were not relatively close, the signal would not have been strong enough to give us a direction. It would simply not have found it at all. It just can't get a hand-shake and a lock from the other end." Reed explained.

"Come again, Egg-head? Ben replied.

"It's likely that they somehow made it to another galaxy, probably the next galaxy over-in that direction." Reed explained, pointing to the three-dimensional spacetime galaxy display where the signal vector cuts off at the edge of the disc.

"What galaxy is that?" Colin asked.

"That is the Triangulum galaxy." Reed answered.

"How is this going to help us? There's no way to go that far is there?" Ginny asked.

"Hmm, not _safely_ no." Reed answered.

"Why, what do you mean _not safely_ , what to you have that can do that at all?" asked Ben.

"It's nothing I have. It is what Harry has, The Phoenix." Reed replied.

"No. That's not going to do it," said Dan. "His warp-drive doesn't travel that fast or that far.," he explained.

"His original one didn't for sure. But, Harry and I have been playing around with some theories and some equations ever since we decided to abandon warp-drive to go with the more reliable tried and true Goa'uld hyper-drive technology in our first warship." Reed paused, as if he really did not want to open this assortment of problems and suggest this.

"We worked out the equations some time ago and Harry has been fiddling with the Phoenix in his spare time, doing some upgrades, tweaking his old navigation system with the new ideas. I'm not sure if he was finished yet and it certainly wasn't tested in any way." Reed continued.

"What are you saying Reed? Is there a way to use Harry's Phoenix to get my daughter and him back?" asked Emma.

"Possibly, if he _finished_ the work, and _if_ it works. It is also possible, as he and I discussed, that due to the physical limitations of his original design, the Phoenix might be able to get us there, but not back again. Wherever they are, at least three million light-years away by this reckoning, we'd just be stuck there with them," said Reed.

"Explain. How would this work? What is this upgrade to the Phoenix?" Johnny prompted Reed to continue and take the leap. He wanted to get his friends back.

"He was calling it hyper-warp." Reed said. There were a lot of confused expressions and disbelief in reaction to that.

"What we were able to show on paper was that by opening a standard Goa'uld hyper-space window and accelerating into it at max thirty-two kls velocity, then at the precise moment when we cross the event horizon of the window, engage a warp-fold jump. Just one time, just one fold, or else you would blow the ship apart, no shielding that we have could withstand more..., and he paused to try to word it right.

Moreover, the timing would have to be perfect or you would not be able to predict the exact velocity you would achieve. However, theoretically, since hyperspace is nothing but a field of tachyons that are already moving at superluminal speeds. And because our HS velocity would already be at thirty-two kls, the warp-fold of the hyperspace directly in front of the ship, and the one compression behind the ship; would theoretically move the ship at anywhere from one to ten exponential orders of magnitude faster than the original hyper-space velocity, then drop back to normal hyperspace velocity."

"Did you say exponential orders of magnitude?"

Johnny asked. "Yeah, that's the incredible thing." Reed said.

"Wait a minute said Ben, I can calculate that right here at the console and he began plugging in the numbers which already had a navigation modality for the original Phoenix ship specs in the database. He was not particularly well versed in software engineer lingo, but he knew how to operate his own console well enough.

Congrats, Egghead, at Warp Two you would get to three times standard hyper-drive speed, at Warp Three, we would get to almost three times the speed of Apophis newly upgraded super-fast Ha'tak. We can do this!" yelled Ben.

"Wait ...wait Ben. Remember, this is all theoretical. Harry was only tinkering with it in his spare time. We don't know if he finished it and it certainly hasn't been tested." Reed reiterated. The group circling around the NDC main console stood quietly contemplating for a couple minutes, there was some pacing. Emma was biting her fingernails off.

" _You_ could though, couldn't you? Dan asked. I mean get inside the Phoenix, check it out. See how far he got it, maybe finish it if need be." Dan asked hopefully.

"Yes, I probably could. However, there is another thing. Harry did not make any changes to his original warp-drive, because he could not. The whole airframe is built around it. He just added the Goa'uld shields and Hyper-drive, ripped out the old GE90 and RS-25 engines, and replaced them with a Goa'uld sub-light drive and a single naquadah-reactor. The only changes to the navigation system were the old Mark II upgrade prior to the Hyperion. We do not know if it was integrated to the hyper-drive yet. In addition, the most important thing is that his original warp-drive could only go just over warp one to warp one point five maximum by design. To achieve the numbers we would need we would probably have to blow the warp-coils to make the one jump, we would need to hit between warp two to three. Who knows if his crystals would even survive after that?" Reed countered.

"So, it's a one-way trip either way." Emma observed.

"Yes, probably." Reed answered as honestly as he knew.

"You'd still have hyper-drives though wouldn't you?" she asked.

"Yes. If they were not damaged by the other damage. Nevertheless, we would get no-where fast with that. We are already assuming that ND-1 has _their_ hyper-drives even now and it would take them almost a hundred years to get back more than likely. Therefore, it would be the same for whoever took this trip, if it even works, and if it does not explode and kill the whole crew. So, how would this help?" Reed finished throwing his hands up and sounding exasperated by the whole idea, sorry that he had brought it up at all.

"How about if we took a spare stargate with us, from the three we have in storage that we stole from those abandoned planets?" Colin said. The rest of ND-2 nodded along, that is what they were thinking too.

"I see what you're saying." said Johnny. "When we get there, even if we have to abandon the Phoenix and their Ha'tak, we just use the Stargate to gate back."

"That could work. However, that is another theoretical. Less risky though, we just need to know we have enough power." Reed replied.

"Harry had been planning for inter-galactic dialing someday. It just needed a greater number of the hybrid SSFIRE crystals, as you have on the main gate now. We just had not gotten around to creating and hooking up a larger matrix reactor of them, to try it out." Reed finished.

"So, _I'm_ hearing it _is_ doable and we can make it back into a return trip, home safely for everyone, said Emma. I say we give this a try." she finished looking at her husband for support.

He put his arm around her, pulled her tight and said, "I agree, Reed, if this can be done, we want to try. The rest of you do not have to go. Tell us how to pilot the Phoenix and Emma and I will go. You all don't have to risk it."

"Bull-feathers, said Ginny. We all love Harry and Hermione, and can tolerate Sirius and Remus. If you are going, we are going too. The full set." she finished.

"Uh. Okay. However, folks I am going to have to go too and I know Sue is going to kill me. This thing might not work at all, and if there is any chance, I think I am the only one here capable of improvising or dealing with the potential problems. He sighed.

He paused appearing introspective for a minute then said... Look, you all begin prepping as if it is a go. Get your normal gear, extra supplies prep the spare star gate and open Harry's private hangar. In the meantime I will give Sue a call..." Reed said.

Two hours later, they were prepping the Phoenix for launch. Sue decided to join them. She was not pleased at first. However, she did not want Emma and Dan to lose Hermione either, or the rest. She decided that she had sat on the sidelines long enough and if lives were at stake, it was once again, time to step up. She understood Reed's importance to the risky mission. Nevertheless, if _he_ was going _she_ was going.

Reed was back in the warp-reactor room working on some gizmos. Apparently, it was done, but he had to double-check some of the patched together systems integration and verify the sub-light and hyper-drives that also had not been tested were installed correctly and safely, and ready to operate.

There was more room aboard the ship since Harry removed the two old space-consuming twentieth century propulsion and launch systems. It still only had comfortable life support for four, but they hoped the trip would not take too long. With the stargate stuck into a makeshift cargo arrangement, there was room for the Fantastic Four who were all going. Johnny and Ben did not want to jinx it by staying behind with both Reed and Sue going. ND-2 would ride in the dining room.

Ben was pilot, while Reed rode second-seat as navigator so he could improvise on hyper-warp controls if and as needed. Johnny and Sue crammed in with the four ND-2, making six in the space for four people. However, magic could make things more comfortable even in a pinch, so it was no problem. Reed sat there with his PDA plugged into the console uploading the latest hyper-warp equations. For that flight, other than sub-light and orbital maneuvers that Ben would handle, every iota of the warp warm-up, hyperspace window opening, hyper-drive acceleration, followed by the precisely timed warp-jump, _one warp-jump only_ , into the hyper-space window-would all be handled by the computer AI when Reed executed the auto-pilot program.

The only other trick was they did not know how far away ND-1 really was. Therefore, they decided to go with the reasonable prediction of traversing the entire space from beginning of hyper-warp through the edge of the Milky Way, clear across the void, and just inside the galactic disk of Triangulum. In that manner, it would be unlikely to overshoot them, and then they hoped their sensors could pick up their position. They could then travel at best hyper-speed to them from that position, and certainly be able to open up communications to them immediately. The plan seemed sound enough. Everything had to work, but assuming it did and they were all so assuming...except for Reed, who never assumed anything. They had a good chance to succeed.

After triple checking everything, Reed gave Ben permission to proceed and they got started. The Phoenix might just have become the fastest bucket of bolts in two galaxies. They just hoped it would hold together.

Hours had passed and back in Triangulum, ND-1 just finished their maneuver to exit the corona of the star they were hiding in. As they emerged, they saw that the other ship that had been fighting Apophis was gone and that Apophis Ha'tak was just drifting with no life signs aboard.

ND-1 was just about to maneuver over to board it to obtain its hopefully undamaged hyper-drive control crystals when they received a hail over standard comms from ND-2. "Hello, this is ND-1; did you say ND-2?" Harry replied with hope and trepidation in his voice.

"Yes, we found you!" they heard Emma cry out over the radio.

"Hi mom, yup, you found us. Do not know how though. We are all okay for the moment. However, we had a visitor tag along on our unlikely jaunt to another galaxy... Apophis mothership is here too," she said.

"Not to interrupt the happy, Sirius said. But, how in Merlin's name did you find us?"

"It's a long story, they heard Reed reply. We will tell it when we catch up to you. It looks like we're still a day away according to these readings."

Okay, we see you on sensors now. We were going to try to board Apophis mothership to steal his crystals, but if you have a way home; which I assume you would or you would not be here. We will just make our way in your direction at best sub-light speed to put distance between us and his Ha'tak." said Harry.

"Okay. We'll see you in a few _minutes_ less time then," laughed Dan, who was feeling giddy all of a sudden from being back in the same galaxy as his little girl and believing the rescue was working.

"So, Reed, why don't you tell us how you got yourself and ND-2 all the way out here?" Harry asked. Reed and the others filled them in during the trip to catch up to them.

"It's a good plan. I am glad I had Phoenix almost ready to go. I do not know what we would have done without you guys. Reed, do not worry about the warp-coils frying. We can always build it again if we need to. Moreover, I agree with your plan. We will bring the spare gate over here. Dock the Phoenix to the hull of the Ha'tak. Set a timer to blow them both, then all gate back home. It's perfect." Harry agreed.

The next day, things were mostly going as planned. The Phoenix docked such as it was, with the Ha'tak. They transported the gate to the gate room on the Ha'tak and powered it up for inter-galactic travel. They were in the process of proving that worked and that they had enough power by sending a Sniffer drone through, when the Ha'tak shook from taking a couple shots of fire. Since no one was in the Pel'tak manning the flight and weapons consoles, they had no idea what was going on. That had probably been a tactical error on their part.

By the time Selmak/Jacob, ND-1 and ND-2 got to the Pel'tak, it was already taken control of by Apophis and his few loyal Jaffa guards that apparently happened to escape the immobilization of their Ha'tak and presumably followed them all the way to their rendezvous cloaked in an Al'kesh.

ND-1 and ND-2 raised their armor head, hand pieces, and attacked the Jaffa killing them all, while their blasts deflected off Apophis personal shield. Recognizing failure, he used his ring remote to re-board the Al'kesh.

Selmak/Jacob started the Ha'tak self-destruct, and Harry clicked the button on his remote to start the timer to detonate the Phoenix at the same mark. Then they blasted the Pel'tak consoles so that if Apophis came back again after they left this time, there would be nothing he could do.

"Let's go, back to the gate room. Harry said, and they all ran back to the gate-room yelling, dial it up. It's going to blow in fifty seconds..."

Ben dialed home and said it was ready at T-20 seconds... they began running into the event horizon two by two, when the last to go through, Harry and Hermione looked over their shoulder and felt the ship explode just before they too went through the gate.

They all arrived in the gate-room of the NDC tumbling out of the gate onto the ground. Selmak/Jacob who did not wear TND armor was squashed under a couple of them and would need to heal some bruises, but he would be fine. Everyone made it home safely. Their mission, such as it was, had been accomplished. The Phoenix sacrificed in the life-saving one-way mission, as was the Tok'ra's one captured Ha'tak, also lost.

Later, during the debriefing, they sat and pondered. "Do you think we got Apophis? Is he dead?" Jacob/Selmak asked.

"There is a good chance, either he's dead or if he survived on his Al'kesh, that he's stranded all alone in Triangulum looking at a very long trip home. If his own mothership was any option he probably wouldn't have been following us to our rendezvous." Harry suggested.

"That will have to be good enough. We got his entire fleet otherwise as well. So, I'll head back to meet with the Tok'ra council." Selmak/Jacob said and departed.

After he was gone, ND-1 and ND-2 thanked Sue and Reed profusely for coming to get them and they agreed once things settled down a bit more, the lot of them and some others would take the Richard's up on an invite back at their home for a big victory and rescue celebration party.

/.../

Later during the year, TND continued to help the Tok'ra and they followed up on other projects that were works in progress. The major Earth governments began making progress toward a joint diplomatic solution to their Stargate problem. While at the same time, it became known through back channels that the TND had essentially taken the place of the SGC in representing Earth off world. That actually put a little bee in the bonnet of some of the recalcitrant leaders who knew who Harry really was, not to allow the magical world take the lead in all off-world relations going forward. They experienced a bit of the same feeling Harry had that motivated the Potters and friends when they first started TND.

After settling back into their projects, TND sent teams to explore several promising sites on Tollan, until finally they recovered an intact computer and storage device from one of their abandoned underground military bases. All they had to do was restore power to it. The storage did not have documents on _their entire_ tech, but it had several important military grade items, which had been their goal. They obtained plans how to build a Tollan Ion Cannon which was believed capable of one-shooting a Goa'uld Ha'tak (at least the old original variety), its Fission Generator power source, Phase-Shifting Devices, a Long-Range Communication Satellite, and a Long-Range Inverted Phase Communicator.

With the Riddle problem behind them, several of the members of the OOTP who had been only part-time went full-time with TND and a number of other friends joined up as well, growing their ranks a bit. As it was, the humans in the program were still outnumbered two to one by Elves, and three to one by their android soldiers and crew. However, in total there were now four hundred fifty beings of various types working in New York or their remote operations.

They began discussing with Dumbledore the possibility of him helping them broach the subject of what they were doing with the various Ministries and not just rely going forward on his personal ICW authority and organically grown manpower. Dumbledore told them he would think about it and possibly try to groom some contacts now that things would settle down with the war over.

 **A/N:**

 _(1) The part in italics_ is a heavily paraphrased, AU retconned quote from a portion of the wiki page for that episode. I needed it to go substantially as written originally for a portion of it with the names and faces changed. I was told in the past that I do not need to attribute other original works when I quote them inline to fan fiction, but it still bothers me not to mention when an entire part is not my work, other than my edits.


	7. Chapter 7 (2001-2003)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate: SG-1, Star Trek, or any of the real quantum physics and science in this story, the characters, plots, or stories from those series, but I do own my own characters, plot, and story.

A/N: Hello everyone, thank you for the many positive reviews. I just wanted to let you know that my rate of posting new chapters might slow down. I just got a job after being unemployed for almost three years, so my extracurricular energy level ought to drop proportionally. I am usually 1-2 chapters ahead of the current posting, so I have the next chapter almost done and the following one almost half-way. I will try to maintain that process, but the wavelength between postings might increase.

 **Harry Potter and the Cochran Effect - Chapter 7**

In June 2001, the major Earth governments finally signed a multi-lateral joint forces treaty creating a new organization within the United Nations, called the International Oversight Advisory (IOA) Committee, for a new Stargate program. To assuage political competition between the three largest powers, they decided to locate the new Stargate Command at the Ambérieu-en-Bugey Air Base, in the Rhône-Alpes region of Eastern France, close to Geneva, Switzerland where the main IOA headquarters offices would be located.

After the IOA re-established a united Stargate program run out of France they busily worked to get caught up with galactic events and learned in greater detail the level of work of The New Defenders with the Tok'ra, who continued to successfully prosecute the war.

Major General Landry assumed command of the new French SGC. Lieutenant General Hammond was vindicated of wrongdoing at the original American SGC and put in command of the Area 51 Advanced Technology Program and the Prometheus Initiative. Major General Bauer and the NID never saw a single Stargate mission under their purview. They were pissed. With Potter in the game they had never been able to establish any material influence for their corporate cronies. And now that the IOA had global oversight, their role was redundant. They made an attempt via Senator Kinsey to groom Mr. Woolsey, recently appointed to the IOA, to their side. Nevertheless, they failed, when they stuck their foot in their mouths. Woolsey was too intelligent to fall for Kinsey's crap as it turned out, and now he was aware of their back-channel heavy-handed attempts at brokering as well.

Civilian scientists and Air Force personnel from France, UK, Russia, and China joined the US at the new SGC and Area Fifty-One ATP. SG-1 remained intact for their experience and gained plus one member; as all teams were increased to five. All the other SG teams were reorganized as five with each nation having equal number of team commander positions and the rest of their personnel assigned from a joint pool of officer talent from the five nations. There would be other nations participating depending on expertise, but those were the big five, to coincide with the UN Permanent Security Council.

Once they got themselves fully situated, they finally requested a formal meeting between the IOA and TND to discuss a partnership and alliance. One thing they hoped to get was their help getting the Prometheus project off the ground, literally. The two Stargate powers would meet at Geneva, Switzerland. TND was represented by Harry and Hermione Potter, and Ben Grimm (NDC Commander). Doctor and Ambassador Elizabeth Weir, Major General Landry, and Lieutenant General Hammond represented the IOA.

The IOA primarily wanted an alliance to share technology (which according to their custom they naturally expected to be a one-way sharing). Harry made it clear it would be a two-way sharing of discoveries and technology or there would be no deal. Furthermore, Harry indicated that there were issues and concerns for their organizations' security as well as their personal safety. He reminded them that the US had once before tried to abduct and steal Harry's work, and there were other national security concerns regarding the citizenship of some of its members and secrets they would be unable to share due to the above top secret nature of some of their technology and capabilities.

Harry explained that they could help them with their own ship development to a point, certainly good enough to get them reliably into space, but they would not share everything the TND had though. He also clarified that only TND personnel could serve aboard TND ships and operate some of their armor and other technology for the same reasons.

"Doctor Potter, what kind of national security or citizenship issues are you concerned about that we don't already have clearance for, either through the IOA or our parent countries, namely the US?" Doctor Weir asked.

"To answer that you would need to ask your respective heads of state and only the heads directly. When you do so, you should ask them to refer all political matters regarding TND to the ICW." Harry answered.

"What is the ICW?" she countered.

"That is also classified. We can tell you only that much at this time. With that reference, your heads of state will understand and follow up directly with the appropriate parties to then ascertain what if anything could be done about our security concerns." Harry explained.

Those contacts were made and then the heads of the various nations involved finally understood what had been going on. They still could not explain that to their subordinates though. However, recognizing the opportunity to get the magical community on their side in the war against the Goa'uld, the heads set a small committee of three of their number-the UK, the US, and China to open negotiations with the International Confederation of Wizards (ICW) on behalf of the IOA.

Communications between governments and the ICW was awkward, made more so since only the heads of state could meet directly on the matter, or negotiate on behalf of the UN and the IOA. It all looked highly irregular to the many uninitiated. Most ultimately assumed that the ICW had been some multi-national "heads of state only" global security program that their own military organizations also knew nothing about and for whatever reason was continuing to still be kept more secret than the Stargate program ever was. Since it was the heads of state from such disparate interests, and the matters were subsequently ratified and recommended by the full Permanent UN Security Council. Everyone eventually just filed it away as an unusual footnote, but went back to work.

The IOA and TND alliance became blessed by the ICW so long as Harry's previous stipulations were met, and the classified nature of their work was respected. They might from time to time provide or demonstrate capabilities that they were not permitted to explain. In those circumstances, it was a "no questions asked" policy. If so asked, and a TND member said the answer is classified they were to drop it. Any further inquiry or causes for concern should be forwarded to the relevant head of state or their assigned delegated liaison (which thereafter for the purpose of the alliance, would be assigned from a list of approved and properly educated squibs) for them to directly consult with the ICW. In time, the squib liaisons would become something of a shadow IOA themselves, working as a committee on behalf of the ICW and TND to keep the IOA inline as far as magical security was concerned.

When finally the organizations were approved by their respective higher authorities to work together, Harry and his team met again with Dr. Weir and her team which this time included Mr. Woolsey, to discuss particulars. Feeling as though they were closer at that point, Weir tried again, "What exactly is the ICW? Can you at least tell us what that stands for?" Doctor Weir asked.

"No. Unfortunately we cannot tell you even that much. Suffice it to say, it is a top secret organization known only to certain heads of state and precious few others, except members of TND itself of course." Harry answered in a friendly tone.

Since he was responding kindly, she tried another tact. "Is this another super-hero organization like the X-Men and the Fantastic Four used to be?" she asked, reasoning that must be what all of that is about with Ben Grimm part of it.

Harry answered. "It is something like that, and as you can see a couple of the Fantastic Four itself have come out of retirement to assist with the program." If they wanted to offer that analogy and he could answer as they hoped with a giant white lie of omission, then he hoped, finally they would drop it.

"But, what is that about? What other heroes do you have beside the Fantastic Four? Any others we would know?" Mr. Woolsey continued to press.

At that, the ICW official representative Mr. Al Dumbledore interrupted and said "Excuse me. I'm sorry, but that will be the last of any questions on the matter that we will entertain. I believe we've given you enough to understand the nature of the program and its authority at the highest levels as they themselves have already attested themselves to you."

One further question was raised. "If I may, please, just one more question for clarity, began Lt. General Hammond. If the TND program is as highly cleared as it has been said, why then when Doctor Potter came to the White House in the TND battlecruiser, did the President not recognize him at that time?"

"Mr. Dumbledore, may I answer that. I think I understand their remaining confusion." Harry asked.

"Certainly, be my guest Doctor Potter." he replied.

"General, at that point in time the President didn't know that I was a part of the ICW program; or that the ICW was running the TND operation."

Lt. General Hammond nodded his head and said "Ah," and appeared gearing up to ask a follow-up question but Harry just forestalled him with a hand gesture. If he didn't finish his explanation his way, Dumbledore might cut him off from trying to explain it at all. They had discussed how the meeting could go in advance, and they were treading on thin ice as it was.

Harry continued "When several members of the ICW discovered the Stargate program and the extant alien problem our private investigation of the matter was handled cautiously. The ICW is a global organization, not simply the jurisdiction of one country. And when the ICW approved founding of the New Defenders to assess and meet the new threat, it was given broad jurisdiction and was deemed necessary to keep secret even from the US Stargate program until the time was right.

That was because of both their personal treatment of me during my previous work, and _their own_ unilateral secret operation of something that ought to have been a matter of global jurisdiction to begin with. To be frank about it, at _that_ time the ICW then had to assure that the _US_ could be trusted with _its own_ involvement with off-world affairs. It took us some time to ascertain that the US operation itself was not a rogue operation. In the meantime we had to prepare for global defense ourselves. I think you will find that for all of those reasons we did what we did." concluded Harry.

"Thank you Doctor Potter. I think that sums it up nicely. Dumbledore added. Doctor Weir, can we put the matter of the ICW and TND's authenticity behind us so that we can move forward? After all it is _you_ who asked _us_ for an alliance to help your new organization?"

"Yes, of course Representative Dumbledore and Doctor Potter, she added with a nod to him. Mr. Woolsey, General's, please let us get to the matters at hand. I understand the curiosity but, I believe our friends have explained things well enough to be going on with and I know that the President and other heads of state have given this their blessing. So, let's continue." she instructed.

"Very well Doctor that does just about explain everything I had any real concern about, Lieutenant General Hammond said, and concluded with: Dr. Weir, Mr. Woolsey, with all that having been said, this treaty with the TND as classified by the ICW, has my full recommendation to proceed."

"I concur, added Major General Landry. Nothing I've heard gives me pause. All of us in this line of work understand the principle of "need to know." If it is cleared at the highest level then it is cleared. As for our experiences with them, SG-1 says that when ND-1 helped them and brought them home they were very courteous. The one time they went up against the Doctors Potter back in ninety-eight, they were just following orders and hold no animosity to them. In fact in their recent conversations with the Tok'ra they refer to the TND as heroes; and from all that we've learned we're inclined to agree."

Hammond cringed at the reminder of the ninety-eight fiasco; those were his orders...even if they had come _to_ him from the President via the JCS. Fortunately the Potters showed no further interest in talking about it.

...

Therefore, as of August 2001, the TND kept a permanent liaison at the new French SGC, Dan and Emma Granger from ND-2. There would be no accidental exposure of magic from them, they could speak fluent French, and they were the only ones who could not fly in their armor-so even that wouldn't be exposed needlessly. Not that they would be wearing it much on base or going on off-world missions with them anyway.

At various times Harry, Hermione, and Johnny Storm, would visit Area Fifty-One for a consult. However, they gave the SGC most of what they needed on disk for Goa'uld hyper-drive and shield designs to finish the Prometheus and X-302 prototypes, in exchange for the SGC including them in all material trade agreements they made in the future, for supply of naquadah, trinium, and other rare materials.

Also, during the period when the IOA was finishing their Prometheus design, TND finally finished their reverse engineering of Tollan salvaged technology and upgraded the Hyperion with a single forward facing Tollan Ion cannon, powered by a Tollan Fission reactor.

During that time, the question of warp drive was reconsidered among the team. Harry had been putting it off for more practical matters. He personally was very busy on several fronts, not the least of which was his ND-1 duties.

"Harry, don't you think you should think about a next generation version of your hyper-warp concept?" Hermione asked.

"You know I've given it thought. But, I still don't know when I'll have time to work on it. Plus, getting a next generation hyper-space cruiser with the Tollan upgrades developed is more important right now." Harry replied.

"What about the major speed advantage it would give us?" Johnny pressed.

"It would be good for that obviously. But it still needs a lot of work to perfect even the next revision of warp-drive by itself, not to mention a failure-proof hyper-warp design, Harry started. The most important thing right now is that we make ourselves able to match the Goa'uld, especially for home-world defense.

Also at this point in time, I am still limited by geometry of the ship hull which might put a damper on things. But all the other issues are problems too. I could begin working on say a Phoenix Mark II prototype with hyper-warp in mind. But, right now I'd say it would look more like the classical idea of a flying saucer when I'm done." he explained.

"What's wrong with that?" Hermione asked.

"In general nothing, but specifically, it might limit the type and number of weapon systems and other hard-point type systems, hangars, and so forth." Harry answered.

"Harry, I and the scientists at Wakanda took another look at the hull geometry limitations and with integration of proper energy shielding, a hybrid of Goa'uld shields and the Tollan phase shift-we might have some suggestions that would open up more options for you in that regard." Reed offered.

"That is interesting. I would definitely like to have a look at that." Harry replied.

"So you'll do it?" Johnny clarified.

"Sure, I will, but as time allows. I will design and build one, with the idea that we would have one very fast ship for inter-galactic travel should we need it in the future. Of course, that means next generation sensors and navigation systems as well-fortunately that is another area the Tollan technology will help us.

I also will stop using Vibranium alloy in the hull designs. We will not be able to maintain enough supply to build a fleet of ships with that anyway. And it's more important to reserve it for new suits of armor. We now have access to Trinium, so I want to look into substituting for that in our hulls." Harry concluded.

/Time Skip - 1 year/

The following year was a series of missions from the re-formed SGC teams, re-establishing their own presence through the Stargate, and both organizations working on their own ship and weapon designs and developing closer protocols and ties for working together as necessary.

In June 2002, SG-1 discovered an Ancient woman who they named Ayiana buried in ice near the original Stargate site. Miraculously she revived, and they discovered that she was from the original race of Ancients that departed Earth around seven point five million years ago. Unfortunately, she was buried with the ancient virus that killed her people and she weakened and died soon after using her ability to heal by touch to save several of the expedition. O'Neill only just survived by temporarily hosting a symbiote to restore his health.

 _In August 2002, the Prometheus prototype launched for trials without any Adrian Conrad incident because Maybourne never got him a Goa'uld, the NID never had gate or Al'kesh access._

The Hyperion helped Prometheus conduct its initial trials by giving each other something to shoot at (shielded of course), and by providing comparative analysis of their two ships performance (the parts they didn't keep classified from each other naturally).

Thor of Asgard showed up at the end of trials, again asking for help against replicator's that had over-run his home world. This time he wanted SG-1 to enter the time dilation field they trapped them in and destroy or fix the device that the Replicators had since modified to their own advantage, and whom had now evolved themselves into artificial human form. He specifically asked for help from Prometheus and SG-1 who he was familiar with. Captain Potter offered their help with the Hyperion as well. However, Thor turned them down because he detected several very advanced technologies on their ship that he thought would attract the Replicators, unlike the lower tech. Prometheus.

While that little tidbit of information about tech. disparity did not get past the members of SG-1, they swallowed their pride and accepted the assistance of ND-1 itself, who accompanied them aboard Prometheus for the mission.

On the Asgard home-world Hala, when the human form Replicators identified themselves to SG-1 and ND-1, SG-1 fired on them with no success and were immediately surrounded by bug Replicators. Therefore, ND-1 cast Immobulis charms that froze all Replicators in their tracks.

Harry told Carter to continue working on the time dilation device while he and his team kept the replicator's at bay, and all four of them Harry, Hermione, Sirius, and Remus used several destructive spells to destroy all five of the frozen human form Replicators.

After Carter reset the device giving themselves ten minutes to escape, back aboard Prometheus when O'Neill insisted they explain how they did what they did, ND-1 obliviated SG-1 leaving them with the false belief that their original attack combined with support from ND-1 worked and the rest of the plan had went off without a hitch. The two teams would file rather different mission reports to their respective commands.

...

For the rest of the year, Harry and Reed collaborated on a new Phoenix Mark II design which was still only on paper, and ND-1 began focusing on some of their own new internal politics with the ICW and various ministries. Since they too had finally came clean in the other direction with their people, with Dumbledore's support.

That is why subsequently, Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Albus, Minerva, and Shacklebolt met with Madam Bones, the new UK Minister for Magic, and her counter-parts from the equivalent IOA countries to discuss everything that Harry and the rest of TND had been doing with the Supreme Mugwump's secret ICW blessing those last few years.

"So, Minister Bones, what I'm asking or suggesting, is that we expand TND to a larger ICW global program, just like we explained to the IOA and UN that we already have in our cover story." Harry started.

"Doctor Potter, I think we've all agreed that there is no legal problem for your work. But, do you really think the magical world on the whole is ready to accept all this technology and muggle ways of doing things?" she asked.

"As I understand from Professor, I mean, sorry, _Supreme Mugwump_ Dumbledore; we have about one and a half million witches and wizards around the world. While I don't expect the vast majority or maybe a majority at all, to take an immediate interest or fall in love with this stuff. All we need is a small minority interest, with some portion of them willing to work for us in an expanded program...so we can grow our numbers and be more effective." Harry explained.

She and the others had the look of skepticism on their faces but hadn't said anything yet, so he continued...

"I may be getting ahead of myself. However, the other thought that Hermione and I had was now that we have the ability to travel and explore in space, that maybe we could find a new planet of our own, one as nice and habitable as Earth that is not yet claimed by anyone else-that we could possibly start an _all magical_ colony there. To finally have a place all of our own where our people could live and practice magic openly, without fear of muggle misunderstandings, or of them exploiting us, and worse hunting us down to kill us for radical religious reasons like the last time they discovered us." Harry offered.

"Hmm. That is intriguing Doctor Potter. I hadn't thought of that. This stuff is so new to me. What do you think of that Albus? And the rest of you?" including the other four magical heads of state, asked Minister Bones, looking around the table.

They discussed the pros and cons of such an idea, with Harry, Hermione, and Sirius offering clarification and explanations of Stargate and space topics as needed.

"I suppose you'll want government funding to go along with this broadened scope and additional staffing?" one of the other Ministers asked.

Hermione answered, since she is Treasurer of TND, Inc. "Yes that would be ideal. Currently the TND is funded by an endowment of the Potter Trust, with an annual budget of three hundred million dollars. If it was just paying the additional staff, that would be no problem. What we would need is more funding for capital projects, funding for material resources primarily and anything else the ICW decides to expand into, such as our colony idea."

"You've been funding this yourself Doctor Potter? Pardon me for prying, but I didn't know the Potters had that much wealth?" asked Minister Bones.

"We didn't have that much when I first left Britain. However, as a youth growing up in the US, I invented and licensed some new very advanced technologies that US companies and their military industrial complex bought from me. I made over six billion dollars before they essentially ran me out of the country over the trial flight of my Phoenix warp-ship." Harry answered.

"Ah, yes. You did very well for yourself, she began. ...Fellow Ministers, I think that if we decide to authorize a broadened program that we should fund it. We would not be where we are now if it were not for Doctor Potter and his friends. It's not fair or practical to continue to expect them to fully foot the bill for all this." she suggested.

After exchanging several affirmative head nods and murmurs of agreement, she continued with some other questions she had still from their original brief.

"Doctor Potter, I understand that you had to abandon or destroy the Phoenix to get home from one of your off-world missions. What are your future plans for warp-drive as you called it, now that you have this Goa'uld hyper-drive?" asked Minister Bones. She didn't really understand anything more than the basic context of the terminology, but she wanted as clear a picture of his intentions as she could get and every time he opened his mouth she continued to learn something she needed to know, even when she didn't yet know she needed to know it.

"There are pros and cons between the two types of faster than light travel. For one, hyper-drives are tried and true technology going back millennia and it appears probably millions of years actually to the ancients. Another thing is that the current common version of hyper-drive found out there in their large motherships is actually faster than the warp-drive I invented."

"Does that mean you no longer have interest in pursuing that further?" she asked.

"It's not that I don't take pride in it. It certainly is still the most advanced breakthrough by us Earthlings. But, in terms of competing with our enemies out there, it could take decades of more work to perfect into something we can rely upon for general service." Harry started.

"My warp-drive, which is measured in factors from warp one through ten, with ten being the theoretical maximum, only had potential to match up to the _original_ Goa'uld hyper-drives they'd been using for millennia until they just recently upgraded. Their current hyper-drives are three hundred sixty-five times faster than their older ones, and at least hundreds of times faster than my warp-drive is currently capable of." Harry answered, watching some eyes roll back in their heads.

"Having said that though, when we lost the Phoenix, and the only reason it was able to carry the team to the next galaxy to rescue us, is because of a new theoretical drive I've invented in collaboration with Reed Richards that combines the two types of faster than light concepts, which I call hyper-warp. That one trip was an emergency one-way test of it. The ship was not built to handle warp speed of that magnitude and most of the warp systems fried in the one use.

However, if I had more time to devote to a project like that, I might be able to perfect it. However, bare in mind, I had only one real test of the warp-drive itself before that. And it was only a prototype. I always planned to incrementally develop better warp drives over time. I did not expect to have to go to war with it the day after I tested my first prototype. I have not had much chance to work on it, but Reed and I have been developing on paper at least, a Phoenix Mark II hyper-warp ship. The TND mission was to get us to space with the most reliable propulsion and other systems in order to match the Goa'uld as quickly as possible, so we went with the proven hyper-drive." Harry concluded.

"That made good sense. Very well, it is something else to consider then if we decide to expand future projects. I just wanted to know your thoughts and plans on that. I'll have to take your word on the muggle techie stuff. None of it means a thing to me." she replied, with grunts of acknowledgement from the other Ministers.

Sirius wanted to interject to show support as well. "But, do you all see the value in this? He began. With time and education, we wizards and witches can catch up to muggle knowledge of these things, Remus and I have, and dozens of others. Harry has given us the opportunity to emerge from the shadows both figuratively and literally. To go where no wizard or witch has gone before, to claim a new magical-only home world for ourselves, where our culture is our own-A true home for our people, if we wanted one." Sirius pleaded.

"There is a lot to think about. Let us confer off-line amongst each other and our constituents. We'll keep in touch through Albus for the time being. Give us some time to think about it. But, yes I do see the value in it, and the prestige that this brings us on the world scene." said Minister Bones.

The meeting was dismissed and everyone went away feeling as though it had been a productive meeting at least. Minister Bones was right of course. They needed to take the ideas home and discuss them and think about them some before weighing in.

...

By late Fall 2002, the key ministers and the ICW decided to authorize and fund a limited expansion of the TND program, with an immediate goal of founding a one thousand wizard and witch colony, off-world, made up of volunteers who wished to try it.

For the endeavor, TND would be reorganized as an official department of the ICW. Thereby making it what they claimed to the UN and IOA that they already were, closing that gap. The muggles and other associates Harry brought in were welcome to remain as part of the new ICW department, and Harry would remain authorized to invite and clear more muggles as he saw fit.

Furthermore, since the IOA now referred to the parent of TND as the ICW, without knowing what it really was, they would just from thereon refer to themselves as the ICW. Thus in that manner, for the Stargate and other off-world programs and the IOA, TND would represent the ICW overall and go forward simply referring to itself as the ICW. They would still keep the New Defenders (ND) nomenclature for their Stargate teams. In that way they would continue to keep the muggle world at arms length from the real ICW even as it expanded its own Space operation.

Toward that end Harry was promoted to a newly created position, Mage-General of the ICW. Moreover, Minister Bones's daughter who had already joined TND in the past and was fully versed in what they were doing, would leave that post and assume new duties as Mage-Governor, of their future off-world colony; serving as its civilian leader and voting representative in the ICW, and by that fraction of a hair, Harry's nominal boss. But, he would retain authority over all Space programs and security.

Therefore, a new era for The New Defenders was born or reborn, as a fully authorized and funded department of the ICW. The next step was to organize that project and get it kicked off. While Susan took charge of one part, Harry would be responsible for finding an appropriate planet and being responsible for its security and their transportation. Susan would begin with organizing and planning for it on the ground, while Harry started his search. During all that, they would retain their Beta Site on Caracalla as failsafe storage for backups of their body of knowledge and starter supplies for if they lose Earth and their future colony and have to go into survival mode. It would also serve as Harry and Hermione's own private stash for the same reasons.

...

While all that had gone on among the IOA and ICW, the rest of the muggle world had begun to come up to speed. That took the form of Doctor Daniel Jackson publishing an authorized and declassified global bestseller simply entitled "Stargate." It was translated into over one hundred languages.

Daniel was allowed to keep ten percent of a typical ten percent author's book royalties and other rights (therefore only one percent of the whole). The rest of the usual author's cut (nine percent) earmarked to an international charitable trust overseen by a panel from the UN5, chaired by Daniel. (The rest went to the other gross players in the game such as the publisher, distributors, studios, etc. as normal).

Daniel and the elderly Doctors Littlefield and Langford went on the talk show circuit, since they were finally able to publicly discuss their breakthrough work and exploration. Daniel kept the focus on Ernest and Catherine especially helping to elevate Ernest as an unsung national hero for his accomplishments, his perseverance and survival. Harry and the ICW were happy to let Daniel and his friends take care of the public speaking. They filtered what little information was necessary to inform the public about themselves, through Daniel's efforts, such as more pictures and general unclassified knowledge about the Hyperion and its abilities, and their new alliance.

A movie and television series called Wormhole Extreme was inspired by Jackson's book, which altogether even with only one percent of gross royalties, made Daniel one hundred million dollars and he was embarrassed about that much. From that he gave ten million dollars each to Littlefield and Langford for their original breakthrough work and sacrifices. Daniel was mostly happy just to have his work vindicated and being able to publish it at all.

Thanks to government rules under military service, none of the others officially saw a dime. It was against the law. That was not to say that Daniel would not find a way to take care of his closest friends and team mates, because he did.

...

Early in 2003 saw a string of successes against the Goa'uld. In January, ND-1 collaborated with SG-1 after one of the Russian led teams came back early from their mission to P3X-367 with a sickly man named Alebran who informed Colonel O'Neill that Nirrti was experimenting on people. Apparently, she had foregone her past methods of eugenics and now had a machine that could alter DNA in real time. They managed to kill Nirrti with help from one of the enhanced locals named Eggar, and then took the machine back to Area Fifty-One for joint study between the IOA and ICW.

Additionally, Thor arrived at Earth to give Asgard hyper-drive and Asgard shields to Prometheus and Hyperion, as thanks for their help with the Replicators.

In early February, SG-1 killed Mot during a mission on P4S-237. Later that month when Anubis was enroute to attack Abydos, the ascended Daniel Jackson appeared to tell them they would not fight alone and then he relayed the intelligence information to Colonel O'Neill, after which General Landry authorized a mission to help prevent Anubis from getting the Eye of Ra, a component for the new super-weapon he was building. Daniel Jackson naively bargained with Anubis, exchanging the Eye of Ra for his agreement to leave Abydos unharmed forever. Daniel also informed SG-1 that Anubis was part ascended and told Jonas Quinn not to lose the tablet they found, that it would lead them to the Lost City of the Ancients.

Anubis defeated Yu's fleet, which was also there to stop him from getting the Eye, and ultimately he attacked and destroyed Abydos anyway. The SGC lost all contact with it and had no idea what became of Daniel, since they heard nothing more from him either. When SG-1 finally re-established contact with Abydos after it had apparently been destroyed, they learned that it had in fact been destroyed and what they just saw was an illusion, allowing the now ascended Skaara to say goodbye to SG-1.


	8. Chapter 8 (2003-2004)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate: SG-1, Star Trek, or any of the real quantum physics and science in this story, the characters, plots, or stories from those series, but I do own my own characters, plot, and story.

A/N: Oops, in the previous chapter apparently I incorporated Daniel Jackson going on the talk show circuit during the period he was "dead / ascended." So, once again oops; nothing to see here, move along...

 **Harry Potter and the Cochran Effect - Chapter 8**

By mid 2003, Daniel Jackson descended and was discovered by SG-1, while Jonas Quinn left SG-1 for good, to return to Langara to help rebuild his home world.

Following those events, Harry, Hermione, Susan, and other leaders met with Dumbledore and the ICW's Ministerial Committee (UK, US, France, Russia, and China's Ministers for Magic, mirroring the muggle world).

"General Potter, can you please brief us on the ramifications of this new power Anubis, and what his being ascended and partially descended means?" Dumbledore asked.

"I will tell you what we know, which at this point is limited. Harry started. We of course know essentially what the IOA knows, having shadowed their mission reports and intelligence findings over the years even before our alliance.

However, they appear to have only recently put enough pieces together to confirm some of their own guesses. First, we know that the Goa'uld obtained their technology by reverse engineering artifacts over a period of twenty thousand years, leftover from a far more ancient civilization that goes back millions of years.

The IOA and most of the other species we have encountered in the galaxy simply refer to that civilization as the Ancients or the Gate builders. They and then we learned more when an Ancient named Oma Desala, whom Doctor Jackson reported was known to history as 'Mother Nature,' aided Doctor Daniel Jackson of the SGC in ascending himself when he died from the radiation poisoning he received on a mission to Langara. Many eyebrows raised at that reference, 'Mother Nature?' a muggle myth? They wondered.

Much of the knowledge or confirmation of previous suspicions came far later based on bits and pieces of scattered reports of the ascended Daniel Jackson communicating with his old team members. Then apparently, he broke some kind of 'ascended beings' rule about non-interference on our plane of existence when he tried to fight Anubis himself using his ascended powers during the battle for Abydos. Therefore, the 'other Ascended' who Jackson simply refers to as 'the others,' descended him back to mortal form, essentially resurrecting him.

Initially he came back to life with no memories of his past life or his life as an ascended being, but gradually his mortal memories came back to him, along with a growing understanding of the nature of the ascended and the Ancients. Although, apparently much of his memory of being ascended and most of what he learned as one of them is suppressed or erased. He has shown moments of clarity from time to time when bits of that memory suddenly come back to him when he finds himself in a relevant context.

It was Jackson, while still ascended, who explained to Colonel O'Neill of the SGC that Anubis was a Goa'uld who had also once been ascended himself, coincidentally again with the help of Oma Desala. Then for his treachery seeking to use that power and knowledge for his own gain and to interfere directly on our plane, he was punished by being _partially_ descended. Unlike Jackson, Anubis is both part mortal and part ascended still. We are still trying to understand what that means.

So, where does that leave us in terms of your question, regarding who and what Anubis is today? What is he capable of as a partially ascended being? How much is he a Goa'uld as opposed to whatever he is now? Clearly, he still sees himself as a Goa'uld, since he operates within their feudal structure as one of them. However, it is believed he does not even have a physical form any longer. That while he exists here in the mortal plane, he is stuck in the energy form of the ascended. According to Jackson, 'the other' ascended watch Anubis, and prevent him from fully using his ascended powers.

The other big question that they and we have is why did the ascended punish him in such a way that effectively punishes the rest of life in the galaxy in the process? Harry paused to let that entire thing sink in for a moment. I know that is more questions than answers, but that is what we know or suspect so far. That gives you an idea of his nature and some idea of the nature of the ascended, which apparently according to Jackson, consist of many of the Ancients we talk about who also managed to ascend, as well as any number of even older or other sentient species who have likewise ascended over the eons. Harry explained.

All of that has shed more light on the Ancients themselves. The experience of finding the cryogenically preserved Ancient Ayiana, and her brief revival before falling prey to the plague that destroyed her people, together with a partial lexicon of information brought back from Heliopolis when SG-1 found and rescued Doctor Ernest Littlefield-has helped us gain a certain amount of understanding about the Ancients, whom actually called themselves Alterans. For one thing, they were more advanced than any other species we have come across in the galaxy yet, and that was at least seven point five million years ago when Ayiana was left behind in quarantine as her people evacuated the planet. Aside from her apparent healing powers, she appeared in every other way human. Of course, there was not enough time to learn much from her due to language barrier and her death soon after reviving.

However, from that we can hypothesize many other things. For example, some form of extremely advanced human-like civilization lived on Earth long before our current muggle science tells us that humans evolved on Earth. Our species itself might have just started to evolve from simian mammals shortly after that advanced race is believed to have evacuated the planet, and that we supposedly only came to be close to our current form only eight to nine hundred thousand years ago, with great leaps forward around two hundred thousand years ago. So, we wonder, was there an earlier form of human that was somehow responsible for our evolution? Might we be related to them in some way? Who exactly were they and where did they go? Do any of them exist anymore or did the plague completely wipe them out?" Harry concluded, with yet more questions.

"You paint a very curious and troubling picture. Dumbledore replied. What you describe sounds almost surreal even in terms of the magical life we take for granted. Would you describe the powers of these ascended as magical in nature? Or how about the Alterans themselves?" he asked.

"For the ascended, yes, very much so, except on a far larger scale or more powerful. However, you want to look at it. They seem to be able to be anywhere they want at any time. They seem essentially able to do anything they want, even alter reality itself, if it were not for their own rules against interference. If it is magic, it is the most powerful form of magic we could imagine. As for the mortal, living, or non-ascended Alterans our only example being Ayiana's ability to heal by touch, we have no idea." Harry answered.

"Those are interesting observations and questions. However, this new information about these ascended beings is not good, observed Minister Bones. Beside this Anubis, do you think they pose a threat to us? Are they even aware of us? Witches and wizards I mean?"

"First, I think they are aware of everything. That is the sense the SGC and we all get anyway. As for threat, I would _like_ to say no, except that despite their rules, some of them do interfere on our plane as is evident by the actions of Oma Desala herself, then Anubis. Who knows if there are more that do so? However, then there is the uneven manner in which the Other Ascended police their own kind. Oma Desala appears to simply get away with it, while Anubis was partially descended but retained his energy form; and then Jackson was simply descended back into mortal form with memories at least temporarily erased.

I would have to conclude that they are a _potential_ threat both because of their sheer power but, then mostly because they don't police their own kind very well, or at least unevenly-which makes them somewhat unpredictable." Harry suggested.

"It sounds rather similar to the magical world itself." Hermione interjected. That caused a bit of a stir.

"What do you mean by that Doctor Potter?" asked one of the Ministers.

"Well, in the wizarding world, sometimes we lock people up and punish them for misuse of magic, say against muggles or use of dark magic. Then in other cases, we have incidents like with Tom Riddle who went on to become an entrenched Dark Lord. I am not saying it is even _within_ our power to evenly punish or more importantly _prevent_ all our wrongdoers from abusing their powers. Some are more powerful or more evil than others are. Therefore, what I am suggesting is that perhaps that is what is happening with these ascended beings. Perhaps there is a limit to how much even they can do to others of their kind? Maybe it has to do with an individual's own power, whatever species they were originally and its abilities, or how long they had been ascended, or how they ascended? I do not know. I am just wondering out loud about that." she replied.

"It's a good point, admitted Dumbledore. We will need to continue to learn as much about them as we can, while remaining wary and cautious of them at the same time. Meanwhile, I suggest we treat this Anubis as if he is also a Dark Lord, just one of radically different levels and types of power and immense scope. We should be on the lookout for any information that would help us learn how to fight this being. It is clear that he is a threat, probably the worse we have ever faced. With that in mind, Ministers, I am proposing that we double the TND budget and begin to take a more militaristic stance overall. We have been dancing on and off the sidelines with these alien threats, but I think we need to take a bigger lead in combating them, if these are the kind of powers our world will be facing." Dumbledore suggested.

"I agree with all of that Albus. If the additional budget is approved, we will begin looking into ways to expand our military preparations." Harry replied.

Meanwhile, The ICW had finally found a suitable planet for a colony just one hundred forty light-years away. A planet theretofore unknown to even SG-1 as it was not on the Stargate network, which they called Olympus, sticking with their Greek pantheon theme. That was until the ICW moved one of their spare gates there and located their final spare gate at Beauxbatons in France. Just like for the muggles, France was considered a good middle ground for all the ICW member countries to manage colony Stargate travel through.

A full meeting convened at the ICW to present and vote on the plans the civilian organization had made under Susan Bones and to discuss security and logistics for the new colony.

Albus Dumbledore called the meeting to order and began. "Governor Bones and General Potter, please begin by giving us an overview of your plans."

Susan started. "Thank you Supreme Mugwump. With ongoing consultation with your committee, the following is what we are recommending. Since the Goblins and the Elves indicated interest in participating in the new colony with us, we are asking to send eight hundred witches and wizards, one hundred fifty Goblins, and fifty Elves." There was some murmuring among some of the members; they had not considered the Elves. Susan knew this would be the controversial bit.

"Yes, in regard to the Elves, the committee recommended, and both I and General Potter agree that for the purposes of the Colony, that it be established in a different fashion in regard to our relationship with the Elves. Instead of favoring one wealthier household over others for service from the Elves, we wish to follow the tradition of the magical schools. That is, since it is necessary for _their_ continued existence and ability to perform magic, to be bound according to the servitude ritual that created them-we want to bind them simply to the Colony itself, to make their need to be of service to be purely an institutional one for their better treatment. They would all nominally report to me, or whoever the Governor is at any given time and our delegates, the same as one would do in a school with a Headmaster." she explained. The murmuring increased and Dumbledore had to gavel the meeting back to order.

"Please allow Governor Bones to continue," he asked.

"We understand this might be controversial. However, we wish to improve the overall fair treatment and well-being of the Elves over the disparate range of conditions many of them had to live with in the past. There are many practical reasons we could get into if one needed cynical reasons for this, but to sum it up, it is the right thing to do."

Foreshadowing the other reasons she might have to give as cynical, took most of the steam out of some of the people who were surprised by the announcement. Most did not really care either way; they were just used to how things always were. This was just for one small experimental colony anyway. However, it was not worth arguing about in public if everyone was going to believe their questions and the reasons behind them were as cynical as the answers. Therefore, there were no official questions or objections posed and the murmuring stopped. Instead, questions took a different tact.

"Governor Bones," one member began. "Could you explain the roles and functions of the various colonists? What would everyone be doing there?"

"Certainly, everyone's first purpose is to help build and maintain the colony. To learn what it is to live and raise children on another world and to report to the ICW what life on another world is like. In so doing, the colonists will form homesteads of their own. Focusing first on basic subsistence and survival for the colony, and claiming the new world as ours. To begin to form institutions that could in time grow to support a larger colonial effort, if the ICW approves general immigration someday.

The Goblins will serve by leveraging their cultural expertise, as our bankers, miners, and construction in collaboration with an equivalent number of witches and wizards. The Elves will serve the Town Hall or the government on the whole and will be allocated to assist with maintenance and support of all public buildings, infrastructure, common areas, and our first new school," she explained. They would also play a key role in physical security for the colony, but she strategically left that part out for the time being.

"Thank you," the Representative replied.

Another asked, "What about material resources. Do you have a plan for construction materials, food, and other supplies that you will need?"

"Yes, we have a detailed plan for that. We will be taking a little bit of everything. We will be starting up a basic subsistence agriculture program, as well as farms for growing potion ingredients. Toward that end we will be taking as many samples and mated pairs of flora and fauna that we need to begin populating those on the colony as well."

There were no more questions for Susan, so Dumbledore turned to Harry. "General Potter what about transportation, logistics, and security?"

"Currently we have just the one starship, the battlecruiser Hyperion. However, since receiving the Tollan technology and Asgard upgrades, we have a new design on paper that we are getting ready to start a manufacturing process, not only for new ships but for orbital defenses as well. Harry started to explain,

Until a new class of ship is ready, the Hyperion will remain in orbit of Olympus as its first line of defense until we can build up a small fleet and other orbital defenses. We have deployed our last two spare stargates, one to the ICW colony immigration office that recently opened adjacent to Beauxbatons, and one at the central square of the colony. All gates now possess an Asgard energy shield powered by a naquadah generator for protection, far superior to the old Trinium metal iris we inherited from the SGC.

In accordance with the military budget increase from the previous meeting, we are adding plans to construct a shipyard on Olympus itself, to facilitate an expanded rate of growth in future ship production. In addition, a company of our Android soldiers will form a defense outpost adjacent to the colony for its protection, and will double as additional labor for the Governor to use in construction and planetary exploration missions," he concluded.

"With all of those assets allocated to the colony, can you still participate in Earth's defense alongside the IOA and continue to assist them with their technology programs and missions?" Dumbledore asked.

"There is no doubt that we are dividing our resources now. However, yes, we will continue to operate the New York NDC at full staffing. With the colony expansion plans, we have received and accepted applications from more than one hundred additional wizards and witches from around the world who wanted to participate at the NDC, beyond the volunteers Governor Bones got for the colony. Therefore, we will have full staff at the colony defense outpost as well as at the NDC, which itself has doubled in population. The Hyperion can get back to Earth space if it is needed with minutes notice. I hope that with the expanded programs and funding we will get a new prototype battlecruiser into space sooner rather than later."

"一般波特 (General Potter,) the Chinese Representative asked. 与所有的操作经验天下客，至目前为止这个敌人叫Goa'uld的和黑魔王阿努比斯的威胁，这还不够吗？这会不会让我们的人民安全吗？ (With all your experience operating off world so far and with this enemy called Goa'uld and the threat of the Dark Lord Anubis, is this enough? Will this keep our people safe?") _Thank god for universal translator charms and devices_.

"Sir, there is no doubt that if a large and united Goa'uld offensive came to Earth, that right now we would be in big trouble. Their collective across the galaxy has over two hundred Ha'tak motherships that we know of. Some estimates suggest there might be thousands. Between our one ship and the IOA's one ship, we do not have enough to defend against a large attack from space. We know that Anubis is fighting other Goa'uld System Lords for dominance, and we think that will be the biggest threat to an attack on Earth, assuming he succeeds which looks inevitable-it is likely he would then turn his full attention to Earth." There was renewed mumbling and fidgeting in their seats at that prediction.

As to how that affects the colony plans? It is one of the reasons I suggested it in the first place. We specifically want to be prepared, to have a place to evacuate established, if the enemy does come to Earth en masse and we are unable to defend from them. Olympus was chosen because all records indicate it has never held a Stargate before and we know of no other Goa'uld or extra-terrestrial interest in the planet. It is essentially off all known maps and galactically speaking relatively close to Earth.

The next thing is to continually increase our military footing, prepare orbital defenses, and build more and better ships. So that when and if they do come, we will be better prepared for them." Harry explained.

Dumbledore added his own to this point. "What General Potter said is correct and why you all have seen me push so hard for all of these changes. It is certain that these muggle technologies and threats, that in the past we might have simply downplayed as muggle affairs, are now our problems too. These enemies are too powerful even for the combined might of the muggles right now.

"In the past, we wizards and witches never entertained such nonsense as the idea of aliens from other planets coming to attack us. The idea of their very existence was ridiculous to us; it was all the stuff of muggle comic books. Yet, nevertheless, in a just a few short years we learned that it is not nonsense, and we were wrong on all accounts. I suggest we continue to press forward to catch up and do our part to defend Earth. As well as Harry wisely suggested, do our part to ensure the wizarding world has our own backup plan, should we fail here." Dumbledore concluded. The meeting went on from there for a couple more hours into the minutia of details and budgets. Nevertheless, in the end the entire program was approved and General Potter and Governor Bones given wide latitude to get it done.

...

The race was on to develop and try to build new ships as fast as possible because everyone knew that Anubis was gaining ground among the system lords and someday would turn his attention onto Earth directly.

In August 2003, the SGC learned that Anubis had developed something called Kull super-soldiers with their own brand of apparently invulnerable armor. Thus, ND-3 was assigned on a permanent basis to the SGC to consult and assist them with any confrontations with the Kull warriors. Justin Finch-Fletchley led ND-3, and his team members were Hannah Abbott, Orla Quirk, and Dennis Creevey.

Rebels captured Doctor Jackson and Doctor Lee in Honduras, while they were looking for an ancient artifact that could give them clues how the Kull warriors might be created. Colonel O'Neill led a rescue to Honduras while Major Carter and Teal'c accompanied by Selmak/Jacob, Bratac, another SG team and ND-3 went to the Goa'uld Ramius' home world to capture a Kull warrior, based on intelligence that one would appear there. All they were able to get from the Kull warrior, thanks to the Tok'ra memory recall device, was that he served Anubis and was created on a planet called Tartarus.

The team then went on to Tartarus, led into Anubis base by Jacob/Selmak. While there, they found a Goa'uld queen symbiote, which was creating larvae without a mind, in the same way the Tok'ra queen symbiote Egeria from Pangar did which led Teal'c to understand that Anubis must have learned of the technique when he probed Jonas Quinn's mind while he held Jonas captive during a previous mission. They found another room with thousands of super-soldiers just ready to be fashioned into Kull warriors.

The team encountered Anubis' underlord Thoth, having to kill him to escape, which triggered an alarm. They managed to escape, blowing up the queen with C-4 on the way out. Back at the SGC with SG-1 reunited, Colonel O'Neill having also successfully rescued Doctors Jackson and Lee, they concluded that all they managed to do was delay Anubis ability to create more super soldiers, but everyone was disheartened that he already had an army of hundreds.

Subsequent to the Tartarus mission, the IOA made a request to the ICW about them being able to commit matching numbers of their own advanced armor for their soldiers.

"I'm sorry General, and Colonel. Harry addressed the meeting. As we stated in the beginning, our armor is not one of the items we can share with you."

"Aw, c'mon. Doctor Potter," O'Neill started,

"Actually, it's General now, Colonel." Harry replied.

"Whatever. Why do you people push back on us at least half the time? Like you said, this is your world too?" O'Neill blustered.

"Colonel!" reprimanded Major General Landry.

"That's okay General. I understand his frustration. Moreover, I know my answer is not going to be a lot more help. Nevertheless, there are really two major material problems. One is that some of the most advanced features of the armor are not useable by your people, only by ours. On top of that, the armor is made out of an alloy of a rare metal that is in scarce supply. We couldn't build hundreds of those suits of armor for you even if we wanted to." Harry explained.

"If it's funding, maybe we could get the funds you need to obtain the metal you need?" countered Colonel O'Neill.

"That's not the problem. We have funding too. There just is not that much of it that we can get at any one time. We can only get a small supply of it on a regular basis because that is just all we can get." Harry clarified.

"But why is it always, there is something you can do that we can't, and special resources you can get that we can't even know about? It's not like you're mutants or something right?" O'Neill pressed.

"You know how this goes Colonel, I say it's classified and you stop asking questions." Harry calmly answered.

"I know but, it just doesn't seem to make sense. Our heads of state know what is going on. They know how much is at stake across the board for all of us, why won't they either clear us for access to that stuff or something?" O'Neill continued to vent his frustrations.

"Again, for one part, in regard to the metal itself that makes the armor special. It would not matter who had access to it, there's only so much. You could not make hundreds of sets of the armor even if you were fully briefed into it and I handed you the manuals. As for the rest, it is honestly above my pay grade too. Therefore, there is nothing I can say. I just know how the armor works and I know you would not be able to use it to its fullest; I am just not allowed to tell you why." Harry said, O'Neill looked to be gearing up to spew some more and Harry just held him off with a gesture...

"Wait, Colonel. There is something I can do that might help. It might even be better." Harry paused and quickly replayed the scenario in his mind that had just occurred to him, trying to find a problem with what he was about to suggest.

"... You did not ask for this because you know nothing about it. However, another secret of ours is actually _in_ my authority to share. This must be kept with the utmost secrecy that already exists between us though." Harry said with a look to Major General Landry. O'Neill began to look thoughtful and hopeful again as opposed to ranting.

"You have our word General, as always." Major General Landry reiterated.

"Do you remember that android SG-1 from Altair, and Harlan and his android manufacturing machines?" Harry asked.

"Yes. The androids of us were destroyed though," replied O'Neill.

"Yes, we know." Harry replied.

"Well, it just so happened that one of the early missions we went on, behind SG-1 as it were, behind your back, I won't mince words about it. We paid our own visit to Altair and bargained with Harlan for a set of his android manufacturing machines, with instructions how to make our own androids for soldiers," said Harry, intentionally leaving out certain awkward details.

"Why the hell didn't we think of that?" asked O'Neill, looking over to Major Carter who just shrugged.

"So, what are you suggesting General? For us to get some android soldiers from you for the SGC or do you just want to supply us some of yours? What are you offering?" asked Major General Landry.

"I think the best way to handle it would be for the ICW to manufacture and provide the IOA your own androids built to your specification, at cost, for however many you need. Harry started,

"Remember, to work they still need a copy of a human consciousness added to them. Harlan told us how to blend a couple different consciousnesses together into a new unique pattern and how to customize the resulting artificial mind for less personality and more loyalty, what have you. You would likely want to get just the right sort of volunteers to create a template pattern. Once you have one, you can make as many copies of it that you want. Harry suggested.

You might want someone with a ton of expertise and experience in all manner of warfare, weapons and tactics. On the other hand, you might want to start with someone just out of boot camp without much of a personal history to skew things, customize it and train it up the way you want." Harry suggested.

"I think I know one reason that we wouldn't have gone down that path back in the day, began Major Carter. The fact that it is based on an existing human consciousness in order to work, a full copy of the memories of someone, their entire identity...essentially copying them as far as we could tell, completely violating their privacy. This has moral implications."

Harry just thought, 'If she only knew,' which he intended to make sure never happened. Not that he feared any real consequences, but it would be awkward for a while.

"Well, it's up to you. Perhaps you never asked Harlan, but the memories can be down selected before imprinting and then during imprinting further customized. The new template could simply have the education, training, skills, even some experience of the original, while removing a lot of the individuality of the original from the new matrix. They can be made to believe themselves to be entirely new and different people or to understand they are not people to begin with. I think Harlan must have just gone with the full default mode of his machines when he copied you all because that is what he wanted. You can do many other things with the technology, than just that. Harry explained. You could even have us train the individual who would be the template for your custom designed android and let them down select all the memories they don't want the android to have, thus preserving the amount of privacy of importance to them."

"That sounds promising, said General Landry. Let me send that suggestion up the chain of command here and see what we can do."

...

In September 2003, the IOA and ICW each established a mining treaty with the Unas, allowing them to start work on their BC-304, and new Helios battlecruiser programs, respectively. The rest of the year was spent focused on their ship programs, getting an android soldier template into production for the IOA, and the ICW getting their Olympus colony started up.

In January 2004, Jonas Quinn arrived back on Earth looking for help. Due to the mining of naquadriah, Langara was experiencing violent tremors and would soon face a quake that would destroy Kelowna. Major Carter went back to Langara with Quinn to help him devise a solution to stop the spread of the fault line, while the SGC hosted delegations of leaders from all three Langara nations who argued over the best ways to evacuate if the worst should happen. Eventually, Carter and Quinn stopped the fault by detonating a bomb with the help of a Ba'al Goa'uld agent who had been posing as Quinn's assistant, and the planet was saved.

In February, Major Carter and Jacob/Selmak were at the IOA Alpha Site working on a prototype weapon that could kill a Kull warrior, but the site was compromised and attacked by Anubis' forces. An evacuation was ordered but Carter and Jacob did not make it out. SG-1 returned to the Alpha Site, with ND-4 (Led by Charlie Weasley, with team members Dora Weasley, Kevin Entwhistle and Padma Patil)-to see what happened and rescue Carter and Jacob. They found Jacob injured and Doctor Jackson returned to the SGC with him while the rest continued the search for Carter and other survivors and the Kull warrior who attacked them.

Colonel O'Neill finally killed the Kull warrior using the prototype after they found Carter and she provided the power device for the disruptor. At the end of the mission though, the closer alliance that had been forming between the Jaffa Rebellion, the Tok'ra, and the Tau'ri, at the Alpha site-fell apart. The Tok'ra because they felt they just could not operate with full disclosure to the Tau'ri, and the Jaffa because they decided it would be better to go elsewhere and set up their own government.

In March 2004, the US inaugurated a new President, Henry Hayes, with Robert Kinsey as Vice President. With Kinsey in a higher position, he once again tried to gain influence in the Stargate program. But, since by that time it was firmly in control of the IOA for the UN and Hayes was warned about Kinsey by Woolsey after the President got briefed in; he all but shut Kinsey out of access to the program altogether. To seal the deal, Woolsey met with General Maynard regarding his suspicions of Vice President Kinsey, and directed to Lieutenant General Hammond, who entrusted Woolsey with a copy of a disk secured by Colonels O'Neill and Maybourne during the blackmailing incident. It was all that the President needed to keep Kinsey in the corner with his mouth shut after that.

At the same time, the ICW launched its new battlecruiser, the Helios. It was similar to the Hyperion in appearance, just larger all around and built with Asgard hyper-drive and Asgard shields. It possessed two primary forward Tollan Ion cannons instead of one, and one retractable twin Tollan Ion cannon turret on the top and another on the bottom of the ship, in addition to all of the standard Hyperion class armaments. Each of the Tollan Ion Cannons possessed their own dedicated Tollan Fission Reactor, so their power was independent of propulsion, shields, and other ships systems. Instead of carrying an Al'kesh and a Quinjet, it carried two IOA F-302 hyperspace interceptors. It became the ICW's new flagship, while the Hyperion received a new crew, and its Al'kesh and Quinjet were removed, sent to Olympus for local use there, while two F-302 hyperspace interceptors also replaced them.

Later that month, while the Helios was still out on shakedown trials, SG-1 and ND-4 collaborated on a search for the Lost City of the Ancients. SG-2 had found another planet with an Ancient Repository of Knowledge, so Landry authorized a mission to try to beat Anubis to it, possibly also securing information on the Lost City of the Ancients. However, the plan was to bring it back in tact to have information extracted more carefully.

Unfortunately, while they were still trying to figure out how to safely extract it, Anubis' fleet jumped out of hyperspace over the planet and sent a squadron of Al'kesh and Death Gliders to carpet bomb the area. ND-4 could not resort to magic either, both because of exposure as well as they could not be sure they would not damage it in some way. Therefore, once again, in a rush and in an effort to avoid failure, O'Neill stuck his head into the repository and downloaded the information for a second time. The team destroyed the repository with C-4 and made their escape with Teal'c and Daniel carrying Jack back to the gate.

Back at the SGC, Jack began transitioning once again into 'Ancient' mode, slowly losing his own mind, while his language changed to Ancient. Then Bratac visited Earth to inform the SGC that Anubis planned to violate the Protected Planets Treaty and would be there to attack Earth in three days.

SG-1 was authorized a mission with the now Anciently-O'Neill to try to find the Lost City and get back with a winning hand before three days were up. O'Neill seemed to be preparing to go anyway, even though at that point no one could really communicate with him. The rest of the team was simply authorized to help and follow him. SG-1 met Bratac and Teal'c on Chulak where they teamed up with a Jaffa named Ronan who offered his Tel'tak to help them on the mission.

ND-4 returned to the NDC to begin preparations on their end with the rest of their teams and their two ships to prepare for planetary defense. The Hyperion was recalled from Olympus and the Helios was recalled from trials. Meanwhile the IOA had ordered General Hammond to take command of the Prometheus and coordinate space defense with the ICW.

Three days later, Anubis fleet arrived, approached Earth but only sent in three of his roughly three dozen Ha'tak first, to goad Earth into revealing its defenses. Hammond convinced the IOA and ICW to hold off on committing Prometheus, Hyperion, and Helios in order to not reveal their strength to Anubis just yet. The SGC had been promoting a bluff in off-world contacts about Earth's defensive power and they were hoping they had succeeded with it. In addition, it would give SG-1 more time, the longer they could delay the start of an engagement.


	9. Chapter 9 (2004) The Return of Atlantis

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate: SG-1, Star Trek, or any of the real quantum physics and science in this story, the characters, plots, or stories from those series, but I do own my own characters, plot, and story.

 **Harry Potter and the Cochran Effect - Chapter 9**

The US remained at DEFCON 3 along with all the other major world powers, who were readying conventional air defenses. Aboard the Tel'tak, O'Neill and the rest of SG-1 had begun their journey home from Proclarush with modifications for speed made by O'Neill, after disposing of the Jaffa traitor Ronan who tried to prevent their return.

Back on Earth, the President and his advisors were discussing plans when the power went out, with Anubis appearing right in front of them. The secret service immediately opened fire, but the bullets passed through, revealing that he was merely a hologram.

Anubis threatened Earth and demanded its surrender. Hayes attempted to bluff Anubis out of attacking by telling him that Earth would give him a good fight. Hammond had told him that their three ships would likely be a good match for three of his Ha'taks or at least give them 'a good fight.' The problem was he was likely to have ten times that many beyond sensor range. After Anubis left, thirty additional Ha'tak exited hyperspace over Earth and proceeded to take out power grids around the world.

Back at the SGC, they lost power and manually sealed the gate just before an incoming wormhole made connection and a naquadah-enhanced weapon rocked the gate room, but stopped by the iris. Colonel Pearson received a coded message from SG-1 saying they were not coming through the Stargate and explained their destination of Antarctica. The folks at the NDC were very glad that their three gates addresses had never been compromised to enemy contacts yet. The lack of attack on them proved that had remained true.

...

Therefore, the IOA-ICW joint forces made their play and committed their ships. The Hyperion and Helios joined Prometheus in defense of the planet. It would be three Tau'ri battle cruisers with Asgard shields against thirty-three upgraded Ha'tak and Anubis' super-mothership.

The Hyperion and Helios, both capable of firing while cloaked due to separate power for each system, was able to destroy one upgraded Ha'tak per salvo of their combined seven Tollan Ion cannons. Due to Hyperion's relative disadvantage in firepower, it was used as shield screening to allow Helios to take more shots with its six Ion cannons concentrating fire. The older Hyperion was still able to disable a Ha'tak shield in three shots, but all they were really doing is keeping flanking Ha'taks off Helios.

With Prometheus' weapons being less effective across the board but with Asgard shields just as effective, they retreated into the atmosphere to shield SG-1's Al'kesh as it attempted to drill its way into the ice of Antarctica to reach what they believed to be a secret weapon that O'Neill was leading them too.

Eight of the next closest Ha'tak was ordered to find and engage the ships that successfully attacked and destroyed one and disabled another Ha'tak. Since the Helios and Hyperion remained cloaked, they could not track them, but from the vectors of the cannon fire, the Goa'uld had a general position to focus barrage fire. About eighty plasma cannons erupted in the general direction of where Helios and Hyperion used to be but missed by a million miles, as the defenders were performing evasive maneuvers at high sub-light speed. Helios and Hyperion hit and destroyed yet another Ha'tak when suddenly the sky filled with thousands of bright whitish-yellow flying squid shaped drones that avoided all friendly ships and destroyed the enemy fleet.

The drones saturated the incoming motherships. Each one piercing, exiting and re-entering the hulls of the ships several times, setting off multiple secondary explosions before sinking their teeth a final time into the heart of the ships and detonating with the full force of the energy provided by the ancient power of the outpost.

With the battle miraculously won thanks to another save by SG-1, down in the cave of the outpost, Colonel O'Neill slumped forward in the control chair, driven to exhaustion by all that he had done. Major Carter checked his pulse and informed Teal'c and Daniel that it was erratic. Teal'c grabbed O'Neill and placed him in one of the Ancient stasis pods. Still weak, O'Neill then said, "Aveo ... amacus," which Daniel translated as being Ancient for "good-bye, friends" before the pod activated, sealing Jack inside.

Major Carter and Teal'c boarded the Prometheus and flew to the Othala galaxy to attempt to contact the Asgard to help Colonel O'Neill. While Major General Landry, Daniel and the rest of the SGC along with ND-3 got embroiled within the internecine wars of the Goa'uld that were trying to prevent Ba'al from becoming the next dominant Supreme System Lord. Simultaneously the Jaffa Rebellion gained strength with command of its own Ha'taks and control of several worlds such as Chulak and Dakara for the first time. A previously unknown underground group of Human and Oranian smugglers and mercenaries called the Lucian Alliance became a new minor power as well-all because of Anubis' sudden fall from power, allowing many to seize the remnants of some of his holdings; those portions that Ba'al had been unable to immediately seize for himself. The galaxy was again descending into chaos.

In Othala, Major Carter was able to contact Thor and he was able to remotely connect to Colonel O'Neill's stasis pod and mind. While in the process of repairing O'Neill's mind for a second time, O'Neill gave Thor instructions for the creation of a Replicator Disruptor weapon that they could use to rid themselves of the Replicators forever. They were not a problem at that moment. Thanks to the success of the previous mission by SG-1 and ND-1, they were still trapped in time dilation and the human form Replicators destroyed. However, finally they could rid themselves of the problem altogether.

A month later, Doctor Jackson finished translating the final pieces of the Lost City tablet and discovered both the final symbol for the address and that its proper name was Atlantis. That news became an Earth shattering revelation to the ICW Ministerial Committee, since it had been long held that the wizarding world descended from Atlantis, though until then no one ever thought _that_ had anything to do with aliens. This added another new dimension to the ICW's alliance with the IOA, one that would foment another new secret side-initiative within the ICW and they held an emergency meeting to discuss it.

...

"Thank you for meeting on such short notice. We have already distributed the results of the last mission report from the IOA and their recent findings regarding Atlantis. What I want to discuss is our approach to this information," announced Dumbledore.

"As we all know, Atlantis is said to be the origin of our race, and the beginning of all magic on Earth. Now, we learn that Atlantis is actually a city in another galaxy, Pegasus supposedly. Taken together with what else we know of the Alteran's who lived at Atlantis, these are the same people who left Ayiana behind about seven point five million years ago and are the self-same race that created the Stargates themselves and the technology that fueled the rise of the Goa'uld. They were also one of the four races in the so-called Four Great Races Alliance consisting of them, the Asgard, the Nox, and the lost race of Furling-all of whom we've discussed in the past.

This revelation is staggering. It implies that our ancestors go back at least that long and it might even imply that the healing ability Ayiana demonstrated itself was a form of magic. There is much to be considered, but my immediate reaction was to sequester the knowledge of our belief in our Atlantis origins from the muggles, insomuch as the few muggles who know about our identity might not already be aware of from their own myths and legends. However, it would be another thing altogether if we were to openly declare it. General Potter, if you would continue the explanation and give us your idea on the matter that you suggested." said Dumbledore.

"Yes, thank you. We have been developing closer and closer ties with the IOA and certainly, we should continue to stand by their side to help them defend Earth. However, we have not revealed or shared all of our advancements with them for our own security. To be fair, the vast majority of this discovery belongs to the IOA-and over the fullness in time, we should thank them for it. However, the issue is that Atlantis is _our_ legacy, not theirs. We cannot be certain that if they should learn the secrets of Atlantis, would it lead them to have power over us, or to learn of our true nature in the first place. Nor can we be certain we should trust them with that knowledge. Furthermore, it is only suspected that the city lay abandoned. It may not be at all. We might find a city, indeed a world or galaxy full of our cousins there.

We simply do not know what we will find if we go to Atlantis. However, for all those reasons, I think we should send an ICW expedition to explore it ourselves, before they do. We know that the IOA is already beginning to form plans for their own expedition to Atlantis using the power module, which they have called a Zero Point Module that they got from Proclarush to power the Outpost defense system.

We estimate they are about one to two months away from launching that expedition. The sole ZPM in their possession is believed by them to be the only power source large enough to make a connection to an inter-galactic Stargate. However, as you know, we successfully tested international gate dialing a long time ago, using a very large SSFIRE crystal reactor matrix. Instead of one SSFIRE512, it essentially required three SSFIRE512 reactors configured serially.

What I propose, is that you authorize TND to embark on our own expedition to Atlantis first, immediately. Then, in whatever state we find it in, we either decide in consultation with the locals what we should do in regard to the muggles, if anything, assuming they aren't hostile and take us prisoner-there is always that risk as well. Alternatively, if we find the city abandoned and salvageable, we should sequester Atlantis to our own use. If we act quickly enough and if it is abandoned, we can secure it for our own use, preventing their gate from accessing it at all-and they would never need to know what we found, until, when, or if we decide to share any of it with them.

"Генеральный Поттер, что бы вам нужно от нас, чтобы сделать возможным такое миссия? (General Potter, what would you need from us to make such a mission possible?") asked Minister Pugachev from Russia.

"Nothing, we can use several teams from the NDC itself, with existing supplies and resources. We already have enough SSFIRE512 reactor pods to power our gate for international dialing. I just need three more weeks to make another three pods that we can take with us to Atlantis, to ensure we have enough power to dial back. We can use those three weeks to carefully plan our logistics and other fail-safes for the mission, and then just go. We should beat the IOA by about two months." Harry answered.

The Ministerial Committee deliberated for only a half hour on the question and decided unanimously to authorize Harry's mission to Atlantis. "General, the mission is approved, you have a go." announced Dumbledore.

Three weeks later, ND-1, ND-3, and ND-4 finished preparations to launch their mission to Atlantis. Before they were to depart, Harry made sure the construction projects for the next two Helios class battle cruisers got started at the Olympus shipyard, and that his new Phoenix II hull would start being laid down in the New York shipyard. He would finish it when he got back. ND-2 would as usual remain split between the SGC and the NDC, so that to the IOA it would appear business as usual. The Helios would remain docked at the NDC; while the Hyperion remained at Olympus under Susan's command should they need to defend themselves while the most experienced teams were far away. They had a full company of two hundred android soldiers on standby to join them, should the city actually be deserted and ready to be claimed for salvage.

Until then they would go as lightly as possible, except for the cargo containers full of the SSFIRE512-S3 reactor, and the rest of the provisions and supplies they needed for their 12-person expedition. If they were confronted about bringing all of that by whoever might be on the other side, they would simply explain that they thought the city had been abandoned and were just ensuring they could dial home, which had the benefit of being the whole truth, which seemed more and more to be a rare thing in their business. Otherwise, they would call back as soon as they could for the reinforcements and the rest of the supplies for a longer expedition.

...

Harry led ND-1, ND-3, and ND-4 to Atlantis and confirmed over radio back to the NDC that they arrived safely and the place appeared deserted-then the gate disconnected. As everyone looked around, Harry and Hermione went up the steps to the main Operations room and all the lights came on in an instant, stunning everyone although there were no reports of any aliens whatsoever.

They split up into their three teams to explore and everywhere they went, as soon as they stepped into a room the lights came on and any consoles that were nearby activated. They did not find any aliens, ancients, or anyone else, but they discovered a large conference room, and a hangar with small spaceships.

At the same time, Charlie discovered the control room and the Lantean Dial Home Device. As they were powering up main systems, Hannah called Harry down three levels, where they saw a huge submerged city through the window, Atlantis.

Lucky for them, there was a shield holding back the water to prevent collapse of the city. Kevin also found a room with a holographic recording by an Ancient, telling the history of Atlantis. About ten thousand years previously, a powerful enemy called the Wraith besieged Atlantis, which is why they sunk their city, and went through the Stargate back to Earth.

Harry observed that the entire story of Atlantis was true, only that the Ancient Greeks probably heard it from an Ancient but he discovered a problem. They had to stop activating new systems and install the SSFIRE512-3 power generator they brought immediately, or they were dead, the last of three ZPMs that powered the city appeared ready to fail.

Therefore, they reigned in their curiosity and set out to work on getting the generators installed. First, they had to work out how to connect them to the receptacle where the ZPMs normally went. Harry had not planned to have to do this with mere hours to spare. The teams got everything unpacked, set up and ready in the control room, but Harry still had not worked out the connectivity issue when alarms went off and they heard and felt six large thumps from the bottom of the city, followed by the city rising quickly to the surface.

The twelve members of the expedition stopped what they were doing and just looked at each other wondering what was going on. They rushed back up to the command deck where they could see the water rushing by the city as it ascended. A moment later and Atlantis broke through the surface with a crash of water and high waves sent in all directions, followed by the shield falling and the alarm stopping.

"The city must've had a failsafe to prevent it from collapsing under the water when the power ran out." Harry observed.

"Good thing." Hermione replied, along with heads nods and several shaking in disbelief of how close that had been.

"Kevin, why don't you stay here with your team and try to interface with the command deck consoles? See if you can figure out if this place has sensors and find out if we just stuck our heads out into enemy territory or what? said Harry. The rest of us will go back to the control room and finish getting the power restored with our generators."

"Will do, make it quick. Who knows what we've gotten ourselves into now?" Kevin answered.

Harry and the rest finished setting up the generators and he figured out a way to interface them with cables they had come with jury-rigged for that purpose into the receptacles where the ZPMs normally sat.

After the control chair accepted power from the one SSFIRE512-S3 reactor Harry sat in it and it responded to him, reporting that city power level was restored to ten percent of normal capacity. Harry inquired of the AI what city systems that could support. There was enough to power all city systems, including the Stargate, the shield or the cloak for brief periods, but not the star-drives.

From the chair, Harry also tapped into Atlantis sensor net and learned that they were safe for the moment. There was no other activity on the surface of the planet, in orbit, or even in the rest of the system. They all breathed a sigh of relief and checked in with the NDC, dialing the gate back home. After updating them on status and events so far, Harry said,

"We need you to build for us two more SSFIRE512-S3 reactor pods, so we can use the other two ZPM receptacles and max our power to the city."

"That will take at least six weeks." Ginny replied.

"That's okay. We seem to be secure for now. Just go ahead and dial back and send the company of droid soldiers, and we will begin a larger exploration of the city and see if we can learn how to fly this thing to bring it home. Then begin standard gate security protocols from your end and we'll do the same here and we'll be secure on the gate network as well." Harry answered.

"Will do guys. Congratulations and good luck." Ginny answered and signed off.

...

During the next six weeks, all of the team members took turns sitting in the chair and getting familiar with how to control various city-ship functions. There was no magical download of superior ancient knowledge, but there was the next best thing, a city-ship wide artificial intelligence that was willing and able to answer any question and do anything they asked of it. It did not take them long to come up to speed enough to know what they were dealing with and how to get it home.

One of the first things they asked Atlantis AI was if the city had any spare ZPM (or Potentia as the Lanteans had referred to them). The answer was no. Then, could Atlantis help them make new ones? The answer was yes, but it required travel to a Twin Quasar to do it (the nearest, nicknamed "Old Faithful" being eight point seven billion light years away), a roughly fifteen hundred years round-trip in an Apophis class Ha'tak or fifteen years round-trip for Atlantis with its current forty percent power efficiency). However, now he was motivated to get his hyper-warp ship operational. When completed, it could make such as trip feasible in a reasonable amount of time.

That had been disappointing, but they managed to get the city AI to accept Harry as its new Supreme Commander, since as it told them the first time it spoke to them, each of them registered as Lantean descendants. Therefore, Harry as leader of their expedition and General of their military was worthy to take on the mantle. The AI walked Harry through raising the command pedestal on the command deck by the gate room and formally accepting command.

They learned the purpose and how to fly the gate ships, which Hermione nicknamed puddle jumpers. They learned from the holographic recording the history of the Lanteans war with the Wraith. They learned from the remnants of the social research satellite network that the Wraith were severely reduced in numbers due to diminishing their own food supply of humans, and spent most of their time in hibernation. Their current cycle having fifty years before they were due to awaken and cull worlds to feed their diminishing numbers. During the intervening time, only one Hive and its three cruisers remained awake and alert, patrolling and keeping general tabs on the galaxy.

...

Back in the Milky Way galaxy, there had been a ceremony at the SGC where a new Homeworld Security was formed under Lieutenant General Hammond. Colonel O'Neill was promoted to Brigadier General, and given command of the SGC relieving the retiring Major General Landry; and Major Carter was promoted to Lieutenant Colonel and given command of SG-1.

When the Atlantis expedition was ready to dial out to begin, they were shocked at what they found.

"Sir, announced Chief Master Sergeant Walter Harriman, the remote gate... Atlantis' gate, is not responding."

"What do you mean? We tested it just two months ago?" replied Brigadier General O'Neill.

"The last chevron will not lock sir." clarified Sgt. Harriman.

Lieutenant Colonel Carter went over to look over Harriman's work and the console to see if she could find anything out of the ordinary. After a few minutes, O'Neill looked at her with a raised eyebrow, wordlessly questioning her findings. "Sorry sir, it's just as Walter said, no joy on the Atlantis gate." Carter announced.

The gate room was full of supplies, military and civilians full of anticipatory anxiety, some eager, some nervous. All let out a breath of air they were holding on that news, to some a great relief.

"This isn't a very good start to the first mission under my new command," O'Neill whispered to Carter, hoping no one overheard him. He knew it was bad luck accepting a promotion to a desk job.

"Keep trying every fifteen minutes, Sergeant. O'Neill ordered. Doctor Weir, I will just ask your expedition team to wait on standby. If Atlantis doesn't answer in four hours we'll scrub the mission, regroup, and try to find out what has gone wrong."

A pair of members, the other half of Ginny's team, ND-2, Dan and Emma Granger just exchanged mildly amused glances to one another as they took in the scene and used all their will power to restrain a grin from forming on their lips.

...

In July 2004, while Harry and his expedition, flew Atlantis back with forty percent power restored thanks to nine large pods of SSFIRE crystal matrices wired into the control chair; the SGC was assessing the current state of affairs of the galaxy in the wake of Anubis defeat, and after they stopped licking their wounded pride over the Atlantis failure.

Ba'al had become the dominant System Lord but was being pushed back to Yu's distant former domain by the recently formed Free Jaffa Nation. A small upstart power calling itself the Lucian Alliance managed to obtain a number of Ha'tak and the control of several worlds in the ensuing power vacuum in their part of space. The Tok'ra had presented to them intelligence that indicated a flotilla of about one hundred Aschen light cruisers had apparently escaped the Black Hole destruction of their home world Aschen Prime and seemed to be heading in the direction of Lucia.

On a patrol mission to scout Lucian Alliance space, the Prometheus picked up a distress call. After dropping out of hyperspace to investigate they found a suspicious-looking Al'kesh, sitting dead in space. SG-3 was sent to investigate; however, the team was stunned and a Kull Warrior transported over to the Prometheus. It then used the rings to transport the entire crew except Daniel Jackson to the Al'kesh and piloted the Prometheus away. It turned out that the Kull warrior was a freelancer just borrowing a set of the armor, a former Goa'uld host named Vala Mal Doran who hoped to trade the Prometheus to the Lucian Alliance for a large shipment of weapons-grade naquadah. With the help of the Prometheus crew from the Al'kesh who followed them, Daniel managed to subdue Vala and place her in the brig. After the full crew returned to the Prometheus and they made plans to return to Earth, an alarm sounded and they discovered that Vala escaped, returned to the Al'kesh and disappeared into hyperspace.

In the meantime, Atlantis had arrived at Olympus, with another prize, a salvaged Lantean Aurora class battleship called the Tria; her crew was found dead in their stasis tubes, midway in the void between galaxies on the way home. Atlantis was able to take remote control and pilot it to one of her piers. They gave the dead crew a burial in space, like the seafarers of old. They also recovered a nearly full capacity ZPM from the Tria. They landed Atlantis just offshore of the main colony, on the large inland lake.

The ICW met and decided to inform the IOA two weeks later, amending some of the other secrecy, they had been enforcing, informing them that they had recovered Atlantis for themselves, so they could stop spinning their wheels over it. They were ready to reveal to the next few rungs on the IOA ladder and the SGC who they really were-pending those decisions by their own Heads of State. With their own colony fully self-sustaining, the recovery of Atlantis itself, and their people on Earth still as hidden as ever, they no longer feared repercussions from the muggle world. They could evacuate all magicals overnight if they had to, using Atlantis.

During a video conference, Brigadier General O'Neill slammed his fists on the table and replied, "What do you mean, you recovered Atlantis? That was our find, our mission. You had no right!" he shouted.

"General, you're right that it was your discovery and we thank you for that. However, what you do not understand is that Atlantis is our legacy. Our ancestors came from Atlantis; it is our home by birthright." Harry announced to a stunned silence, jaws dropped all around the SGC conference room table.

Daniel finally broke the silence. "You mean you are the Ancients? The very people we've been looking for all this time?"

"We are their descendants. We are not the Lanteans themselves. They all ascended or died in a war with their enemy called the Wraith, in Pegasus. A few hundred escaped back to Earth ten thousand years ago after they sunk the city. Those people resettled on Earth, spurning their science and technology, blending in with and intermarrying the locals, and through the generations, a hidden community of their heirs, us-evolved." Harry answered.

"Still...we agreed to share our discoveries and technological advancements." O'Neill interjected, bitterly.

"Yes, and we will still abide by that if you still want to do so yourselves. But, you had no intention of inviting us along on _your_ expedition to Atlantis did you?" Harry countered.

Weir looked decidedly uncomfortable at that observation, which did not go unobserved by those in the room with her or those watching on teleconference. "We didn't hide it from you. Doctors Emma and Dan Granger were here as they always are; they knew what was going on." O'Neill added.

Dan and Emma had their turn to look squeamish since they were in the room on the SGC side of the call. "Yes, began Harry, we knew, but we also watched and waited for weeks while you discussed and planned your mission without a single word to us whether or not we would like to participate. Beside that, it just goes to prove what by now a minor point that is. Atlantis is our legacy. We were not about to let it end up in anyone else's hands beside our own from the moment we learned of its existence. It is practically our holy land. What would you expect?" Harry explained.

Daniel observed, "He's got a point Jack."

"I know he has a point Daniel. Nevertheless, they could have at least warned us they had gone to do it, what must have been weeks ago or maybe months now? We put a lot of effort and moved around a lot of people's lives to prepare our own mission, only to get a busy signal when we dialed the number," Jack countered as if the subjects of his frustration were not on the call with them. And then we looked like fools to the brass and the entire IOA," he concluded.

"I'll tell you what, Harry began. We can make it up to you by partially sharing one of the secrets to our success. We have a power source that produces clean, free energy, one that I have adapted to be able to plug-in to the receptacle of a control chair where a ZPM normally would go. The current generation of reactors can continuously produce the equivalent power of ten percent of a ZPM, but it takes up a lot more space."

"Could we use that to restore power to the old Ancient outpost?" Lieutenant Colonel Carter asked.

"Indeed. That is what I propose. We will give you one of those for Antarctica, and we can even keep you re-supplied with a full complement of drones. Thus restoring Earth's secret weapon as it were. All under your control, as usual. Any time you use some, we will just re-supply you. And for your gate, we will supply you a scaled up version of the same type of power that will give you inter-galactic dialing capability." Harry offered.

"That is a generous offer General Potter. But if I may ask, the way you phrased that, does it mean you will just supply us the generators and the drones without exchanging the knowledge of how to make more for ourselves?" asked Doctor Weir.

"Yes and it will all be free and unencumbered, our gifts to help you help defend Earth, and before you get upset about that again General O'Neill. Please understand that you lack the ability to create some of the functionality that goes into those power cells. In the case of drones and other advanced Lantean technology, we are going to keep those things State secrets; only sharing them when it is in our strategic interest and wise to do so, no less than as the Asgard did, and no different than the logic you use to decide when to share secrets. However, as friends I will say you are welcome to try to reverse engineer them. If you can learn anything from that and make it work despite what we believe, then more power to you." Harry answered.

"I don't understand. Why do you say we lack the ability? If you gave us the ability, we _would_ be able to?" asked O'Neill, sounding confused over his first point.

"It requires certain unique abilities of those of our race to perform some of the finishing touches to make the power crystals work. Unlike in the past when we would just say 'drop that, it is classified,' we are now amending that. We have separately sent communiqués to your Heads of State that have always understood and kept secret to our mutual benefit, _some_ of the differences about our race and now we have given them leave to brief in the few of you within your command structures that have a need to know, while preserving our overall secrecy to the public. With this revelation of our relationship to Atlantis and to the Ancients, the Alterans as they were originally called, your Heads of State will now understand more than they ever did and will quickly put two and two together in order to decide how best to disseminate that information among your leadership." Harry announced.

...

With the IOA brought into the loop and somewhat mollified with their gifts, the salvaging and return of Atlantis and the means to continuously partially power it, the ICW decided to expand their colony to open immigration to Atlantis itself or the adjoining Olympus colony to all magicals world-wide who wished to go. Any that wanted to have nothing to do with technology would be given homesteads on land instead of homes in the city. The revelation of Atlantis would be all that it would take to inspire the interest of the majority of the wizarding world.

Harry and his inner circle held a meeting with the Fantastic Four and Wakanda about the rediscovery of their Lantean roots and city. They offered control of the TND facility in New York, Tanzania, its gate and the Hyperion to be turned over to them to continue their own terrestrial power and influence for defense of the Earth if they wished, while the bulk of the magical world would immigrate to Olympus and Atlantis, and continue with their alliance with Earth from there.

The Fantastic Four and Wakanda actually turned them down, opting to simply go back into retirement and resume their isolationism, respectively. Since they really were not needed any more, and because the New Lanteans would remain Earth's ally for defense from space, they felt that the contribution that had been needed from them at the start was no longer as important. They were satisfied with just going back into retirement. T'Challa just asked since they were willing to give some older stuff away, for their one Al'kesh. It would serve him and his people as a good reliable means for basic cloaked space travel, when and if they ever wanted it.

Harry and company worked on a new ship design and ship building program, and stripped the Tria down to reverse engineer it thoroughly. In time, the bulk of the magical world would immigrate. The ICW would maintain a skeleton crew at their hidden New York NDC to maintain their own foothold and remain available to help stragglers who needed to migrate later.

All of their technical and magical resources including other gates, etc. and the rest of any other magical races who wanted to follow them were moved to Olympus or pulled back to the NDC. They recalled ND-2 and their House Elf spy network in order respect their privacy and to improve the SGC's sense that Olympus was not staring down their backs every minute. The magical world had learned all it needed to rise up as equals to the muggle world concerning science and space, and now exceeded them in certain ways. They would normalize relations with them as an ally, without going behind their back anymore. They would establish and maintain regular communications in a more conventional sense going forward.

Harry had placed into both Earth and Olympus orbit a hybrid Tollan phase-cloaked long-range communication and surveillance satellite network, to keep a clear remote eye on Earth and maintain real-time comms with the NDC and SGC.

Earth launched its second BC-303 battle cruiser, the Odyssey, while Atlantis continued to assimilate the various advanced knowledge of Tollan, Asgard, and Lantean-to rethink an even newer approach to hybrid technology solutions in the future.

About one hundred thousand opted for life on Atlantis as mages, cross-trained in science and technology, to have some role in operation of the city and defense of the Colony. Another one million opted for the more traditional life on land continuing to live as simple wizards and witches, although they too would live with more technology in their basic infrastructure, not to mention their next generation NFIRE (Naquadah Filament Infused Runic Energy) crystal powered orbital defense platforms and terrestrial shielding.

Another estimated four hundred thousand magical stragglers remained on Earth, most of them spread out and inherited what was left of the old world enclaves, including ministry and school facilities. Those chose to remain on Earth in hiding, intending to continue living in the old ways indefinitely.


	10. Chapter 10 - The End & Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate: SG-1, Star Trek, or any of the real quantum physics and science in this story, the characters, plots, or stories from those series, but I do own my own characters, plot, and story.

 **A/N: Final Chapter.**

 **I intended to take this story much further. Those who followed the original postings know that I had to slow down due to finally getting a part-time job. Since then I got a second one, and now about to go full-time.**

 **With that I have no more time for writing, at least nothing significant. I may still post a plot bunny from time to time. But, I have no time for big stories anymore. Additionally, in my career I do a LOT of technical and business writing and my mind's gears have shifted from sci-fi and fantasy fiction (for what it was worth for my effort) to "real" and "technical." For those of you who followed all my stories and complained they were too technical, now you know where that proclivity always came from.**

 **This will close out this story. As you will see I planned many more complex twists and turns that even now my muse having shifted back to the business world, I cannot even fathom anymore. So, this may read less than a fully baked chapter and more like an epilogue of summary information to convey what I intended to do next and later in the story. Hopefully, to give you followers of it, a closure and an ending.**

 **If anyone else would rather pick this up (adopt it) where the last chapter left off and continue it on their own, that would be lovely.**

 **Thanks for all the fun the last couple years as I languished in the realm of unemployment, but it's time to get back into the real world full-time now that the opportunity has presented itself.**

 **Harry Potter and the Cochran Effect - Chapter 10 & Epilogue**

In the wake of Anubis defeat, the galaxy had descended into new warring powers, which then settled into a new set of galactic borders between competing interests. There was a general peace compared to the state of things in previous years but a state of cold war persisted between many parties.

In July 2005, unscheduled off-world gate activation at the SGC brought a visitor they had not seen since she hijacked their ship and escaped their brig. Vala Mal Doran came claiming that that she had something they would want, and asked to see Doctor Jackson personally. She had a tablet written in Ancient that would lead to a trove of hidden treasures and she needed Daniel to translate it.

 _However, as soon as they were close together, she threw a pair of cuffs onto both his and her wrists. Those were kor mak bracelets (Teal'c explained, which linked the two of them together such that they cannot be greatly separated without feeling pain and eventually death. Thus, Vala ensured that Daniel would do what she says._

 _Daniel translated the tablet and who wrote it: an Ancient fleeing Atlantis after the war with the Wraith, named Myrddin, who Daniel said is Merlin, the wizard associated with King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table. After further research, Daniel concluded that the treasure is located beneath Glastonbury Tor in England. SG-1 accompanied by Vala used Prometheus' ring transporters to access the hidden chamber and recovered the stash of Ancient artifacts._

When Harry learned that Daniel and team discovered Merlin was an Ancient and had retrieved a stash from Glastonbury Tor... Harry (despite their recent softer approach to the Tau'ri) wasted no time using his own special powers to steal the objects... Merlin was their ancestor after all. It was the same issue as with Atlantis itself all over again. Merlin was an enigma to them as well as their greatest legendary hero. They deserved to be the ones to possess his secrets, his legacy.

Harry got to the objects in Dr. Bill Lee's lab _before_ Daniel and Vala could play with the communication stones, knowing nothing about what they really were, which would've transported their consciousness's to the Ori galaxy, unintentionally exposing the existence of humans in the Milky Way. By examining the artifacts, with the aid of Atlantis' AI, Harry got confirmation of the past connections between Atlantis, Merlin, and the enemy Wraith-and they understood that Merlin was far older than the wizarding world ever knew and that he was originally the previous High Councilor of Atlantis when he went by his Lantean name, Moros. _This particular event changed the plans of some very powerful people..._

Several higher powers conferred in the astral diner...

"These wizards have really fouled up our plans to have the humans deal with our Ori problem for us," one said.

"How did this happen, we had this carefully laid out for centuries?" another asked.

"I have traced the negative vergence of our plans to one causality, Tom Riddle and Harry Potter," another observed.

"He was meant to become a horcrux for Tom Riddle. Instead Riddle decided at the last moment to decapitate Harry using his mothers dropped wand, not using the Killing Curse with his own wand. As a result, the ritual protection his mother gave Harry combined with the negative energy backlash of Riddle destroying himself when the magic rebounded from Harry, unlocked the quantum genetic barrier in Harry that we placed on all wizards to prevent them from continuing to evolve toward becoming one of us."

Ganos Lal who arrived part way through observed, "And you see what good that did? Instead their cultural evolution during that time led them to spurn science altogether and develop a myriad of magic tricks, watering down their innate connection to the quantum flux, causing all manner of chaos. Killing Curses? Flying on broomsticks? You have to be kidding me?"

"What do we do about it?" the first asked.

Nero, the Alterans nominal ascended High Councilor for their faction of the Ascended on their plane appeared and said, "The humans weren't ready to face the Ori yet anyway. Allow them to develop further before we nudge them in their direction again."

"What about the wizards? Don't they make up the difference?" the first asked.

"Potentially. However, it is uncertain if they have the mindset for it. They were never supposed to rise anyway. The vast majority are still content to stick to their archaic ways, even in the shadow of Atlantis." Nero replied.

"Again, that is because we created those circumstances when we blocked them in the first place." Ganos Lal continued to observe, appearing to be the lone dissenter for using the humans in that way.

"We will let them continue to grow and be tested. I think there is another way to push their advancement. They neatly avoided the Wraith as well when the wizards got to Atlantis first and brought it straight back to Avalon."

"No! You _cannot_ , that is unconscionable," exclaimed Ganos Lal.

"It is decided. We will nudge the Wraith toward them. If they can survive the Wraith, they will be ready for the Ori."

"How could you?" Ganos interrupted. There are tens of billions of human and other compatible lives in Avalon for them to feed on. The only reason they are reduced now is because Pegasus only has tens of millions left...causing them to cautiously farm them and purposely keep their own numbers low."

"If the Wraith come to Avalon, they will devour everyone, their science will grow, they will expand to an unstoppable force...they may rise to become the dominant force in the universe, forget this mere handful of galaxies." pleaded Ganos Lal.

"Not if the humans and wizards can stop them first." Nero countered.

" _We_ couldn't stop them. How is it that you believe they could? And with the limitations we've placed on them on top of that?" argued Ganos Lal.

"They are different than us. They are warlike. Their skill in warfare has been homed by millennia of internecine warfare that we never experienced." one of the others added.

"This will be a bigger mistake than the one you made with Anubis, and that cost us Oma in the end." she fumed, but she could see their mind was made up and stormed away in a flash of light.

"Do you think she realizes we're playing her too?" one asked.

"Not currently, her emotional attachments are clouding her thoughts." Nero answered.

"Well, we need all the right pieces in the game... I think this will work." said another.

A being of energy materialized on the continent of Lantea, created a convincing temple ruin and placed a very limited knowledge repository open to all comers, alongside an easy to discover cache of three fully charged ZPM that he 'borrowed' from Asuran supplies. The knowledge repository only possessed a watered down history of the Lanteans in the Milky Way galaxy, indicating there might still be human populations there, enough to ensure their interest.

He then placed a suggestion into the mind of one Wraith cruiser captain during a routine patrol, to revisit the old Lantean home world on a hunch to see if he could find something that previous generations had missed. None of them had even bothered to visit the home world of their old enemy in millennia because there was no food there.

/Time Skip to 2007/

In the Milky Way (Avalon) galaxy, the IOA and ICW had grown further apart because of the ICW's interference with both Atlantis and then Merlin's cache. It was obvious to them who had done it, and when they called them on it, they did not deny it. Relations were strained because the IOA was tired of being treated like the mages stepchildren. They retained a mutual defense agreement for Earth, but broke their working partnership after the Asgard summoned each of their flagships to Orilla and gifted them full upgrades and their computer core. The IOA perceived that with the equivalent Asgard tech, they were now technological equals and would no longer allow the mages of the ICW to lord that over them. Of course, they had no idea how much additional advantage Atlantis gave them since they never even got to see it.

The visit to Orilla and the Asgard's gift of their core led to another, this time, positive vergence. When the crew of Helios understood what was going on with the Asgard, they stayed behind after Odyssey departed to connect Thor to communications with Atlantis, wherein they offered Lantean help with their cloning problem. Another secret project was born.

Harry and other experts from the mage community began to perform research on the Asgard problem. Hidden deep in the lower levels of Harry's private tower on Atlantis, were preserved fourteen thousand four hundred of the last generation of living Asgardians, in stasis, waiting for the Olympians to discover a cure for them in Atlantis' vast reservoir of scientific knowledge. He also had another copy of the Asgard core, along with a VR simulation of Loki, all his millennia of research, and all his stored genetic samples of the original Asgardian line.

...

The Olympus High Council met to receive a status from Harry on the current geopolitical affairs of the galaxy. Albus Dumbledore had retired, with Amelia Bones now leading the  
Council.

Harry reported, "The survivors from Aschen that were reported by the Tok'ra found themselves 'rescued' by the Lucian Alliance. In practical terms, the Aschen offered them in exchange for control of one of their farming worlds to resettle on, to share technology and not sterilize them as they had done in other conquests. Lucia has the fewest Ha'tak of the old Goa'uld domains, only ten and no shipyards, but now has the one hundred slower and lightly armed small corvette sized ships of the Aschen flotilla. Tok'ra intelligence, which is still embedded at Lucia, indicates that the Aschen have shifted tactics joining with the Lucian's, to use drugs to subdue and control populations instead of just wiping them out. They also believe that the Aschen will be helping the Lucian's design hybrid ships between the two technology bases, and eventually new shipyards.

The Free Jaffa Nation remains united in an electoral feudal hierarchy led by Chancellor Gerak, in control of nine major worlds, with their Capitol on Dakara, and are now in a state of cold war with Ba'al. They pushed Ba'al back to Yu's old domain, in which he remains safely entrenched. The FJN and Tau'ri are also in a state of cold war with the Lucian-Aschen Confederacy (LAC). Currently the Jaffa possess eighty Apophis class Ha'tak and the three surviving Goa'uld shipyards, but without the knowledge to do anything more with them other than to repair, maintain, and resupply their current ships. They have refused offers of help from the Tau'ri to assist them in restarting a shipbuilding program in exchange for sharing that technology.

Ba'al has the next amount of Ha'tak, twenty, and five planets, but no shipyard yet as far as we know, but he possesses the knowledge to build new ships and design new weapons and several minor surviving underlords have flocked to his service. In the case of Ba'al, his twenty Ha'tak are of the most modern, Anubis class variety. Which is why the eighty Ha'tak of the Jaffa can only contain him, not conquer him.

The Tok'ra has one Ha'tak and a fleet of Al'kesh and remains dispersed as an espionage network. Their focus continues to be on Ba'al, while maintaining infiltrators on Lucia.

Our cousins, the Tau'ri possess two BC-303 class battle cruisers, two BC-304 (Asgard-core) class battle cruisers and are building four more BC-304 allocated one each to the other four member countries of the IOA alliance. The Odyssey is the one who received the gift of a full Asgard upgrade and core at Orilla the same time Helios did. They have no idea about our secret Asgard project, at the Asgard's request. Of important note is the spread of political influence the Tau'ri established over the remainder of much of the galaxy in the past two years since Anubis. In addition to the mutual defense pact, we have with them, they have separately established a mutual defense pact called the Tau'ri Protectorate, which we have formally recognized. Fifteen of the worlds are pre-industrial and do not even know they are part of a protectorate, although each have met the Tau'ri during different SGC missions in the past. Those include Argos, Avnil, Simarka (Shavadai), Prakiti, Cartago, Cimmeria, Nasya, Gemmond, Amra, Edora, Camelot, Castiana, Juna, Madrona, and Pangar. They have various levels of trade, military, and technology exchange relationships with five other more advanced worlds, namely Tagrea, Hebridan/Serrakin, Orban, Galar, and Langara.

As for our own status, I believe all of you are up to date on our forces, but in order to complete an inclusive report, we have the one Hyperion, one Helios, and four Hecate hybrid Magetech-Tollan-Asgard-core) class battle cruisers, along with the Phoenix II hyper-warp prototype that is still under development and testing. We are making plans now for a new larger class of ship that will consist of a fusion of the best technologies from Magetech, Tollan, Asgard, _and_ Lantean which will be called the Titan class. Additionally, all of our ships have been retrofit with the new more efficient NFIRE power crystals. As for planets and relationships, of course, Olympus and Atlantis is now our new permanent home world, about four hundred thousand witches and wizards remain on Earth. We still maintain the NDC on Earth; have our Beta Site at Caracalla, and good trade relations with the Tau'ri, Caracalla, Chulak of the FJN, and the Unas.

Finally, the only request I have today is that I would like the Council's permission to scrap the Hyperion and recover the Vibranium from its hull alloy, in order to re-supply our near empty stockpile. We no longer maintain trade with Wakanda for regular shipments since they concluded that we no longer need their support as we did when we first started to crawl our way into space. From now on Vibranium will only be used in our Special Forces armor." Harry concluded his report.

"General Potter, have you made any new progress on your study of Lantean ZPM technology?" High Councilor Bones asked.

"We have a full understanding of how they work. We know how to grow the crystal matrices. We are no closer to knowing how to create and charge the quantum foam they used to power the crystals other than to make the trip to the twin-quasar that we reported previously. Based on my study of ZPM technology we have created and mass-produced the new generation of my original SSFIRE power crystals, the NFIRE power crystals. The NFIRE gets its name from using naquadah as its super-conducting filament infused in the crystal lattice instead of the old silver infusion with liquid nitrogen cooling. The new crystals are smaller and the system more efficient overall because there is no longer a need for super-cooling, just ordinary cooling with chilled airflow over the conductors during operation. That allowed us to scale everything down quite a bit. A full pod now only consists of a smaller array of sixty-four of the fist-sized crystals. Three of those pods in serial can output the power equivalent to ten percent of a ZPM. The new NFIRE64-S3 generators connect directly to a ZPM receptacle by way of actual ZPM crystals we grow and have turned into an adapter for our pods in those applications. In the case of Atlantis, with three full sets of pods configured in this way we have increased power output from the original thirty percent to forty percent power for the city."

"That is good. Please keep trying. Everything we are learning seems to indicate that real ZPMs were the secret to the Lanteans success for millions of years." she replied.

"I agree it will remain a pet project of mine until I figure it out. And of course if we get the Phoenix II hyper-warp ship ready before then, we will send it on a mission of ZPM production." Harry replied.

"What about the IOA? Are they fine continuing to use the older version of the crystals? Shouldn't we share this latest breakthrough with them?"

"They are fine using the ones we gave them. We plan to continue to restrict the core knowledge around the technology, and for their purposes one is as good as the other. They only use them for Antarctica and their main gate. I do not recommend we begin a commodity trade with these power crystals, nor spread them everywhere for foreign use unless we plan on releasing the complete specification someday and admitting that it is only our magic that can make them work. For one thing, there are those who would try to force us to make them for them if they could. There is no reason to tempt them. Secondly, if we were to begin spreading these everywhere without others being able to maintain or replace them, we would eventually get into a galactic NFIRE repairperson business. Something, I would prefer to avoid under any circumstances." Harry replied, with some laughter in response around the room to his repairperson remark.

"Alright, we can come back to that again some other time. Where _does_ the Phoenix II hyper-warp project stand?" she asked.

"We have a working prototype. We gained a lot from Reed and Wakanda's initial feedback on the designs, then some real breakthroughs when I had a chance to study Atlantis' own prototype wormhole drive. Apparently, what we have stumbled onto with hyper-warp is very similar with what they were trying to do, except they could not get it to work reliably either. Although, having absorbed their lead scientist Janus' logs on his work, it seems the major drawback they experienced was trying to apply the technology first to something the size of Atlantis. He believed a scaled down version for smaller vessels would be more reliable, but the High Council shut down and banned further work on it, as they did many of his projects. Apparently, he was what stood for a mad scientist among Lanteans. One good thing we have learned from their work though is that power for the wormhole reaction and the shields is the key, just as we always thought. The difference is they had power and shields nailed down. If we can make a real ZPM, I am certain we can make hyper-warp reliable on ships the size we are looking at building.

In the meantime, related to this I am building a huge experimental NFIRE generator in an effort to emulate the full power output of one ZPM. One set of three NFIRE64's configured serially through a ZPM crystal plug can produce ten percent of one ZPM, as we know. We also know that three of those sets of three with balanced polarity plugged into a Lantean system designed to take _three_ ZPM, such as Atlantis, actually yields a higher overall efficiency, which is how we achieved a stable forty percent power for Atlantis itself. Therefore, what I am doing is building a generator that consists of two sets of three standard Lantean control chair ZPM receptacles, minus the control chair, with its corresponding eighteen NFIRE64 pods, all to feed another single downstream ZPM plug. The net result ought to be a parallel balanced load equivalent to one full ZPM.

The first test of that is in a lab on the surface away from the city of course. The next test after we iron out bugs with that is to integrate that into the Phoenix II to see if I can properly power the new wormhole/hyper warp drive. If that works, we can look at configuring Atlantis to a one hundred percent power configuration using that technique and we can finally make that very long trip in the Phoenix II to the twin-quasar to build real proper ZPM's." Harry concluded.

"Someone needs to remind me not to keep asking General Potter technical questions at these meetings, quipped Amelia, Thanks Harry, I think we'll just leave you to it. The main thing we all wanted to know is where we were and that you were still working hard on bigger and better things. It sounds like you definitely are."

"There is one more thing that I was asked by some constituents to bring up with you, here is as good a place as any, but please if a technical explanation is required, keep it short, Amelia began to some laughter. The matter of the SGC's conclusions regarding their belief that the devices they recovered indicated that Merlin had another secret lab somewhere that would contain something called the Sangraal or Holy Grail, what they believed would be another secret weapon of the Ancients. Have you looked any further into that yourself?" she asked.

"Actually no, I have not. The one thing we did not get during my heist of that stuff from the SGC was a book, a journal written by Merlin himself. We expect that to explain what the devices were for. It was not in Dr. Lee's office. I suspect that given its nature, that Doctor Jackson had it. I did not want to go digging deeper into that for risk of souring our relationship with the IOA further than we already had. There is one other thing I can try which I also had not bothered with yet, and that is to activate the phase-cloaked computer that he left behind. It might be that he had all his personal work recorded on that. On the other hand, experimenting with that could get someone killed or vanished into oblivion, or tampering might cause it to erase itself. Therefore, I have left that on the back burner. Do you think it's important enough to warrant taking risks with it?" asked Harry.

"No, if you think there is a lot of risk, you can hold off until you have a safe plan to look into it. We will trust your judgment on it. You could try using an android for some of the testing to eliminate some of the risk," she answered.

"Okay, I will put it back on my to-do list, on medium priority." Harry agreed.

Later, By 2008

The LAC had finished reverse engineering the Goa'uld Apophis class Ha'tak technology and with the help of Lucia and constructed a new shipyard to begin building a new hybrid design battle-cruiser. The new ship would be more like the Tau'ri style, smaller with little focus on fighters and bombers since their numbers were few. They allocated 4 of their 10 Ha'tak for scrap, as well as all of their 90 of their 100 Aschen corvettes, for materials for the new ships. The other 6 Ha'tak would continue to guard them and their interests while they rebuilt.

Unfortunately for them, they would still be the most technologically inferior of the major powers. The Aschen ship technology added nothing in terms of power to the Apophis tech, but instead of ten motherships they couldn't fully utilize and 100 corvettes that were a match for no one, they would have a fleet of 40-50 Apophis tech battle-cruisers, for more efficient use of their resources.

Ba'al had built a new shipyard and was capable of constructing three new Anubis class Ha'tak per month. If it were not for lack of new supply chain for resources he could rise again to become the major power in the galaxy, so he thought.

He began turning to cloning to ensure he had enough Jaffa warriors to crew his ships and human slaves to mine his resources. He then had 26 Ha'tak and growing.

The FJN were strong and united with their 9 primary worlds forming a high council, led by Gerak. But, Gerak's ego and arrogance refused to allow them to turn to the Tau'ri for offered help to learn and then teach them how to use their own shipyards to build new ships. They were down from 80 to 74 Apophis class ships from skirmishes and other attrition.

The Tau'ri Protectorate (Alliance) grew their ties in tech swaps and trade, and together they then had:

2 BC-303 Prometheus class,

6 BC-304 Daedalus class,

and 10 new Frigate and 5 new Destroyer class ships from Tagrea, Hebridan, Orban, Galar, and Langara, based on local tech hybridized with Apophis class and Tau'ri tech; and they were developing a newer still BC-305 class from the ground up with Asgard cores and hybrid Earth tech.

The newly declared independent Olympus world had:

-Atlantis at 40% power thanks to new NFIRE generators

-1 Hyperion (used for training)

-1 Helios (reserve, training)

-1 Aurora-class Tria, stripped down and reverse engineered.

-4 Hecate class (the premiere power in the galaxy)

-1 Phoenix II hyper-warp pseudo-operational prototype, still being used for R&D, but not on front-burner with Harry focused on his secret Asgard project

-The Caracalla beta site still maintained for backup.

-A new Olympus orbital defense network of satellites based on a hybrid of Tollan-Asgard-Lantean-Magetech...

-They were experimenting using Atlantis 4th generation gate technology to over-ride and take control or segment any part of the Avalon gate network. As it was they had full real-time intel of every galactic gate activation and meta-data on all travelers, cargo, and destinations. The Atlantis gate had become the secret master gate of the entire network thanks to Atlantis AI which was capable of such things.

-ICW had removed all 3 of its spare gates from Earth and put New York into mothballs, the FF members retired back to the real NY, when the IOA and ICW alliance split.

Meanwhile, over in Pegasus...

Asura remained isolated and unawares.

The 60 Hives, and their 180 Cruisers maintained business as usual, except for one enterprising young queen and her 1 hive and 3 cruisers, whom sequestered themselves back on their original yet now dead cloning world-with three fresh ZPM in hand and knowledge that there was a large crop of humans in another galaxy. They were busy building a new ship they called a Super-Hive, and cloning new drones to crew them. When the queen was done, she would lead her new fleet of 3 Super-Hives and their 18 Cruiser escorts to the Avalon galaxy to feed and create her own new Wraith Empire. When she was done, the rest of the Pegasus queens, and the matriarch, would all bow to her as the new Matriarch...

Forward to January 2009…

Hebridan was attacked and taken by the Wraith.

The Tau'ri and Olympus collaborated to send a quick-response expedition fleet made up of: 3 BC-304, 1 BC-303, 3 Hecate class battlecruisers, and 3 Titan class battle stars.

What they encountered in high orbit of Hebridan was 1 15km long super-hive and 6 cruisers...

The ultra-powerful Asgard plasma beams of the 4 Tau'ri ships and the six Olympus ships made quick work of the cruisers, carving into their hulls and causing all the cruisers to explode... the same tactic against the super-hive was practically useless. The ten ships plasma beams did little damage to the thick super-hive hull, its regenerative power boosted by its ZPM, not that the allies knew that was the reason at first.

Harry's Weapons Officer would report "General Potter, the big one just brushes off our best beam weapons."

"I see that, they are returning fire, lets see how we hold up."

Dozens of bursts of purple energy lanced out toward the ten allied ships, striking each of them. The volley wasn't concentrated, clearly they were testing the defenses of the enemy ships. The Titans and Hecate's just brushed off their weapons as easily as the Wraith did theirs, but the Tau'ri ships shields all took damage, each down to 70% from the one salvo.

"General Carter, this is Potter, I recommend you maneuver your ships behind ours, your shields won't take much more of that."

"Roger, will do, what is your plan for that mothership?"

"They appear to be launching hundreds and probably thousands of their Dart fighters. I'm not sure how much of that we can take, but we need to find out."

"I don't recommend launching our air-wings in response because they will have us outnumbered ten to one or more." Carter replied.

"We are going to unleash a large payload of drones and see how that holds up while we try to take deep scans of their ship." Potter said, "and I recommend you take scans of the planet surface and try to make radio contact with any survivors and determine the extent of their incursion."

Swarms of Darts were heading their way as the three Titans unleashed wave after wave of their combined thirty thousand drones.

At first the super-hive seemed to brush them off too, the thick ZPM-powered regenerative and ablative armor not allowing the phase-shift function of the drones to get through, they just seemed to explode against their hull, causing noticeable damage but, being self-repaired quickly.

The waves of Darts started hitting the shields of the six leading Olympian warships, and the shields performed well, only slowly dropping. They were confident that they could make a combat retreat if they had too before or if the drone barrage failed altogether. After the first six thousand drones were brushed off for minimal damage, the next wave seemed to be having an impact. Finally, they found a point where the rate of damage they were causing exceed their self-repair rate.

"General, with impact detonations beginning to take a toll on their hull, deep scanners have detected a specific power reading very familiar to us." said Potter's EW Officer.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"They are powered by a ZPM" sir.

"Oh shit, how in Merlin's name is that possible?"

"And this new ship doesn't have energy shields either? Is that confirmed?" Potter asked.

"Yes, sir. Other than sheer size, hull thickness, and a ZPM supplying their power they seem to be made of the same material as Atlantis' records for classic Wraith hive-ships." The EW Officer answered.

As Harry pondered what the scans were telling them, he noticed that the constant barrage of fire they were taking from the hive and its thousands of Darts had diminished his shields to 90%. If he were to guess he began to think that his six ships were just about the match for one of those super-hives, but by the end of a full battle they would take their share of casualties, even if they won.

It was time to take what they learned, fall back, and regroup with better tactics.

"General Carter, did you get what you needed from scans of the planet?" Potter asked.

"We have and it's not good. No human life signs. There is an outpost of Wraith and they appear to be building or rather growing a new super-hive sized ship and six more of their cruisers." Carter answered.

"Right, of course. It looks like they haven't updated their strategies any. That's going to be a bitter sweet pill to swallow considering how much life there is in this galaxy for them to come after." Harry sighed.

After a small pause, Harry continued. "Let's make a strategic retreat in two minutes, back to our diversionary rendezvous then head back home to go over our findings."

"Roger, will do, and mark." replied General Carter.

...

Two minutes later, with shields down to 80%, the super-hive was showing severe blisters and deeper pits in its thick armor.

Harry thought that his three Titans could finish this one off and survive the day, but it was best to stick with plans.

Additionally, considering the lack of human life on the planet, he decided to leave them a present on the way out.

"Weapons control, target the Wraith outpost and the shipyard of seven ships under development on the surface and redirect half of the remainder of our drone arsenal to those coordinates; and the other half to sweeping these pesky Darts out of the sky, on my mark T-10 seconds and mark..." Harry ordered.

Weapons replied, "Yes sir, Mark, weapons ready..., redirecting fire in 3-2-1…" and Harry got the satisfaction of watching thousands of Darts swept from the sky in fireballs of explosions and massive detonations on the surface...

As the entire fleet as one jumped into hyperspace he thought, "that ought to slow them down a bit ...of course who even knew what the other two super-hives and their escorts were doing. They were in for some long drawn out shit it would seem."

He didn't know it yet of course, but they only had the three ZPM and no means to make more... if they could take those three primary super-hives out, their odds would be more conventional...had he known that, he might've took the chance to stay and finish that one off.

When they arrived back in Earth orbit, with no casualties they had to consider the mission a success.

Of course had all three super-hives been present it could have gone decidedly worse.

Harry comm'd Hermione, "Will you please gate back to Atlantis straight away and let Amelia know that Alpha protocol is a go, then personally beginning overseeing preparations for Omega protocol?"

"Sure, but you think it's going to get that bad?" she asked.

"I can't see a way around it right now. I'll stay back here with the fleet and begin making plans with the IOA. I only hope they will accept my advice and help us implement Alpha protocol."

...

The leaders met in Geneva and Harry and Sam presented their findings and reports.

"Folks, the way I figured it, three of our Battlestar's are a match for one of their super-hives, although at those numbers we would take casualties, probably lose one of them to take them out. So, obviously I'd want more in my next engagement with one of them, but we only have a total of four at this time."

"Yours and our plasma beams are well matched against their cruisers, destroying them with ease. The _problem_ is the regenerative power of the super-hives that are powered by ZPM."

"Our Battlestar's are powered by a next generation version of our own power crystals which we call NFIRE, in our Battlestar the power plants are big enough that we produce up to forty percent the output of a ZPM, but at forty percent we don't get the max firepower possible from our drones or max protection from our shields, even though they are based on the latest Lantean technology."

"I know that you are still using stabilized naquadriah reactors in your Daedalus class, but they can't power the shields well enough to withstand much from the super-hives."

"What are you suggesting then? Can you upgrade us with your power plants?" Carter asked.

"Actually, under the circumstances we'd be more than willing to, the problem is you wouldn't have room for it. At least as a retrofit to your current ships. We _will_ supply you NFIRE reactors for any new ships you might build around them." Harry replied.

"I have a number of suggestions that might help us win this war, and it certainly will be a war, a war for the human species right to live. I've already explained what we know about the Wraith so I digress." continued Harry.

"The first thing is that I recommend we pool our existing ships into a merged allied fleet and allied command."

"We should use our Battlestar's as flagships and command ships for task forces we form from our existing combined assets. If necessary, one of our Battlestar's can withstand fire long enough to protect an entire task unit to make a strategic retreat when necessary."

"We would form four three-ship task units, which can combine any time we need to form a full fleet. One full fleet should be enough to interdict against any one super-hive task unit and possibly take no casualties: 1 Battlestar, 1 Hecate, 1 Daedalus. x4 for a total fleet 12. Then we would leave your 2 remaining Daedalus, 2 remained remaining Prometheus, guarding Earth space and our one remaining ship Helios will guard Olympus. And then hope that we can build up our number of fleets fast enough before they decide to bring more than one super-hive to any one engagement. Intel currently has them spread out with an aim to grow as quickly as possible. So, time will not be on our side either."

"We then build a joint forces anchorage in orbit and planetary shipyards on an uninhabited planet to use as our main base, one close enough that we can always get back to either of our planets in minutes, but off the stargate network and any known maps."

"We then design and build a new class of ships for joint operation, based on our NFIRE power plants and the best shields, weapons, and tactics of our combined forces."

"You're really willing to share your Lantean technology with us now and your magetech? I thought we can't use some of that?" Carter asked.

"There are still issues with that, but those will be overcome if we plan _joint_ crews and officer's corps for this fleet. The ships would have sufficient numbers of qualified members of our race onboard each ship to eliminate those problems, and similarly we would have to assign enough qualified people to the manufacturing processes."

"Why now? why not before?" she continued.

"A couple reasons. For one, back when we first started working together _we_ only had a few dozen people in our entire program, in later stages over a hundred. _Now_ we have about one hundred _thousand_ of our people willing and able to participate on this scale. And of course, we feel more secure since the vast majority of our people have migrated from Earth to Olympus where our civilian population is safe. Then there is the introduction of the Wraith into the equation. If we don't work together to stop them, _if_ we even can stop them, they will, otherwise devour this galaxy like a swarm of immortal locusts."

"Your people felt that insecure among us?" she asked.

"Most did, yes. I was never one of those personally, but most yes. We can discuss more of that another time."

"Why did you say, _if_ we can beat them?" Carter asked.

"Because I think by the time we can double our fleet they will have more than quadrupled theirs and so on as time goes on. The more time they have the worse our chances get. And _in_ that time I believe we will hear of many other worlds that will fall to them."

"Okay, what you suggest sounds good in the heat of the moment but we'll have to bring it up with the full IOA brass." Carter agreed.

"That's fine. While you are doing that there is one more suggestion and offer we want to make. But we will need your help to pull it off."

"We have a very large planet, twice the size of Earth, and we only occupy one of the continents."

"We want to suggest that we, through yourselves who have most of these relationships, offer to each of the major worlds in your Protectorate, an opportunity to establish a beta site colony of their own, on other unoccupied land on our planet... as a backstop against a possible complete loss of their worlds. So they could rebuild and repopulate their races after the war. Of course the offer is open to you as well. On Olympus they would be under the protection of Atlantis itself, which is the most long-term defensible position we have."

"And of course, any who would wish to participate in our joint forces anchorage and fleet would be welcome to do so, in our opinion. The more help the better."

"What about the pre-industrial worlds? The ones in our protectorate who know nothing of space ships and aliens?

"Unless we want to change the policies that the Ancients on down to the Asgard taught us and left in our care, I don't see how we can directly include them other than continue to try to protect them without their knowledge. That is a civilian decision above my pay-grade, so if my Council decided that,

I would go with it."

"But for now, the one thing we can do is close down their stargates, restricting them to a secure segment of the gate network that can only accept connections from Atlantis or other gates we designate such as Earths own."

"You can do that?" she asked.

"Thanks to Atlantis, yes we can. Atlantis main gate is what they called a 4th generation gate. As the gate builders and owners of the network, they made it so their master gate can always takeover and manage the entire gate network of whatever galaxy it is in."

"Woah. Could we use that to restrict Ba'al and the LAC?"

"Yes, but then they would be forced to begin large scale ship operations. We always thought it better to let them continue business as usual...you see, we can and do record and track every gate activation, and key meta-data of all gate travel throughout the galaxy."

"I feel like you just gave the entire SGC a giant wedgy there General." Said Carter.

"We are full of surprises."

Carter added, "We will need to let the Nox know what is going on, as well as the FJN, even though 2/3 of them never listen to us, even Ba'al and the LAC need to know... they are all potential feeding grounds and resources for the Wraith, better they at least try to prepare to fight them.

"We probably should even let some of the more esoteric worlds know such as the Ohnes, and the Reetou, I doubt the Wraith could even sense the Reetou, but who knows. Would they even feed on non-humans?" she asked.

"I don't know." Harry replied.

 **The End**

 **A/N: The new Hecate class battle cruiser is built on the old Destiny hull plate, possesses both the latest Lantean hyperspace as well as the old stellar matter generator and FTL technology for backup, full Lantean command chair, shielded stargate, 3 Asgard plasma beams on the nose, 2 Tollan ion cannons on each wing tip, 10,000 Lantean drones, 2 puddle jumpers mk2 with Asgard shields and mini-hyperdrive, powered by NFIRE. Impervious, Dissolution, Protego Totalum, Notice-me-not, and Anti-muggle charms on the outer hull. Can only be picked up by sensors on other ICW ships. Same crew, 2, 12, 64, plus a company 144 of android soldiers... Can one-shot the latest Anubis Ha'tak with the ion cannons taking down the shield while the plasma cannons burn it from the inside out causing an inferno...**

 **The IOA and FJN would refer to them as ghost cruisers...**

 **The new super-hives the Wraith were growing in the MW galaxy would not be powered by ZPM and therefore more** vulnerable and also would not be able to travel back to Pegasus.


End file.
